Integra's 38th Birthday
by mslcat
Summary: Its that time again. The Queen is demanding that Integra get married and provide an heir. So of course she holds a ball for Integra. But Integra's choice will destroy all of England. For this sin, someone must die. Story is now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsingcharaters by Kohta Hirano.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Integra's 38th Birthday (Alternate Story)**

Integra was sitting in the backseat of her car as Mouse drove. The windows were half way down as she enjoyed one of her cigars. The night was a peaceful one, not to hot and not to cold. But the clouds overhead threatened rain. And though the crescent moon seemed to be smiling; she didn't feel that way al all.

Today was her 38th birthday. People were supposed to spend their birthdays with friends and family. Integra sighted heavily as she exhaled; smoke from her cigar left her lips making a smoky white snake that hung in the air. However, she, Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, had no friends, only enemies; and no family. Even Walter was dead now…correction, undead.

Integra looked to the front seat where she saw a teenager, with short black hair and red eyes sitting in the spot that should have been Walter's. In fact, it had been Walter's spot for so long, that she never imaged anyone else ever sitting there. The girl's name was Kalle, but she preferred being called Mouse. When asked why, she explained that it was a nickname that her mother had given her. Mouse's mother had been human, a war maiden of Norse descent. But her father was not. Her father was Alucard. Integra found it strange that he was her father. Integra had never known him to love anyone. And yet, he had sired a child. Integra wondered if it was consensual or forced. She had never known Alucard to do anything out of compassion for someone else, but he had given her Mouse. The day he brought Mouse to Integra, he introduced her to her new daytime guardian.

**_"She is a dhampire. She will protect you and see to everything you need."_**

And as that Walter was now a vampire, he could not longer protect her during the day. And so it was that Mouse took over Walter's position. As a butler, her service was to be commended; but she was not Walter and Integra missed that "father figure". God, how Integra missed him. Walter was more to her than just a butler. He was a protector, a confidant, and a mentor. He became her surrogate father after her real father died and he was her teacher. It was with his help and guidance that she had learned to do this job so well. He had seen to her training, kept her schedules straight, and fed her good and healthy food. It was he who would listen to her kindly and patiently when she ranted, complained, cried, and crowed about the events in her life. He was everything to her. It tore her heart in two when she thought about what Millennium had done to him. She should have shot him. She should have put him out of his misery and put his soul to rest. But she couldn't…she just couldn't.

The new Walter, Dark Walter, as they had started calling him, was silent and brooding. He would sit for hours on end without moving a muscle or saying a word. In fact, if he spoke two words to you, he was being talkative. Walter had been moved to the basement, with her other vampires. Now she had four. Now Walter was a part of their family and not hers. And that thought made her very sad. Integra forced back the tears and cleared her throat to swallow the lump forming in it. She had already shed her tears for Walter, more than she had ever shed for anyone else; and she would not start again.

"Master." called Mouse, from the front seat. "We're here."

Integra exhaled again as she looked out of the window. There in all its radiant glory for the festive evening stood Buckingham Palace. Integra groaned as she remembered why she was here.

**_The day had been a dark and cloudy day, the day Integra went to see the Queen. She already knew why she had been summoned. All that was left was to endure the barrage of insults that her so-called peers threw at her every time she visited the Queen's Court. Integra stood before a semi-circled table. In the center, sat the Queen; on either side of the Queen, sat the members of the Cabinet. Lord Island, Lord Kent, Lord Wallace, and Lord Scarlett were the most vocal of their opinions of her. The others merely sat in attendance and enjoyed the fact that they held a position that she did not._**

_**"Has anyone ever considered the fact that she may be barren?" asked Lord Island. "It would be a shame and a waste of time, to force the poor young girl into marriage and she still be unable to produce an heir."**_

_**Integra just looked at Lord Island. I don't believe he just said that. Was that his sick and twisted way of trying to help her out? Integra's face may have been placid, but her insides were raging. They had questioned her abilities before. Could she handle the job? Could she shoulder the responsibility? Could she kill if she had too? But this…this was new. This was uncalled for. If looks could kill, Lord Island would have been pummeled with daggers. Integra smiled wickedly at that thought. However, her attention returned when the Queen spoke.**_

_**"Lord Island, your "concern" for her situation is "admirable". started the Queen.**_

_**Integra noticed that the Queen chose her words, diplomatically. Personally, Integra was inclined to tell the old fart to go and fuck himself. However, she just sighed heavily, and let the Queen continue.**_

_**"However, I assure you that the physician, who gave her the physical, has deemed her to be quiet healthy and quiet capable of bearing children. The only issue that remains is finding her a suitable husband. One that will not only give her an heir, but be mentally and physically strong enough to run her Organization, while she is on maternity leave." finished The Queen.**_

_**"Mentally?" questioned Lord Kent.**_

_**"Yes, Lord Kent. Believe me you need to have your wits about you to live there." clarified The Queen.**_

_**"Your Majesty, I assure you the caliber of men that we have chosen this year will be more than able to handle anything in her Organization. Even her pet vampire." stated Lord Hipwood.**_

_**Integra growled. No one calls Alucard a pet, no one but her. No one else had a right to call him that, but her. I will not allow anyone near him.**_

_**"We've had to find a new batch of men. As that Sir Hellsing drove three of the last set mad. I can say happily however, that Sir Travis Wayne will be released from the asylum tomorrow. On the other hand, his stint in the asylum has made him ineligible this year. However, I can also say without a doubt that the men chosen this year are of the highest caliber. Leaders not only in their respected communities, but in their respective fields as well." said Lord Hipwood.**_

_**"That's what you said three years ago." thought Integra. "And I didn't drive them mad, if only they hadn't pissed Alucard off."**_

**_Integra remembered her 35th Birthday, though she had tried often to forget it. She was now free from prison, but not yet restored to public grace. The Queen had insisted that her birthday be held at Hellsing Manor, so that the potential candidates could see exactly what they were getting themselves into. Integra had told Alucard to behave. She had told him to stay out of sight. He had obeyed her and yet, somehow, he still managed to scare each and every one of them from ever coming near her again. Lord Stanley still cringed and ran every time, he saw her. The Queen had learned the error of her ways, and that's why this year Integra's birthday was being held here at Buckingham Palace tomorrow night._**

_**"Sir Hellsing." called The Queen, snapping Integra out of her thoughts.**_

_**"Yes, Your Majesty."**_

_**"You have had four years to think about this. Have you chosen a candidate of your own?"**_

_**Integra wanted to ask her how the hell she thought she had the time for dating. First, she was attacked by the Valentine Brothers. Then, there was Zorin, who had completely destroyed what was left of her Head Quarters. After that came the war with not only Millennium, but the Vatican as well, with that crazy Bastard Maxwell killing everyone else that Millennium had missed. And what did she get for all her troubles? A trial for treason and two years imprisonment. Who the hell would she have gone out with? There were a lot of things Integra wanted to say, but all she said was…**_

_**"No, your Majesty. I have not." answered Integra.**_

_**"Sir Hellsing, we apologize for having to do this to you." began the Queen.**_

_**"Then don't." begged Integra, to herself.**_

**_"However, you will soon be 40 years old. You will choose a husband from the candidates presented to you at your birthday tomorrow night. We will allow a six month courtship and then the two of you will be married on the 13th of November." stated The Queen._**

_**Integra clenched her fists. She was about to lose her freedom forever.**_

_**"As you wish, Your majesty." said Integra, steady and strong.**_

_**She was determined not to let them see her cry. They would never see how she truly felt. How much she hated them. How much she wanted to run away and let them die at the hands of their own creations. Oh, yes. She knew. Someone on the Round Table had betrayed England the last time. She was also pretty damn sure one of them was doing it this time. **_

_**"We are truly sorry Sir Hellsing, but time waits for no man. It did not wait for your father." reminded the Queen.**_

_**Integra was clenching her fists so hard now that her knuckles were white and her hands were beginning to bleed. She remembered her father had been taken, by illness, from her too soon. She was only 13, still a child.**_

_**"And it will not wait for you." declared the Queen.**_

_**Death and betrayal had ripped her from her life, torn it to shreds, and handed back the tattered pieces. Here's you life now kid, good luck. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. The royal staff struck the floor three times making it official. Integra listened to the loud thunderous sound it made as it hit the marble floor each time. Each time it struck the floor, if felt like a stake being driven straight into her heart. Integra just stood there as they all filed out, congratulating themselves on how smoothly things were running according to their plans. Their plans, my life. **_

_**Integra's face was still placid. She had learned long ago to keep the wall between them strong and sturdy. All anyone ever saw on the outside was a strong, confidant and independent woman. However, on the inside, she was lost, and very much alone in the darkness. Integra waited until everyone was gone. Then she sat down and sighed very heavily. Up until now, it had always been assumed she get married when she was ready. Up until now, she had successful put them off, but not anymore. This time she was out of time. This time, it was an Official … Presidential …Order.**_

Integra put out her almost finished cigar and squared her shoulders, as Mouse opened the door for her.

_"Just another battle to be faced and fought."_ she thought. _"Only this time, I have to choose a victor."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hellsing, by Kohta Hirano.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouse bowed to her as she got out of the car. Integra stood and Mouse smiled. Her master never wore dresses. She hated them. But god when she did, she was stunning. Years of physical training had carved her into a gazelle. Long legs, beautiful abs, taunt buttocks, well formed and very supple breasts, a long slender neck, and the face of a goddess all came together to make Integra Hellsing one very beautiful woman.

"Mouse." called Integra, as she fell into step behind Mouse.

"Yes master." answered Mouse, escorting her as any bodyguard would.

"Tonight, you are Kalle." insisted Integra. "And don't call me master; call me sir or Sir Hellsing.

"Yes, sir. Sir Hellsing." acknowledged Mouse.

As they walked into the palace, Integra noticed that Mouse wasn't wearing her street clothes. Integra had gotten used to Mouse's wardrobe of baggy pants and tee shirts. But tonight, as occasion demanded, Mouse was wearing a black Hellsing soldier's uniform. The blue ones were for her human soldiers; but the black ones were for her vampires. However, except for Seras, not one of her vampires ever wore them; they preferred their own clothes.

"Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." announced the doorman, as Integra entered the room.

"Thank you Kalle that will be all." said Integra.

"Yes, sir." bowed Mouse.

Mouse left, by the door; but Integra knew that she hadn't left at all. And all though she could no longer see her, Integra was sure that Mouse had just gone invisible. She was probably still right behind her.

Integra descended that stairs into the ballroom. The palace had been decorated for a birthday gala. Bright lights accentuated the proudly displayed pink and blue party streamers and banners. Everything was polished to it brightest hue as the lights sparked off each surface. Any woman would have been awed at the amount of work that had gone into making her special night perfect. But Integra wasn't just any woman. Her life had taught her otherwise. To her, the brighter it shined on the surface, the dirtier the reality that it hid.

Integra stood on the bottom most steps as she watched them dance, and eat, and enjoy her birthday. She felt like an outsider looking in on a Normal World, that she would never be able to join. Integra snapped out of her lonely contemplation as she heard that she was being addressed.

"Integra." the voice called happily. "Integra Hellsing. So glad you could make it, this time.'

It was Sir Wright Sr.

"True, she doesn't usually make it to these functions out killing something or other is her usual excuse." added Sir Hipwood.

"A loyal subject of the crown never disobeys a Royal Order." answered Integra, coldly.

"Well, if it takes a Royal Order for Integra Hellsing to enjoy herself, then I think I should be made a Royal Decree." a new voice joked.

Integra looked at the owner of this new high spirited voice as he made his way over to her.

"Ah, here you are John. Sir Hellsing may I introduce my son to you. John, this is Sir Integral Hellsing. Sir Hellsing, my son Sir John Samuel Wright." beamed Sir Wright Sr. as he introduced his son.

"Sir Wright." acknowledged Integra.

"Sir Hellsing." he said with a bow and a gentle kiss of her hand.

Integra raised an eyebrow at this. She knew this is how gentlemen greeted ladies. It just seemed so unnatural to her for anyone to greet her this way.

"May I call you Integra?" he asked, politely.

"No." said Integra.

"Play nice with the others kids Integra or you won't be allowed any cake." Sir Wellington Sr. chuckled.

Integra growled inwardly at him. How dare he treat her like a child? She just wanted so much to choke the life from him. She imaged herself killing all the knights and standing atop their dead bodies as king of the mountain; their blood flowing freely like a waterfall of death.

"Well, my I have this dance then?" he asked, still trying to be cordial at this happy occasion.

Integra snapped out of her thoughts and gave him her hand.

"Yes." he consented.

If nothing but to get away from these arrogant and self righteous bastards.

Sir John Wright was a great dancer. Why shouldn't he be? After all, that's what he'd been raised to do. Integra fell into step with him as a proper lady should and Sir John carried her gracefully around the dance floor. She listened only with mild interest to anything he said. She was trying to assess and calculate what kind of man he was by his manner.

Sir John Wright was five foot, eleven inches and was of medium build. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and smelled of rich cologne. According to him, he was CEO of the BBN (British Broadcasting Network). It was a job that his father had, and now it was his. It was his job to keep Hellsing activities out of the news.

"Slipped up there didn't you when you aired Sgt. Ferguson's death?" accused Integra, as she allowed him to spin her outwards.

Sir John Wright was none to gentle as he spun her back into him. She thudded against his chest. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't judge me by my father's actions." he said coldly.

But then his frown turned back into a smile, even if only on the outside.

"I know my duty; but just like you, even I must answer to someone else." he added.

Integra felt genuine surprise. That was the first honest thing that he had said all evening. They continued dancing as a graceful couple until the music ended. Integra had barely time to get a drink, before she was introduced to another potential fiancé. Sir William Wallaby, son of some Lord of something. Integra wasn't interested in him. He was too tall and a pot belly was beginning to form. She could already tell this man was lazy and loved to be served. However, she gave a gracious nod and again allowed herself to be whisked away.

Now, while most of the guests of the party mixed and mingled, the Knights of the Round Table kept to themselves.

"Do you think she'll actually pick on this year?" asked Sir Island Sr.

"She has to." said Sir Kent Sr. "It's a Royal Order."

"It's always been a Royal Order." reminded Sir Hipwood Sr.

"Yes, but this time the Queen means it and Integra know that." said Sir Milton Sr.

"I wonder who she will finally choose." wondered Sir Island Sr.

"I don't know, but we've taken great pains to "stack the deck". So no matter who she chooses, they will obey us." said Sir Jeffery Sr.

"She'll choose Michael." boasted Sir Morse Sr. "I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sir Scarlett Sr.

"Because I've studied Integra." he informed them, with pride. "Since the day she joined us, I've made it a mission to know everything about her. I know her likes and dislikes. I know her disposition and manner. I've bred my boy to be her perfect man."

"I wouldn't be to sure Sir Morse." said Sir Jeffery Sr., amused by all Sir Morse's "hard work". "Women have been known to throw awry even the best laid plans. Don't think for one moment that our little Miss Hellsing will be any different."

"You fear her too much Sir Jeffery. For all Integra's pretense at being male, she is still very much a woman." retorted Sir Morse Sr.

"That she is." echoed Sir Milton Sr. with shameless interest, as he watched Integra dance with Sir Morse's son. "That she is."

"Now, now old man." said Sir Hipwood Sr., shaking his head at Sir Milton's obvious interest. "She's too young for you."

"Are you so sure of Michael's success tonight?" questioned Sir Wellington Sr.

"I am." crowed Sir Morse Sr.

"Care to make a small wager on it, then?" he asked.

"Right, I'll wager 100 pounds that my son will win her hand." challenged Sir Morse Sr.

"I'll take that wager." said Sir Kent Sr.

"As will I." said Sir Scarlett Sr. "My son is a soldier and we all know that Integra is more comfortable around soldiers."

"Yes, if you studied Integra so much, how come you didn't put you boy in the military?" asked Sir Hipwood Sr.

"It's because she's so comfortable with soldier that I didn't send him." said Sir Morse Sr. "Integra's personality easily dominates soldiers. Were my son a soldier, he'd be her lackey, not her equal, and not her superior."

Sir Scarlett Sr. frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"Still want to take my wager?" asked Sir Morse Sr. with a haughty spirit.

"Yes." said Sir Scarlett Sr., not backing down on inch. "In fact, I'll wager you two hundred that she doesn't pick your son."

"Now, gentleman…" interrupted Sir Wellington Sr. with a sly smile."Let's keep this friendly. After all, we aren't enemies…"

Sir Wellington turned and looked at Integra as she danced with Sir Morse's son, Michael. His eyes got narrow and his voice got dark.

"She is."

Integra had finally had enough of dancing. When the last dance finally ended, she thanked Sir Brian Holt for his company, and left to get some air. She stood out on one of the balconies and looked up into the night sky. It had gotten colder. The wind was blowing now. In the distance, she could hear the rustling of trees. A storm was defiantly coming. Integra's skin began to tingle with the coldness of the wind as it blew across her skin. Right now, in this moment of silence, she felt alive.

"I wonder what Alucard and the others are doing right now?" she wondered.

She didn't like leaving them home alone. God only knows if she'd have a house to go back to. However, Alucard had promised that all would be right when she returned.

"Sir Hellsing." called a whispered voice.

"Yes, Kalle." said Integra, looking in the direction of the voice.

Mouse appeared from out of the shadows and stood by Integra.

"I could create a distraction and you could slip away." suggested Mouse, looking at the party in full swing without Integra. "I don't think they would miss you."

"They wouldn't, but the Knights would." stated Integra. "And they'd never let me forget it."

Integra stood near Mouse and leaned against the marble railing.

"No, I've survived other birthdays and I will survive this one." assured Integra with a weak smile.

"Why do you put up with this, Sir Hellsing?" asked Mouse, taking a seat on the rail, her back against the wall.

"Because it is my duty to." answered Integra, with no feeling at all in her voice.

"You are a noble woman with a name and lineage greater than any of the people here tonight, save the queen. Why should you cater to them?" asked Mouse.

"It is because of my noble lineage that I am a servant of the crown." said Integra, now looking at the crescent moon.

"Master, even the knights of old, though servants to the king, were still in control of their own lives. They bowed to no one." reminded Mouse.

"Well, Kalle. Times have changed." said Integra sadly.

"Yes, they have." agreed Mouse. "May be its time they changed back."

Integra looked at Mouse. And though she had been looking at the stars, Mouse was still looking at the party guests. Mouse's eyes burned with hatred and contempt as she looked at the pompous, self-aggrandizing, and vain revelers. Times may have changed, but the spirit was still the same. Some nobles showed off their wealth and power by holding fancy balls. While others showed their power by oppressing and ruling over others. The more Integra thought about it, the more she realized that the only thing that had changed was the style of dress and that was all.

"Kalle." called Integra.

"Yes, sir."

"Play me something." said Integra, wanting desperately to drown out the sounds of the party.

"Yes, sir." said Mouse.

Mouse materialized a guitar out of thin air and began playing it.

**"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you.**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I've found out a reason to show. A side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."** sang Mouse, softly.

As Integra listened to Mouse sing, she'll couldn't help but feel the lyrics; like this song was being sung just for her. Mouse always sang with such passion and clarity of voice, that her songs always enriched the soul.

"Who were you thinking of?" asked Integra, as Mouse made the guitar vanish.

"My father." said Mouse. "He loves you, you know."

"In his own way, I suppose." said Integra, not believing Mouse.

"In every way." said Mouse. "He knows how to love as well as to kill. It's just that all you ever ask him to do is kill."

"That's because this is all I need him to do." said Integra, as she though about Alucard.

He had made sly passes at her before, when she was much younger. But now, not at all. They had a purely professional relationship.

"You are a strange person master. You would deny a man who would love you forever; and instead choose a man who is not only beneath you, but one that wants only your death and your organization in his hands." told Mouse.

Integra said nothing to this. The "relationship" between her and Alucard was a professional one; one of master and servant. But lately, it seemed more. At times, she valued his company and if he ever left, she would…she would miss him.

"Speaking of the men beneath me." spoke Integra, finally. "What do you think of them?"

"There are only two I would consider worth of you master." informed Mouse.

"And they are?" questioned Integra.

"Sir James Wellington and Sir William Scarlett." answered Mouse.

Integra considered Mouse's choices. Sir James Wellington was a Colour Sergeant in her majesty's British Army. He was a very successful leader and had survived many bloody campaigns. It was said that he played as hard as he fought; and had led his rugby team to many championships. He was well liked by his men and well trusted by his superiors. However, he and his father did not see eye to eye and they had many heated debates in public. James wasn't hot-headed, but he was passionate about his beliefs.

Sir William Scarlett was his father's son. He had lived the life of lavish excess. He has gone to the best schools and graduated from the Oxford Business Academy. He was more CEO than soldier. He'd be a good replacement for Walter; but that did not mean he could run her organization.

"And the others?" asked Integra, seeking to see what they truly thought of her.

"I read their minds as I moved among them. There are three that would consider you a "trophy" wife. Someone they could show off as an added bonus to their prestige and power." informed Mouse. "Two of them, I would consider a threat. They plan to keep you around only until a child is born that can control Alucard. Then they plan for you to meet with an unfortunate accident."

"Really? So they plan for me to meet with an accident, do they?" fumed Integra. "Maybe I should let Alucard pay a "respectful" visit to his future master."

"Oh, sir. You are evil. He'd kill them, just for thinking about your death." Mouse chuckled.

"Yes, he would, wouldn't he?" Integra grinned.

Mouse smiled.

"And the others?" she asked.

"They are of no consequence. They do what their fathers tell them to do. I don't think any of them could do what must be done." said Mouse, thinking of the future of Integra's organization.

"Then why don't we test them." suggested Integra, with a wicked gleam in her eye. "After all, her majesty said I should get to know them."

"What do you have in mind, master?" asked Mouse, her eyes glowing brightly at the chance of mischief.

Integra whispered into Mouse's ear what she wanted her to do.

"This is going to be fun." smiled Mouse, handing Integra her CZ75D pistol.

"Get them, one by one, and bring them to me in the side room over there. Start with the two that want me dead." ordered Integra, as she went back inside.

Mouse disappeared. Integra went to one of the side rooms. She opened the windows to the night air and sat down to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: The song Mouse sings is "The Reason" by Hoobastank.


	3. Chapter 3

Mouse walked up to Sir Evans Jr. and begged his pardon.

"Excuse me. Sir Evans Jr." interrupted Mouse, politely. "Sir Hellsing would like a private word with you."

"Really? A private word?" wondered Sir Evans Jr.

"Go on Charles." urged Sir Wright Jr. "Maybe she's chosen you."

"Nah, not Integra." said Sir Jeffery Jr. "She doesn't seem the type to make such quick decisions."

"She waiting for you sir." reminded Mouse.

"Yes, Charles. Go. It's impolite to keep a lady waiting." laughed Sir Island Jr. "If your late she my dock you points."

Sir Evans Jr. excused himself and left with Mouse. Mouse opened the door for him and then left him with Integra. Sir Evans Jr. smiled as he saw Integra sitting on the couch waiting for him. Integra Hellsing was a very beautiful woman. It was such a shame he'd have to kill her; but he also knew that there could be only one master of Hellsing. At least he'd get to shag her first. Who knew how long it would take to get her pregnant. The fun would be in trying.

"Sir Integra Hellsing." he greeted with a cultured bow.

Integra turned to face him.

"Sir Charles Evans." acknowledged Integra politely.

Mouse watched them talk from the shadows as she waited for Integra's signal. It started out with polite conversation; questions about each others family and business, likes and dislikes. Then came the questions of what their future together would be like. Suddenly, Integra asked the question that Mouse had been waiting for.

"What would you do Sir Evans, if you were ever attacked by a vampire? Could you protect the people of England from the forces of evil?" asked Integra, seriously.

That was her que. Mouse materialized out of the fog on the balcony. She bared her fangs as she snarled at him with animalistic hunger. Integra smiled. Mouse had changed clothes. She now wore a long flowing white gown. She made her hair grow to shoulder length and it was now auburn brown. It flowed freely about her shoulders as she stood in the moonlight. Mouse portrayed with perfect image of a movie vampiress.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Sir Evans Jr., as he jumped off the couch.

Mouse entered the room, looking pale and tragic, but her eyes burned bright red. Sir Evans panicked and hid behind Integra. Integra just looked at him with disapproval. Mouse came closer and closer. Sir Evans Jr. shrank back in fear. He tried to make a run for the door, but Mouse disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Sir Evans swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized that this vampire now stood between him and the only way out.

"My, my, what do we have here? Dinner and dessert." Mouse quipped, sliding around Integra and seeking to "kill" Sir Evans Jr. first.

"I'm not an after dinner pastry." said Sir Evans Jr., backing away from Mouse.

"Ha, your dinner." smiled Mouse, fangs and all. "She's dessert."

"Sir Integra, do something." urged Sir Evans Jr.

Integra handed him Mouse's gun.

"You have to kill her." ordered Integra. "Before she kills others."

"What! Me! No. Don't we have soldiers for that?" stammered Sir Evans Jr.

"They are not here. You are." said Integra, firmly.

Sir Evans looked at the gun. This wasn't supposed to happen. As master of Hellsing, he would order others to fight and kill for him. He was never supposed to fight; he was never supposed to die.

"No, we must escape." he said, now shaking. "We must warn the other guests."

Integra looked at him, as he looked at Mouse. She was practically standing in his face. She hadn't attacked him yet and he was pissing his pants. He wasn't too bright either, although that may have been the fear; because he hadn't figured that out yet. Integra took the gun back and shook her head.

"My husband must have a backbone." she said, once again sitting on the couch. "Kill him."

"What!" exclaimed Sir Evans Jr., now staring at Integra. "You mean she's one of your vampires."

"Yes."

"This was a test and you failed." she announced. "Mouse, he's all yours."

Mouse jumped Sir Evans and began clawing at him. Sir Evans tried to scream, but Mouse stopped him. She knocked him unconscious and then filled his mind with images of gruesome scenes of battle and death.

"Enough Mouse." ordered Integra. "Leave him some measure of sanity."

Mouse stopped. She transformed back into her Hellsing Uniform.

"Shall I take out the trash, master? asked Mouse, with an evil grin.

"Put him in an empty room. Maybe he'll think it an alcohol induced dream. Besides, I don't want him tipping off the others yet."

"Yes, sir." said Mouse, picking up Sir Evan's body.

"Show in the next one, when your done with him." said Integra, smiling as she thought about the rest of the evening.

And so it went suitor after suitor. Integra and Mouse weeded out the cowards. But the winners of the first round had another decision to face.

"What!" shouted Sir Wright Jr. "You want me to sign a prenupt!"

"Yes." said Integra, matter of factly.

"That's preposterous! I have my own wealth! Why would I want yours!" he shouted angrily, appalled that she would even suggest him a gold digger.

"No, you have your daddy's money. You'll inherit all of it when he dies. Your money will stay in your family. With this prenupt, my money will stay with **my** family and **my** children will be taken care of." lectured Integra.

"You don't think I would take care of OUR children!" he hollered.

"I don't think you could take care of yourself, let alone our children, or my organization." countered Integra hotly.

"To hell with you! Your organization! And your prenupt!" shouted Sir Wright, as he stormed out.

Integra sat back down and relaxed. Mouse appeared out of thin air and handed her one of her cigars.

"Here master. I thought you might need this." she said, sitting down beside her.

Integra took the cigar, thankfully. Mouse lit it for her and Integra let the incense of the nicotine relax her.

"Thank you, Mouse. You read my mind." smiled Integra, slyly.

Mouse smiled.

"You were right. Only Sir Scarlett and Sir Wellington passed the tests." judged Integra.

Mouse looked left towards the door. She could hear them. She could see them coming.

"It's not over yet, master." said Mouse, standing up and taking a bodyguard's position between Integra and the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open wide. In stormed the Knights and their sons.

"Integra Hellsing!" began Sir Island Sr. "What is the meaning of this! Did you really ask my son to sign a prenuptial!"

Mouse stood between Sir Island Sr. and Integra and put her hand on her sword, challenging any man to step past her. Integra paid him no mind until she finished her cigar. As she smoked, the accusations continued.

"That bodyguard is a demon. She attacked me." claimed Sir Morse Jr. excitedly.

"Is that all? That's nothing. She raped me." claimed Sir Milton Jr.

"What!" exclaimed the others.

"Kalle." called Integra.

"Yes, sir." answered Mouse, not taking her eyes off them once.

"Did you?" asked Integra, without interest or care.

"No, sir." said Mouse with a wicked grin. "It was a merely a post-hypnotic suggestion that I put into his head while he was sleeping off the liquor. I thought it only fair that if he were going to do it to you, that it should happen to him first."

Sir Milton Jr. blushed bright red and grew very flustered.

"I would never!" he exclaimed with indignation.

"That's not what you told your father." said Mouse, with an evil chuckle.

"Integra this is intolerable! You're supposed…" began Sir Milton Sr.

"To chose a husband." finished Integra for him as she met his gaze with hated. "Since it is my choice, I will choose a man that meets my needs. He must be courage and integrity. And above all, he must be able to run my organization FOR me, WITHOUT trying to take it FROM me."

Sir Wellington had heard enough. He stepped forward to face Integra, but Mouse blocked his way.

"Out of my way servant. Know your place." he growled, at her.

"I know my place." said Mouse, her eyes fearsome. "Do you know yours?"

"How dare you. I am Sir Albert Wellington, Son of Sir Edward Wellington and the Queen's advisor to the Round Table. Who are you?" he declared, with all the self-importance he owned.

"Me? I'm nobody." said Mouse, proudly with a mischievous smile. "I was born an orphan of nobodies. Sir Integra Hellsing risked her life to save me when vampires attacked my orphanage. Where were you? She took me in and gave me a home. She trusts me with all that she has, including her life. There is nothing that I would not do for her. Can you say the same?"

Sir Wellington Sir started to say something, but Mouse interrupted him.

"All of you look down on people like me. But you forget, people like me give you water in your homes, give you electricity, give you food. You men stand on the backs of others, declare your importance to the world, and never once say thank you to those whom you owe your life." charged Mouse. "If any of you "men" want my master for his wife, you must go through me first."

Mouse had made the challenge. Integra waited to see who would step forward, if any. No one moved, just as she expected. She smiled internally, she had too. That complete and utter lie Mouse had just told was so well conveyed, that not even she didn't accept it as truth. Integra shook her head. Mouse was good.

Suddenly, someone pushed his way to the front. It was Sir James Wellington Jr.

"Nice speech." he said, sizing her up.

Mouse's eyes followed him as he stepped towards her.

"So if I want Integra, I have to go through you, huh." he said, drawing his sword.

Mouse raised an eyebrow and also drew her sword.

"Beat me and you can have her." said Mouse.

"Rules?" he asked.

"If you truly love her, let nothing stop you." grinned Mouse.

"Right. No rules." he smiled.

James charged at Mouse and the fight began.

"Are you two mad!" shouted Sir Jeffery Sr. "Stop this at once."

"Integra." called Sir Scarlett Jr. "You're not going to stop this?"

"No." she answered, watching the fight intently.

The other Knights and their sons backed out of the way, trying not to get hit as Mouse and James fought. Each dodged, parried, and thrusted at each other. Suddenly, James struck out. He and Mouse had their swords crossed and each pushed against the other trying to gain the upper hand. That was when he punched Mouse in the face with a hard left. He took advantage of Mouse's moment of surprise and pushed her to the floor. Mouse looked up at him as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"Good, very good." she smiled. "Come on then. This time for real."

Mouse took off the top coat of her uniform and so did James. He unbuttoned his tie and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Both now more comfortable, the war began anew. Mouse and James fought like lions seeking to claim territory of their own. Soon the kicking, punching, and sword clashing grew so intense, that the side room could no longer contain the fight. They burst through the doors and the fight spilled out into the main ballroom, where the birthday party still continued. Guest gasped in awe, shock, and stunned surprise at the fight. Guests hurriedly moved out of the way as James and Mouse continued to clash swords.

Though a simple match, they fought as if they hated each other. Mouse had overstepped. James sought to run her through. Mouse pivoted and turned. As James went running by her, Mouse gave him a resounding smack on his ass with the flat side of her sword. James gritted his teeth as he took the blow. He turned and faced Mouse. He glared at her, but she just smiled at him.

"Now we're even."

"Just for that, when I marry Integra, I'm docking your pay." he joked.

Mouse just raised an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to come on. James raised his sword and the fight went on. Someone had thought the Queen should be informed, because here she came. Mouse saw her coming out of the corner of her eye and decided to end the fight. She grabbed James' blade and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and then she brought her knee to his face. He fell backwards onto the floor. Mouse stood above him in victory. She looked down at him, her sword at this throat.

"Like the view?" she asked.

"No, but maybe you'll see things my way one day." he said, with a smile.

Mouse went to one knee and whispered to him.

"You will never get me on my back." she grinned, seductively.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the Queen, upset by the clashing of swords in her palace.

All bowed to her majesty as she walked towards them. Then Integra stepped out from among them. The queen raised an eyebrow with an "I should have known" look.

"Sir Hellsing, explain this." ordered the queen.

"Kalle, my guardsman, was just helping me weed out my suitors." informed Integra.

"How? By killing them?" asked the Queen, sternly.

"I'm not dead yet, your majesty." quipped James, as Mouse helped him to stand.

"So Sir Integra, have you chosen one yet?" she asked.

"I have narrowed it down to two gentlemen, your majesty." announced Integra. "Sir William Scarlett and Sir James Wellington."

Both men stepped forward as their names were called and stood before Integra.

"Well, Integra." said the Queen. "Pick one."

"Gentlemen, I have asked a lot of you tonight. Now, I will give you opportunity to question me." said Integra. "You both may ask me three questions each."

Not to be outdone by Sir James Wellington, Sir William Scarlett stepped forward and went first.

"Will you tell the absolute truth?" he asked.

"Yes. You have my word as a Knight." said Integra. "And I shall consider that question number one."

Mouse raised an eyebrow at William's father as he grumbled about Integra being unfair. Undaunted, William continued.

"Will you be as cold and aloof even after we are married, shutting me out of everything?" he asked, coldly.

"Not if you prove I can trust you. This may be an arranged marriage, but even arranged marriages can be "beneficial" to both parties." answered Integra.

She didn't want to say a loving one. She just couldn't bring herself to say that word. Because although she was sure that they could live together, she was equally sure that she would never come to love him.

"My last question shall be this then. Will you ever change and become a proper young lady? After all, you will be a mother someday. Is this how you will raise our children?" he asked, harshly.

Integra simply looked at him and pretended to consider his question.

"A proper young lady? Hm, well considering the business of my family's…uh, business. The answer is no. I will not change, …for any man. As for our children, they will be "properly" raised to one day run my organization." divulged Integra.

Mouse could see people shaking their heads at Integra's answers. She could hear their thoughts as they passed judgment on Integra.

"_She's so cold. She has no feminine emotions."_

_"I guess that answers why people call her the ice queen."_

_"I feel sorry for which ever poor soul finally ends up marrying her."_

Now it was James' turn.

"Sir Hellsing." he began. "If I become your husband, do you promise me here and now…"

With such a beginning, people expected a very important question.

"…that I will never have to sleep on the couch if you become angry with me?" he finished, with a wicked grin.

Mouse tried her best not to laugh. She failed when she saw people's jaws drop at his question. And by that question, they judged him.

_"Well that was a stupid thing to ask."_

_"Of all the things he could have asked her."_

_"I would never have asked such a ridiculous question."_

Integra was taken aback by his question, but answered it with ice coldness.

"If you ever make me that angry, you won't have to worry about sleeping on the couch. Just what type of lining, you'd like your coffin to be."

James smiled at her answer and then asked his second.

"If I don't marry you…" he said, now looking at Mouse and not Integra. "Can I have your bodyguard's phone number?"

People gasped in shock at his audacity. How dare he just drop his fiancé for another woman, in front of her; and for a commoner no less? However, Integra didn't seem to mind or care. She just looked at Mouse, who was trying her best to look innocent.

"If I do not choose you, then yes. You may have her phone number." said Integra. "Is that alright with you Kalle?"

"Now wait just a minute…" raged Sir Wellington Sr., insulted that his son should be passed off as some "hand me down." "Sir Hellsing that was…"

"Shut up dad, I'm not done yet." chided James.

Integra raised an eyebrow at James. That was the first time she had ever seen one of the sons stand up to his father. James was definitely his own man. This was a point in his favor.

"And your third question?" prompted Integra.

James stopped glaring at his dad and returned his attention to Integra. He moved closer to her and stood before her, toe to toe.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, staring her straight in the eye.

"For what?" asked Integra, curious as to what he was asking forgiveness for.

"For this."

Suddenly, James grabbed Integra by her waist, pulled her closer, and stole a kiss. Not only Integra, but the entire court was surprised by his actions. Integra was going to slap him, a reflex response; but one he had anticipated as he blocked her blow and returned her right arm to her side. James drank deeply from Integra's lips. Sure that she would have him killed for this, he wanted it to be worth his while. But soon the kiss ended as Integra pulled away from him.

"Tactical." she said, conceding defeat.

James just smiled at her answer, as others stood confused by such a comment. Tactical?

"Kalle." called James, as he moved to stand behind Integra.

"Yes, Sir Wellington." acknowledged Mouse.

"Didn't you say that you'd kill any man that lay a hand on your master?" he asked slyly, as he lifted Integra's left hand to his lips and kissed it.

Mouse laughed at his cleverness, as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"That I did." she said cocking the weapon.

The entire room held its breath. Sir Wellington made a move to stop Mouse, but Integra spoke first.

"Enough Kalle." she said. "James wins."

"Yes, sir." relented Mouse, as she put her gun away. "Brains over brawn, eh."

"Yes, Kalle. He beat you fair and square." confirmed Integra.

"Yes!" cheered Sir Wellington, seeing himself one step closer to the Hellsing Organization.

Sir Wellington gave his fellow Knights a knowing nod. Just to remind them of who won their bet, as the Queen spoke.

"Well, that settles that." said the Queen. "Sir Integra you will now open your gifts and then we will have cake."

The guests breathed a sigh of relief and they followed the Queen and Integra to the next room, which had been filled with the birthday gifts people had brought for her. James watched as all the guests filed out past him. Not once did he take his eyes off Mouse. He had intended to go talk to her, when his father grabbed him by the neck and shoved him in line with the other guests.

"Good job, boy." He praised.

When the room was empty, Mouse disappeared.

Mouse reappeared, standing behind Integra, as if she had been there all the time; and no one noticed her because they were more interested in seeing how their gift matched up against everyone else's. The evening wore on as Integra opened each one.

"A necklace." She announced, holding it up for all to see.

"A diamond emerald studded necklace." Corrected Sir Michael Kensington Jr. proudly.

Internally Integra sighed heavily. All these lavish gifts and not a damn thing she could use. These gifts were for ladies that went to court, or went on evenings out, or one of the hundreds of other things "normal" women did. This was not her. She was not normal and each gift only proved to her how little they did know about her. And then she saw it. The very last gift, and while the others were wrapped in bright, happy, and shiny wrappings, this one was not. Integra picked it up and looked it over. It was a long rectangular box. It was wrapped all in black and had one blood red bow on it. She smiled as she knew that bow tie instantly.

_"He actually wrapped it with one of his own ties."_ She mused.

"Who's it from?" someone asked.

"There's no card." Said Integra.

"Oh, a mystery gift." chuckled someone else.

"Well then, open it." urged another.

Integra opened the box and her eyes went wide in surprise and delight. Finally, something she could use. Integra took the gun out of the box and lovingly caressed it. It was hand crafted and well made. The engrafted art work was as detailed as it was beautiful.

"Well, what is it?" someone asked.

Integra held it up for all to see. She smiled as she saw their faces drop in astonishment. She knew they would not approve.

"Who in God's name would give a girl a gun for her birthday?" someone commented.

"Not just any gun" explained Integra. "This is a Ferlach Luxury Hunting Rifle. This gun is one of the rarest guns in the world. It is completely hand-crafted, each and every part in it. It takes years just to create one of these. And not just any Ferlach, It's a super de luxe."

"There are words written on it." Pointed out one of the guests.

"Yes, tell us what it says."

Sir Wellington took the gun from Integra. She glared at him.

"It's not in English." He declared.

"It's Romanian." Enlightened Integra.

"So what does it say then?" he challenged, handing it back to her.

"A gun with a firing pin is useless. As am I without you." Said Integra.

"Oh, how romantic." Cooed Lady Smyth. "In a militarist kind of a way."

"Is that all it says?" asked Sir Hipwood. "That's a lot of lines for a single phrase."

Integra wasn't going to mention the rest of it, because she knew that they would be upset; but since they asked.

"And as many bullets fill this rifle stock, so may our house be full of children." She recited.

"There's a cheeky fellow for you. Can anyone guess who Integra's mystery man might be?" asked Sir Drake, full of curiosity for a good mystery.

Integra watched Sir Wellington's eyes grow dark. He knew, just as she did, who this gift was from.

"How many bullets does that gun hold?" asked someone else.

Integra turned the rifle over and opened the stock. Three shells fell out.

"Three shells." Lady Rogers counted. "Your mystery man wants three children."

"Look, two blue ones and one pink one." Told Lady Smyth. "He wants two boys and a girl."

"So Integra, tell us, who is your mystery man?" asked a guest.

"Is it someone at court?"

"Is he a man of work or leisure?"

Integra gave a toothy grin.

"He's a man who knows what his lady truly wants." said Integra.

"And you want guns?"

"No, I want…to be unique." smiled Integra.

Integra stood up.

"Kalle."

"Yes, sir." said Mouse, coming to attention.

"Bring the car. It's getting late. And we have work tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Integra left her guests dumbfounded as she left behind all her gifts, but one. Her new gun.

"Your majesty..." bowed Integra. "I had a wonderful time this year. Thank you."

The Queen could only smile and shake her head.

"You're welcome Sir Hellsing and congratulations on your engagement to Sir James Wellington. In two days, we will make the formal announcements."

"Yes, your majesty." said Integra.

And then she left.

"Sink me if that girl isn't as strange as she wants to be." commented Sir Boxby, as he watched Integra leave.

As they were leaving, Mouse whistled and the music began.

"What was that for?" asked Integra.

"A parting gift from me to your suitors." said Mouse.

**"Sitting on a bar stool Acting like a dern fool, that's what I'm a doin' today. I'm sittin' here drinkin', Tryin' to keep a thinking I'm crusin' my troubles away. Well now I couldn't make her stay.  
Well dog gone her anyway. She can't say that I didn't try-hi-hi. Poor me another one I'm finished with the other one. I'm drinkin' my baby Integra goodbye.**

**Every time we disagree she was always asking me, Are you a man or a mouse? Now that she's gone she probably thinks that I'm home just a moping around the house. She probably thinks that she's the one thing I just couldn't get along without. Well wouldn't this surprise her  
I gotta sympathizer as long as these bottles hold out.  
Sitting on a bar stool Acting like a dern fool, that's what I'm a doin' today. I'm sittin' here drinkin', Tryin' to keep a thinking I'm crusin' my troubles away. Well now I couldn't make her stay.  
Well dog gone her anyway. She can't say that I didn't try-hi-hi. Poor me another one I'm finished with the other one. I'm drinkin' my Integra goodbye.**

**Every time I tried to sit down and talk with her it always ended up in a fuss. I tried to reason with her right up till the time that she got on that Greyhound bus. It'ad be better if I just forget if 'cuz she sure forgot about me. And if it takes all night I'm gonna do it right. I'm gonna sit here till I can't see. **

**Sitting on a bar stool Acting like a dern fool, that's what I'm a doin' today. I'm sittin' here drinkin', Tryin' to keep a thinking I'm crusin' my troubles away. Well now I couldn't make her stay.  
Well dog gone her anyway. She can't say that I didn't try-hi-hi. Poor me another one I'm finished with the other one. I'm drinkin' my Integra goodbye."**

"**INTEGRA!**" shouted Sir Wellington.

James Wellington, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

Integra heard Sir Wellington yelling at her. At this she just smiled.

"Mouse, your positively evil." she complimented.

"Thank you, master. I try." grinned Mouse.

------------

Note: Song sung by band is "Sitting on a Bar Stool" by Charlie Daniels.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this segment contains lemons, oranges, and of course, the deadly apple.

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Integra and Mouse walked through the doors of her home.

"Home again, home again, Jiggity jig." sang Mouse, as she hung up Integra's coat.

"Mouse, I'm going to the firing range." said Integra, heading towards the back grounds.

"Of course, you are." quipped Mouse, knowing that Integra wanted to play with her new toy. "Wouldn't you like to get some sleep first? It has been a long day."

"I'll sleep tomorrow." said Integra.

"Welcome home, master." greeted Alucard.

Integra looked for him. He was sitting on the stairs of the main hall, waiting for her. He stood as he greeted her.

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, I did actually." smiled Integra wickedly, remembering the events of the evening. "Oh, by the way, thank you for my birthday present."

"You're welcome, master." he said with a princely bow.

Integra raised an eyebrow at him. He was up to something.

"I feel we should talk about this inscription though." she said, firmly.

"Oh, but of course. How about over dinner?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Did you cook for me?" asked Integra, playfully.

"Heh, no. I have servants for that. Mouse's little Ricotans are very useful when properly motivated." said Alucard, with a toothy grin.

"You didn't hurt them, did you?" asked Mouse, more a warning than a question.

"No." said Alucard. "I didn't have to. I simply told them that I wanted to surprise Integra with a birthday dinner and they did the rest for me."

"And just what did you have them do?" asked Integra, curious, but worried.

Alucard smiled.

"Mouse, go play." he ordered. "Be back by sunup."

Mouse leered at him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." chuckled Mouse.

Integra watched as Mouse transformed back into her street clothes and then disappear.

Alucard smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"No." said Integra, with a suspicious grin.

"Close your eyes anyway."

Integra did so. Alucard took her by the hand and led her outside. Integra could feel the cold night air race over her skin. With her eyes closed, her other senses were trying to compensate. She could hear music playing in the distance, something by Enigma. She could smell fresh baked bread. She could almost taste the meat as her mouth watered in anticipation. She could feel Alucard's hand in hers. _Just_ _what is he up to?_

Suddenly, Alucard stopped. Integra's curiosity was running wild as she could feel Alucard standing behind her. She could feel his hands on hers as he said…

"O.k. Open your eyes."

"Oh, my god." uttered Integra.

"Welcome to wonderland, Alice."

Integra's eyes went wide in awe. Her entire back yard had been made to look like the Mad Hatter's tea party. The passage walkway was lined with white Christmas lights, red and white rose bushes also dotted the path to the Mad Hatter's house. The tea party table had been set for dinner, for two. Integra smiled and shook her head.

"Some men make girls dreams come true. You, you make their nightmares come true."

Alucard chuckled. He knew Integra. She was not like other girls, not by a long shot. Alucard escorted Integra to her seat and Integra sat down. No sooner had Alucard sat down, than seven Ricotans dressed as black and red playing cards went around the table. They set plates of food and drink before both of them and then they left. Integra looked at her plate and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomato soup for you. O positive for me." he said, holding up his glass and toasting Integra.

"Happy Birthday, Integra Hellsing."

Alucard and Integra had indulged themselves with dinner and dancing. Alucard smiled inwardly. Integra was graceful, proud, strong, intelligent, beautiful, and willful. Everything his mate should be, and yet she had turned his offer down repeatedly. She was still clinging to that shallow, unfulfilling, mortal existence. He growled.

"How about a game?" he asked.

"What kind of game?" she asked warily.

Her father had always said vampires were very cunning enemies. So what kind of game (that didn't involve shooting) would Alucard play?

"A game of all or nothing." he challenged.

Alucard escorted her deeper into the maze garden. There, at the garden's center, laid a field of black and white marble tiles. Upon the outermost tiles sat the chess pieces. The black players were zombies, vampires, werewolves and vampires. The white players were Hellsing Organization soldiers. Each player was at least six feet tall and made of die cast metal.

"Mouse's toys?" asked Integra, stepping up and inspecting one of the Hellsing Organization pawns.

"You know Mouse. She loves to play." smiled Alucard.

"Come on, Alucard. Make a move." demanded Integra, impatiently.

"I'm thinking." said Alucard, as he stared at the board.

"Think faster. I could sit here and rot at the pace your moving." taunted Integra.

"I can remedy that." said Alucard, still looking at the board. "All you have to do it say yes to me. Then we can sit here and play chess until the end of time."

"Don't change the subject. Just move."

Alucard smiled as he moved his piece closer to her queen. Integra studied the board. Alucard was as proud vampire, and he also hated to lose. However, he also had a one track mind. Could she distract him with her queen? That is want he wants. Integra smiled inwardly, but her "poker face" remained. She made her move.

"Sacrificing your Queen? Is that wise?" asked Alucard.

"As long as I take your king, her sacrifice will not be in vein."

"Don't be so reckless, Sir." said Alucard, as her took her queen. "Now you are mine."

"Concern for the lives of my men, I'm touched. However, as I have said, as long as I can take your king…Check." beamed Integra, sitting back in her chair and waiting for his next move.

Alucard looked the board over. He had her queen, but a mere pawn was threatening his king. He could take the pawn, but then her knight would take him. Alucard smiled, his fangs showing.

"Clever, very clever."

Alucard studied the field. To be trapped twice by a Hellsing was a great blow to his ego. But unlike last time, this trap he would escape.

"Surrender, Alucard. I have you."

"No. I'm not dead yet."

"Yes, you are; and have been for at least 500 years. Now, yield to me." she demanded.

"No!"

Integra jumped out of her chair, walked onto the playing field, took a sword from one of her knights, and started walking towards Alucard's king.

"You'd better stop me." she challenged, with an evil grin. "Because I'm coming for you."

Alucard smiled and relished this new challenge. First, he sent his zombies (pawns) after her. One by one, she cut them down. Their broken limbs scattered across the field. Having destroyed all his pawns, she continued on. Alucard then sent his knights and bishops to stop her. They fought harder. Two against one was unfair, yes; but he was testing her. However, Integra was not one to be stopped so easily once she was set on a course of action. Not having the strength to beat them both, she used her cunning to get them to fight each other. The knight and bishop destroyed each other and again, Integra advanced.

"Marvelous, simple marvelous." snarled Alucard.

Knights, bishops, rookes, and pawns, all destroyed. Only Alucard's king and queen remained. The broken pieces of her opponents lay scattered across the field of war.

"You know, Mouse is going to be mad that you broke all her toys." teased Alucard.

He then sent his queen to face Integra. Integra stopped when she saw Mouse's face. She remembered her promise and hesitated. A mistake that almost cost her the match. Mouse swung her blade at Integra's head. Integra's reflexes were truly fast. She moved more out of physical training than conscious thought. She blocked Mouse's blow. Integra glanced at Alucard. That rotten bastard was laughing at her. He was counting on the fact that she wouldn't be able to fight Mouse. Not after what had happened eight months ago. But this was not Mouse. This was just one of her toys.

"You will not stop me." said Integra, with intent and purpose in her eyes.

"And I will not let you kill my father." said the Toy Mouse.

"Oh, he's good." commented Integra

Alucard was trying to psyche her out.

"But I will win." swore Integra.

Alucard laughed with delight at the thrill of the fight between Integra and Mouse. His blood raged within him as he had watched Integra destroy all who stood before her to reach this point. Never before had a human given his so much …amusement. Unfortunately, for him this toy imitation of Mouse could not compare with the real Mouse and Integra soon defeated it. Alucard frowned his king was in danger. He was in danger. He disappeared from his chair and reappeared in front of Integra, as she swung to kill his king. Integra stopped, the blade mere inches from Alucard's throat. She smiled.

"Yield to me." she commanded.

"No. Join me." he countered.

"Never."

Alucard grabbed Integra's wrist and forced her to turn around. He now held Integra tight against him; her sword touching her throat. He held her tighter as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go, Alucard."

"Yield to me. Say yes to my offer. Just think of what we could do. Just think of what our child could do." he whispered, in her ear.

Integra stopped struggling.

"Our child?"

"The last child I sired became Mouse. Mouse is a warrior and a leader of warriors. Look at her Ricotans, her clan and loyal subjects. She is queen of her people." said Alucard.

Integra thought about Mouse. She and her Ricotans ran England, financially as well as physically, like a well organized Mafia. There wasn't anything that Mouse couldn't find out, buy, or have happen. If Mouse had ever set her mind to it, Integra did not doubt for one second, that she could take England.

"Your child rules England. But our child could rule the world." spoke Integra, as if she could actually see it happening.

"He or She would rule and rule well. There would be nothing that could stop them." he said.

Suddenly, Integra saw a vision of the vampire child she and Alucard would create. With the Ricotans behind him, he set his Army against England and took it. He ruled England with an iron hand as Alucard had done Romania. All major crimes were punishable by death, minor crimes by public flogging. If you did not work, you did not eat. If you could not gain employment, you worked back breaking blue collar jobs. England prospered and grew under his rule, but it was a dark existence. People lived not in hope, but in fear. Those that rebelled paid with not only their lives, but the lives of their families.

There were no vampires, no vampires, no werewolves, no creatures that went bump in the night, but there was also no joy, no love, no hope and no future. Furthermore, their son was not content on just ruling England. He soon turned his attention toward Europe and then Asia. Like so many before him, Genghis Khan and Alexander the Great; their son ruled the known world. Integra broke from Alucard's embrace.

"No. I can't. I will not become your queen." said Integra.

"**WHY!** Why do you still cling to your humanity? They sacrifice you like a pawn. They bid you fight and you fight. They bid you marry and they choose your mate. They take all and give you nothing! And yet you still refuse me! I only want to keep them from ever hurting you again." growled Alucard, in anger.

"This is not about you!" yelled Integra. "This is about me. I have thought about your offer; long and hard, over these many years. But I can not in good conscious just abandon my faith, nor my father's memory. I was raised a Hellsing. I inherited this duty. Now I must fulfill it. As an heir to the legacy of light, I can not cross the boundary into your world. I must fulfill my duty to my God and my country."

"You and your damned sensibility! You hide behind your family and your duty because it is easier to do so than to face it!" he shouted.

"Face what?" she asked softy, knowing full well that there was little about her that he did not know.

"Your own desires." he said.

Integra steeped back, away from him and turned. She did not want to face him. She did not want him to be right.

"For once in your life, admit it. What do you want?" he asked.

It was 30 minutes before Integra spoke again.

"Alucard. I've decided." said Integra, tuning to face him.

Alucard waited.

"Tomorrow, I will become James Wellington's fiancé. But tonight, I am still free chose the man I want."

"And what do you want?" pressed Alucard.

"I know what you want because it is what I want. I have given you my blood, now I offer you my body. But you must **not** take my life." answered Integra.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. _Was she really serious?_

"I am serious. Will you accept my terms of surrender?"

"No." said Alucard, folding his arms. "You are doing this just to spite them. You will regret this in the morning."

"I am not and I will not." said Integra, standing strong. "You asked me to admit it and I have. You asked me what I wanted and I have told you. Will you do this for me? "

Just then the moon appeared from behind the clouds and shone down on her. Alucard was hypnotized by her angelic grace and beauty. He took her in his arms, lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes. A man could drown within her eyes. He had known and respected her strength of character, but this was a new found admiration. In the end, it was he that had surrendered to her

"Yes." he answered.

Alucard lifted her chin, looked into her eyes, and kissed her. His cool lips were like placing an ice cube to your lips. The chilling tingle only fired her desire, a desire that she had long ignored. She returned his kiss and made demands of his lips, as if trying to steal his strength from him. He sat down in a chair, facing the table, and placed Integra in his lap, so that she was straddling him. Integra entangled her right hand in his jet black hair as she kissed him. Alucard's hands coursed over her back and unzipped her dress. He slipped her dress down over her shoulders. Integra looked into Alucard's eyes. They were red as blood red rubies, but held an unusual and ghostly luster. Everything about him was so dark and mysterious. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. He was a forbidden adventure, and she couldn't wait to explore him. Alucard moved her thickblonde hair, which simmered in this light, from her shoulders and exposed her neck. Integra's neck was strong and shapely. In it he could see her blood flowing through her veins. _Oh, to drink from her neck again._ Integra could never know the delight that she had given to him, by allowing him to feed from her. But tonight, he hoped to repay her one hundred fold.

Alucard ran his tongue down her neck, to her shoulder's edge, and back again. Integra sighed under his touch. He ran his hands over her back and down her spine. The deep scars had been completely healed now for years, but they still spoke of her trial by fire in combat. She arched towards him and laid her head upon his shoulder, as he softly stroked each wound.

Alucard caressed her skin. He firmly held her with his left hand as he gently glided the index finger of his right hand over her old wounds. Memories, so many memories were stored in each one.

_"He has such strong hands."_ thought Integra.

Integra's skin savored the attention that Alucard gave it. Integra leaned back, giving Alucard room to work. He was very careful of his fangs and would not let them touch her. Sensations of lust and desire, long dormant and forgotten, rose to the surface like ebbing lava seeking escape from the center of the earth. Integra moaned with contentment and passion each time his tongue touched her.

Integra sat up and looked at Alucard, his intense eyes and his wicked smile. She kissed his lips and took off his top coat. Alucard watched with anticipation as Integra undressed him. Next, she removed his tie and then his vest. Alucard lifted her chin and kissed her. Integra smiled and undid one button of his white dress shirt. This game of a kiss for a button continued until his shirt lay on the ground next to his vest and coat. They resumed kissing, stroking, and exploring each other.

Unlike her skin, Alucard's skin was soft **and** smooth to the touch. One of the benefits of being a vampire was the ability to regenerate. Though he too had fought many, many battles, he had none of the scars. His skin showed no signs of ever having known war. Integra ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and around his waist. His well defined body was cool to the touch. She could hear his sighs of desire as she caressed him. Integra moved closer to Alucard, allowing their bodies to touch. Integra gasped as she could feel the difference in temperature between their bodies. Alucard could feel Integra's beating heart, as if it was his, faster and faster. He could sense her warm blood rushing through her veins. This stirred something within him that had lain sleeping for over 300 years. His own bloodlust was beginning to stir, starting to awaken.

"Do you want continue?" he whispered, seductively in her ear.

"Oh, yes." she answered.

"Then I think we should move this to your bedroom."

Alucard, took her in his arms, and disappeared.

**_"Everything you are. Everything you'll be. Touches the current of love, So deep in me. Every sigh in the night. Every tear that you cry. Seduces me. All that I am and All that I'll be; Means nothing at all, If you can't be with me. Your most innocent kiss. Or your sweetest caress,  
Seduces me. I don't care about tomorrow. I've given up on yesterday. Here and now is all that matters. Right here with you is where I'll stay. Everything in this world. Every voice in the night. Every little thing of beauty, Comes shining thru in your eyes. And all that is you becomes part of me too, 'Cause all you do seduces me. And if I should die tomorrow, I'd go down with a smile on my face. I thank God I've ever known you, I fall down on my knees, For all the love we've made.  
Every sigh in the night. Every tear that you cry. Seduces me seduces me. All that you do , .. Seduces me."_**

Integra said nothing, because she had passed out. Alucard smiled as Integra lay exhausted, from her sensuous rapture. The blissful smile on her face his reward. Integra was indeed as strong woman. She had survived his bloodlust. He gently kissed her lips as she slept.

Suddenly, Alucard's skin began to burn. He looked towards the window and growled his annoyance. The sun had risen and was now seeking to destroy him for what he had done. Alucard went to the window, keeping to the shadows, and closed the huge drapes.

"No, not today. Not even you will drive me from her side today."

Now protected from the sun, Alucard returned to Integra's side. He slid into her bed and took her into his arms. He held her close to him, her exceedingly warm body felt so good to him. He had been so cold for so long. He didn't know why he said it, but he did. It was just something that had to be voiced to be real.

"I love you, Integra Hellsing. And I promise, I will never leave you."

Pleasantly tired and exhausted, Alucard let sleep claim him.

---------------------------------------------

Note: the song "Seduces Me" by Celine Dion.

to Amry: Mouse is a singer. Its what she loves most. But I will tone them down. Also, i use songs to cover up "R" rated stuff. Like the last scene with Alucard and Integra. What i wrote between them was **completely** **unsuitable** for FANFICTION audiences, so you get a song instead. And thanks for reviewing me. Reviews give me ideas and tell me how well, or how poorly i'm doing. And if you make a GOOD point, I will change.

to All My Reviewers: Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alucard's Request**

It had only been two days. Two days since her Royal birthday party. Two days since her affair with her servant, Alucard. Two days and now Integra stood before the queen.

"_This is really getting tiresome_." she thought.

Integra thought back to the day of her birthday. She and Mouse had successfully weeded out all the knights but two. Mouse and James had even fought a duel; the winner would get to keep her. James had outsmarted Mouse and stolen a kiss from her. Integra smiled inwardly. James was a good kisser, but none could ever compare to one of Alucard's kisses.

All around her were the knights, each seated in their "honored" chair. Integra glanced at her chair. It was empty. She inwardly shuddered, as if her chair being empty was a prophetic message. Her attention returned to the present as she heard whispering. She looked at the knights. They were supposed to be her allies. They were all supposed to work together to defend Queen and Country. So far all they had done was gang up on her and ridicule her, betray her and imprison her. They seemed more like hungry jackals than her allies; and today was no different. Although they didn't know it, Integra's hearing was very good.

"She's wearing that awful green uniform again."

"I agree. She looked more suitable in a dress; a real credit to her gender."

"Who knew such a cold hearted harridan had grown up to be such a lovely young woman."

"She'll be too busy with the children to run the organization. We'll easily gain control of it once she becomes pregnant."

Integra clinched her fists and began counting. It was all she could do to control her tongue and keep her emotions from raging out of control. Then she thought about Alucard. He wouldn't stand for anyone else but her controlling the Organization. He'd kill them all, devour their souls, and take control of them. Integra smiled at this thought. Try and take Hellsing from her. Wasn't gonna happen; not now, not ever. Suddenly, all became quiet as the Queen spoke.

"Congratulations Sir Hellsing on your engagement to Sir James Wellington."

"Yes, you have chosen well. My son will make an excellent husband and sire many strong children." smiled Sir Wellington, with great pride.

Integra groaned. Look at that smug bastard, beaming with pride as if HE had done something great. She cringed at the thought of having him as an in-law. She had killed her uncle Richard when he tried to take Hellsing from her. She wondered how much jail time they would give her if she shot him too. Whatever the sentence, it would be worth it. However, Integra was tactful if nothing else.

"Thank you, your majesty." said Integra, forcing herself to speak politely. "I look forward to meeting him again."

Just then the doors opened. All eyes turned towards the newcomer. It was Sir James. Integra raised an eyebrow at him. At the party, he had been wearing a black tie and tux. Today, he was wearing his uniform of the Royal British Army. He was in his late thirties, early forties. He had short brown hair, military styled and cut. His walk gave him away as a military man, a man of duty, honor, and purpose. So far Integra approved of his manner. He was very different from the fops that they had presented to her before. He strode forward and stood beside Integra. He bowed to the Queen.

"Your majesty."

"Sir James." acknowledged the Queen.

"My apologies for being late, your majesty."

"Sir Integra Hellsing. Sir James Wellington."

"Sir Wellington." addressed Integra.

"Sir Hellsing." he answered in like, as he bowed to Integra.

"Well now." began the Queen. "The engagement will be publicly announced to the rest of the world. You two will be allowed to court for six months and then you will be married on the 13th of November."

"Yes, your majesty. By your command." said Integra and James, simultaneously.

"I know that they both of you are only doing this out of duty to the crown." stated the Queen, softly. "But I do hope that someday you two will come to love each other."

Suddenly, the room got very very cold. The room's temperature dropped, frost formed over each window, and every cup of water in the room turned to ice. The breath of each person in the room could now be seen and an eerie silence hung in the air. Integra sighed heavily, as she knew what was coming.

"Oh, no." she groaned.

_"Alucard don't do this."_ she warned him, mentally.

Suddenly, Alucard stood beside Integra. Integra turned and looked at him.

"Hello, master." he said, with a very toothy grin.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, slightly more surprised by his dress than his presence.

"Like it? It's supposed to be the latest style."

She looked at Alucard's clothes. He wasn't wearing his usual red hat and coat. He was wearing black 3 piece suit with red pin stripes, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. His glasses were gone, but he still wore his gloves. He looked pleasantly normal, but that in no way diminished the powerful aura death and destruction that surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in a steady, cold tone.

"Claiming what is mine." he answered, with a low growl, as he stared at James.

"Integra, what's he talking about?" asked Sir James.

"You don't want to know." said Integra.

"Integra Hellsing, you'd better get that monster of yours under control!" demanded Sir Island.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"Ten minutes, master. No more." stated Alucard, as he walked toward the Queen.

Integra thought about it. He would be much easier to deal with later, if he got this off his chest now. Besides, he was behaving. No one was dead, yet.

"Ten minutes." she consented. "No more."

"Integra Hellsing!" shouted Sir Wellington.

Integra just raised an eyebrow as her fellow knights started whispering and shouting their disapproval of her decision. Integra smirked at them. They were practically pissing their pants and all Alucard wanted to do was talk. As Alucard approached the Queen, three of the palace guards rushed to defend her. The readied their rifles to shoot him if he came any closer. However, Alucard just grinned and said…

"Stay."

Each man froze in his tracks. Alucard smiled, as three human statues looked at him with hate.

"Alucard." addressed the Queen.

"Your majesty." he bowed.

"You have something you wish to say."

"Yes, your majesty."

"We will hear you." consented the Queen.

"Have I not been a good servant?"

"Yes, you have. You have served Hellsing and the citizens of England well these last five hundred years."

"Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"No, you have not. Is there something that you want?"

"I want Integra Hellsing." announced Alucard.

"What!" asked the Queen, in complete and utter shock.

Of all the things he could have asked her for, never had the Queen expected this. Integra's insides sank as the room broke into an uproar. More whispering, more protesting, and more calls for Integra to curb her monster. Integra couldn't help but wonder. Were they objecting because Alucard had claimed her or were they complaining because they could see their hold on her slipping away? Who among them would challenge Alucard for her?

"No, you can't have her!" shouted one.

"This is unheard of and unholy! You can't give her to this demon!" shouted another.

The Queen merely raised an eyebrow.

_"Giving me orders now are they? No wonder Integra hates them so much. They really are a presumptuous lot."_

"Integra Hellsing control your pet!" shouted yet another.

Neither Integra nor Alucard paid them any attention. Only the two of them existed in space and time, as they spoke to each mentally.

_"Now you've done it." said Integra._

_"You are mine and no one else's." stated Alucard._

"I'm sorry Alucard, but I can not grant your request." stated the Queen.

"I will have her." he insisted.

"Alucard, if you were human. I would give her to you. I know how strong you are and I know how much she relies on you. **But**, you are not human, you are a vampire. Even as a dhampire, the child would still be a monster. I'm sorry. Integra **must** marry a human." declared the Queen.

"So be it. If you will not give her to me, then I will take her from you." growled Alucard, turning his back on the Queen and advancing on Integra.

Integra remained still and she remained calm, despite the noise and commotion going on around her. She could hear them, the knights, shouting and protesting; but all she could see was Alucard, grinning wickedly, and coming for her. She had no reason to fear him. He had only come to talk. He wasn't in kill mode …yet. Suddenly, James moved and stood in front of Integra.

"No." he said. "I will not let you harm her."

"Stand aside human." demanded Alucard.

"I will not." he retorted.

Integra looked at James, as if seeing him for the first time. This man didn't even know her and yet he was willing to stand up to Alucard for her. He was either very brave or very foolish. She was still trying to decide which, but she had to stop this now, before it got out of hand.

"James don't, I'm not worth your life." said Integra, hoping he would back down on threat of death.

"You are to me." he said, not taking his eyes of Alucard. "What kind of man would I be if I let a monster run off with my future wife and did nothing to stop him."

"And what will you do to stop me,** human**?" grinned Alucard, fangs and all.

With that Alucard disappeared and reappeared behind Integra. He wrapped his left arm around Integra and pulled her to him.

"Alucard, let me go." demanded Integra.

Sir James turned around to see Alucard holding Integra tightly. Integra struggled to escape his grasp, but could not. Sir James stepped forward, drawing his sword as he went to challenge Alucard. Alucard pulled out his Jackal and aimed it at Sir James.

"Don't." commanded Alucard. "I only came for Integra. But I won't have you stop me."

"Then you'd better shoot me. Cause the second you leave, I'm coming to take her back." declared Sir James.

"James don't! Alucard stop, don't you dare shoot him!" ordered Integra.

Alucard stared at Sir James. This human honestly loved Integra, or thought he did. He hadn't even met the real Integra until today and already he was willing to die for her. Alucard delve deep into his mind. He could see the childhood of Sir James, alone without a father that didn't want him. (Sir Wellington wanted nothing to do with him until today. Today, he had a use for his son as Integra's husband.) Alucard could see the young man growing up in military school. He had developed a code of honor and a will of iron that surpassed the other boys. He could see the solider that this man had become, the sacrifices that he too had made for Queen and country. He could see why Mouse had chosen this man for Integra's husband. Just like Integra, his life had been sacrificed to serve the conceited needs of others. Alucard lowered his gun. Sir James stepped forward, thinking Alucard was giving up. The thunderous click-boom of Alucard's Jackal reverberated throughout the hall.

"**ARRAGHGHH!"** screamed Sir James, as he fell to the floor, holding his side.

**"Alucard!"** shouted Integra.

"Relax. It's only a flesh wound. He'll live." stated Alucard to Integra.

Hearing a shot coming from inside the Queen's audience hall, the palace guards rushed into the room. They levied their guns on Alucard.

"Hold your fire!" ordered the Queen. "Do not harm Integra."

With that, Alucard grinned and then both he and Integra disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Lemon, serious intent**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Against My Will**

"**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND!" **scolded Integra.

Alucard merely sat in her chair with his feet up on her desk, in her office. He just sat and watched as Integra ranted and raged.

"Do you know what they will do to us! To Me! If they believe I have lost control of you!" shouted Integra.

"But you have lost control of me. Or have you forgotten?" asked Alucard coolly.

Then Integra remembered. She remembered how she had given herself to him. How she felt as he touched her, loved her, and set her body on fire. Integra turned from him. Though she had lost control of him, over him; she was still very angry about his blatant disregard for her position. She could only too well imagine what the knights were saying about her now. No, she had a duty to queen and country.

"I will not allow it!" growled Alucard, reading her thoughts. "None of them will take what is rightfully mine!"

"Don't growl at me! I can't help this anymore than you! It is my duty to …" stated Integra, firmly.

"Your duty! Your duty is to me!" shouted Alucard, now standing up.

"I am not **your** servant!" shouted Integra.

"But you are **my** wife!" he retorted.

Integra stood silent and dumbfounded. _Wife? There was no ceremony._

"In my day, you didn't need one. In my day, it was just a simple oath of fidelity between two people; such as I had with Mouse's mother. You gave me your heart, your blood, and your body to me the night of your birthday; and since the day we met, you have always had mine." revealed Alucard.

Integra didn't know what to say. Half of her screamed NO, this is impossible. We can't do this. Not with him. The other half of her just smiled and took comfort in the fact that in his own way, he loved her.

"Alucard, I…" she began, unsure of what to say.

"The knights will just have to accept that you will never marry." said Alucard, now whispering in her ear as he stood behind her.

But sensibility and duty demanded her attention. She was the daughter of Lionel Hellsing, the only blood of his line, a guarding of light that was on a mission from God. Realization of a life that did not belong to her drove her to speak.

"No, Alucard. I can't."

"Did you not ask me to sire the next heir of Hellsing?" asked Alucard, with an evil grin.

Integra's eyes went wide with fear and realization.

"Then its high time that I did." stated Alucard, as he unleashed his tendrils on her. Integra swatted away one of his shadow tendrils and it retreated from her. Integra jumped suddenly at the touch of something so cold caressing her legs. Integra tried to break free.

"I thought I told you no." she reiterated. "A gentleman…"

"But I'm no gentleman. I am a monster, remember." taunted Alucard. "A monster that is no longer blood bound to obey you."

He was right. He was now free of her control. He was free to come and go as he pleased. He could do as he wished and yet he still obeyed her (sort of). He still stayed with her. Alucard's eyes began to glow devilish red as he pressed his attack. Integra started swearing violently as Alucard's shadows wrapped themselves around her arms and legs like a boa constrictor encircling its prey.

"Was machst du da fur scheibe!" she swore at him.

His dark and serpentine tendrils lifted her off the ground and suspended her in the air. She continued swearing and struggling against them, vowing to break free.

"Hurensohn!" she yelled, glaring down at him, with as eyes as dangerous as they were blue.

Suddenly, Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you knew that word." he chuckled.

"I know that one and a hundred more. Now, put me down!" she shouted.

"No." said Alucard.

"When you told me I'd regret my decision, I didn't think that **you'd** make me regret it."

Integra had stopped struggling. She knew full well that she would never break his grip. She calmed herself, controlled her thoughts, controlled the quivering in her voice and gave him an order. A verbal order that dripped with all the contempt and hatred that she could muster.

"I demand you put me down! Right now or I'll …!"

"You'll what?" asked Alucard, his voice ebbing with malice.

"You'd never take me against my will!" shouted Integra.

"What about my will?" he asked.

"Damn you, Alucard! Let me go!" she raged.

Alucard commanded his tendrils to lower her to the ground.

"That's better." she said. _"The nerve of him."_

Alucard's shadows lowered her to the ground, but they did not release her. He looked into her eyes. They were as blue as his were red. Such an appealing contradiction, but everything about them was a contradiction. Alive, dead, good, bad, girl, boy. She was fire and he was ice. He actually hated himself for wanting her so badly. A vampire no life **king** that was madly in love with a mortal woman. Oh, how the mighty Zeus has fallen. He leaned into her and claimed her lips.

Integra tried not to let him get to her. She tried to steel herself against his advances. However, Integra's body responded of its own accord to Alucard's touch. In spite of herself, she returned his kiss. Alucard's kiss was harsh and unbending, seeming to extract Integra's very breath. She allowed his tongue to force its way inside her mouth. As their tongues intertwined and caressed each other, even his tongue fought to possess her. His kisses were as ice and yet they seem to set her on fire. Suddenly, Integra opened her eyes.

_"What the hell am I doing? I said NO!"_ she thought.

Integra bit Alucard's tongue as hard as she could. His blood ran down her throat. She pulled away from him and spat his blood out upon the floor.

"I said no! Maleducato Scemo! Ceffo!" she reiterated, this time swearing in Latin.

Alucard smiled widely, as he swallowed the blood from his tongue. He licked his lips.

"I didn't think you knew those words either. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a naughty girl you are? I think you need to be punished."

Alucard turned Integra over and bent her over her own desk. His tendrils reached up through the desk, wrapped themselves around her, and pinned her to her desk, so she couldn't move, not a single inch.

"Alucard, you bloody vampire! How dare you!" shouted Integra, as she resumed struggling and kicking to be free.

Alucard smiled with wicked intent. As nice as Integra's backside was to look at; Alucard had more in mind than just looking at her butt. He began stroking both cheeks with his hands, soft circular motions and then just a squeeze. Integra gasped and blushed bright red at the audacity he displayed. He stroked the outside of her legs as he stood behind her. He pressed hard against her as he leaned down to speak to her, so that she could feel him getting harder and harder. He wanted her to feel just how much he wanted her. Integra's senses were in full panic mode. She was desperately trying to think of a way out of this. She jerked and jerked against his tendrils, but they held her fast and only tighten their grip. She could feel Alucard grinding into her. She understood that he wanted her to feel this. Feel his desire, feel her fear, feel her helplessness to do anything to stop him. Suddenly, she felt his cold breath on her ear.

"Do you remember how it feels? Can you not wait to feel me again?" he cooed, his voice just dripping with lust.

Integra could feel him spreading her legs with his feet. She could feel him unzipping her pants.

"You freakin' son of a witch! You take me against my will and I will kill you! I will see you burn in hell for this! I will gouge out your blasted eyes, all 600 of them!" yelled Integra, with fear and contempt.

"Ha ha ha, that's my girl, so full of venom and fire. By the way, I only have 432 eyes in my other form. All the better to see you with, my dear."

Integra's blood turned cold as she felt him lower her pants to her ankles. She gasped as she heard a rip of fabric and then felt a draft of air.

**"GOD DAMN YOU ALUCARD!" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences**

Integra was sitting at her desk, in her office hunched over her paperwork. She was determined to keep up with the workload. She was not going to give them a reason to believe that she had lost control of Alucard. After all, nothing had changed about their work. Freaks still needing killing. Alucard was still doing his job. The paperwork still piled up. The only that had changed was her "social" life. Integra put down her pen and thought about the events that had transpired this week.

Her birthday, it had all begun that night. She was now 38 years old.

_"Jeez, I'll be 40 in two years."_

After going to her own birthday ball, and "weeding out" the knights' sons as potential husbands; she had spent the night with Alucard. Since then he had become very possessive of her. He had declared to the Queen and all the Knights that he was claiming her as his. Since then, they had made love twice. The first time, he just flat out raped her. The second time was two days later, and it was in the shower. She had just woken up and was taking her morning shower. Then, he just appeared. He took the soap and began washing her from shoulders to ankles. Integra fondly remembered how he washed her shoulders. His big hands messaging in the soap in small circles. All the while whispering in her ear how she would always be his. He caressed her, bathed her, and lathered her. In the end, they not only ended up shagging in the shower, but spending the most of the day in bed. Integra smiled. One thing was for sure, he was a very virile vampire. Someone knocking brought Integra out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened. It was Mouse. She was bringing Integra's dinner. Integra missed Walter, the old Walter. The old Walter was warm, kind, caring and a trusted confidant. The new Walter was dark, brooding, and creepy. Even more so than Alucard. It was normal for Alucard to be creepy. It wasn't normal for Walter to be. Integra wished to God that he would snap out of whatever it was that Millennium had done to him and go back to being the old Walter. This new dark Walter, she didn't like and didn't trust. And yet, she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. It wouldn't be like she hadn't killed men before. She had. She had done her duty by them and ended their suffering. She sent their souls to heaven. She wept at their loss. But this man, her beloved Walter, killing him would have been too much like killing a part of her own soul. She just couldn't do it, not the man that raised her after her father died.

"How are you feeling today, master?" asked Mouse, placing her dinner tray on her desk.

"I'm fine." answered Integra, returning to her paperwork.

"You shouldn't work so hard, sir. It's not like you to get sick every morning." commented Mouse.

"Oh, no. I will not let those curs think I've lost control. Our mission will continue. The work will be done." stated Integra firmly, as she opened another letter. "Oh, not again."

"Something wrong, sir?" asked Mouse.

"It's Sir Wellington. He wants an apology for nearly killing his son." explained Integra, standing up and savoring the smell of her dinner.

Suddenly, she bent over in pain and held her stomach.

"Arrgghh." groaned Integra.

She covered her mouth and dashed for the bathroom. Mouse raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Didn't think my cooking was that bad." she snickered.

Then Mouse heard Integra vomit and the toilet flush. Mouse walked towards the bathroom. She knocked and then entered. Integra was at the sink. She washed her face and looked into the mirror.

"Something's wrong with you master." announced Mouse. "And I know what it is."

"So do I. I just can't believe it." sighed Integra.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." said Mouse.

Integra looked to her left, but Mouse was gone. Integra decided to go back to her desk and try to eat her dinner. She was almost finished with it by the time Mouse came back.

"Where have you been?" asked Integra. "I thought you said you'd be right back."

"I went shopping. It took a while cause I wasn't sure which one to get. So, here are three different ones. Each one says that you will know for sure in 2 minutes." explained Mouse, handing Integra the bag.

Integra took the bag and looked inside.

"Pregnancy tests?"

"Yes, sir. This one shows plus if your pregnant and minus if not. This one shows pink if pregnant, white if not. And this one, …"

"Why not just call my doctor?" asked Integra, more telling than asking.

"Do you trust him not to inform the queen of your condition?" asked Mouse.

Integra didn't answer. She just took the bag and headed back towards the bathroom. Mouse picked up Integra's dinner tray and started to leave. Before she left, she said…

"If you wish a doctor's opinion. I will call Dr. Cornelia."

Integra read the labels of each one. She followed the instructions exactly. Now, she waited for the results. God, 120 seconds was a long time. Mouse was sitting in Integra's chair waiting for her to come back.

"So, what's the verdict." asked Mouse.

"It was positive and pink. I'm pregnant." stated Integra, flatly.

"Well, my God. Don't be so happy about it." laughed Mouse.

"I am and I'm not. I wanted this, but I don't. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"No one ever is. So are you going to tell Alucard now or later." asked Mouse, standing up and giving Integra her seat back.

"No, I will tell him after I've seen the doctor. Is he awake yet?"

"Yes. He, Walter and Seras are feeding now." answered Mouse.

Integra frowned. Walter feeding. It was a horrible thought to her.

"How is Walter? Is there any change?"

"He's behaving. At least now he'll stay in his room without being chained. To the rest of the world Walter Ddollneazz is dead." informed Mouse.

Integra relaxed into her chair. She didn't know why she so upset at Mouse's words. After all, Walter was over 60 years old. He would have died one day and she would still be alone. But no, it was the fact that he was now undead that bothered her so much. Integra had no control over him. That's why she had kept him chained in the basement. But some how Alucard was able to control Walter or maybe it was the fact that they were now the same; old comrades, both vampires, both servants of Hellsing.

**DING DONG.**

"What's that?" asked Mouse.

"That would be the door bell." informed Integra, sarcastically.

"Really? I've never heard it before."

"That's because we very rarely get visitors. Maybe it's your Dr. Cornelia."

"Not that fast." said Mouse.

"Well, go see who it is." commanded Integra.

"Yes, sir." acknowledged Mouse, as she disappeared.

Integra wasn't alone for long. Alucard showed up a few minutes after Mouse left.

"Good evening, Integra." greeted Alucard.

"Good evening, Alucard."

"You have a surprise for me." he stated, reading her mind.

"I may be pregnant." announced Integra, waiting to see the look on his face.

Alucard was all teeth and a wicked smile.

"May be? You either are or you are not. There's no half way with these things." he chuckled.

"Well, all three tests came up positive. But I still prefer to get a doctor's opinion." stated Integra, walking around to the front of her desk to face him.

Alucard stared at Integra. He looked at her angelic face, her tall and slender neck, and her stomach. Integra was a bit shocked as Alucard knelt before her and placed an ear to her stomach. Integra smiled at him. She so loved looking down at him. He was so powerful and she controlled him. She controlled his power and that made her powerful. She ran her fingers through his hair as he listened to her stomach. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Twins." he said.

"What!" exclaimed Integra.

"You're going to have twins." he reiterated.

"Oh, boy." groaned Integra.

She wasn't sure she could handle one and now she was going to have two. _When is Dr. Cornelia going to get here?_

Just then, Mouse knocked and entered the room. She saw Alucard on his knees before Integra and started to back out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." she apologized.

"No, interruption." corrected Integra. "He was just listening to his children."

"Children! Boy, I leave the room for one minute." Mouse snickered.

"Who was at the door?" asked Integra, briskly.

"Oh, James Wellington is down stairs. I left him in the TV room." informed Mouse.

Alucard growled.

"What's he doing here?" Alucard demanded.

"Well, if his father's letters are any indication, he's probably here for that apology you owe him for shooting him." said Integra to Alucard, as he stood up.

"I will not." snarled Alucard.

"Actually, he told me he's here to challenge Alucard for you. Now that his wound has healed, he expects a fair fight." explained Mouse.

"Is he alone?" asked Alucard.

"Yes." said Mouse. "There are no others on our grounds. He has no back up and no one to save him."

"Alucard. Leave him alone." commanded Integra. "It's time we cleared up this misunderstanding. Mouse, come with me."

Alucard looked at Mouse; Mouse shrugged, and then followed Integra out the door.

Integra and Mouse entered the TV room. Sir James Wellington stood to greet them. Integra stood before Sir James, while Mouse stood quietly in the background.

"Sir Hellsing. How are you?" asked Sir James.

"I'm quiet well, thank you." replied Integra. Question is, how are you?"

"I heal fast. Alucard wasn't trying to kill me, was he?" asked James.

"No. They'd still be scraping pieces of you off the floor if he was going to kill you." said Integra, sitting down on the couch. "Sit down Sir Wellington. There is a matter of great importance that we must discuss."

"Only my father is Sir Wellington. Please call me James, or Jim if you like." corrected James.

"You don't like your father?" asked Integra, curious as to his grated voice.

"My father never wanted me. Wouldn't talk to me or acknowledge anything I did. He was always so busy with his work. I was sent to military school as soon as I was old enough to go. He never wrote and he never visited. So I joined the British Army and I never looked back. Then one day, I get a letter from him. He was demanding my presence at Buckingham Palace for my knightship. Not more than two seconds after I was knighted, he tells me I'm now a suitor for your hand. Needless to say I was angry. I wasn't even going to show up at the ball, but then I heard about you. The more they talked about you being a …pardon me…cold hearted witch, the more I wanted to meet you. So I went. I glad I did." revealed Sir James, looking at Integra.

"Uh, about that. James, do you believe that a good relationship is not based on lies, but on truth and trust?" asked Integra.

"Of course, but I would never lie to you."

"But I have lied to you."

"What? When?"

"First, you must give me your solemn oath never, ever tell anyone what I am about to tell you." insisted Integra.

"Alright, I swear." he said, wondering just what secret she had, beside Alucard, that was so great.

"James, I can not be your wife." said Integra, matter of factly. "I belong to Alucard."

"Is that so?" stated James, not really sure of how he was going to handle this.

"Yes. I have accepted his …proposal." revealed Integra. "And there is something else you must know."

"And that is?" he asked, curiously.

"I am pregnant with his children."

"What!" he questioned, not believing one word of what Integra had just told him.

"So what now?" asked James. "You know full well that they still expect us to marry."

"Did you not say that if I didn't choose you as my husband, that you wanted Mouse?" asked Integra, remembering the night of her birthday party.

"Yes, but her name was Kalle." remembered James.

"Mouse come here." called Integra.

Mouse stepped forward and waited to be acknowledged.

"James, this is Mouse." said Integra.

Sir James stood and went over to Mouse. He looked her up and down. Mouse didn't move, but watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

"But she's younger than the person who escorted you to the ball." commented James.

"Mouse, show him." ordered Integra.

Mouse morphed her appearance and Sir James stared dumbfounded at the Kalle that he had met at the ball.

"You mean she's a …a..."

"Vampire." finished Integra.

"You brought a **vampire** to **Buckingham Palace**?" he questioned.

"The long and short of it, yes."

"That explains the tests. That's how she was able to …" he reveled in realization. "Integra, you're insane."

"Borderline, definitely. I believe formal introductions are in order. Colour Sergeant James Wellington this is Mouse. Her real name is Kalle, but she prefers Mouse. Kalle, this is Colour Sergeant James Wellington. The man you have chosen to be my husband." introduced Integra.

Sir James looked from Integra to Mouse and back again. Then Mouse changed back into her normal self before his eyes.

"So you have two vampires in your employ." commented James.

"Actually, I have four. This I must also ask you to keep a secret. No one, but you knows about them." revealed Integra. "There should be no secrets between us, as that we are to be married if the court has its way. But Alucard has claimed me and I him. I can not marry you. Not now, not ever. I trust this too you will keep to yourself."

"You have my word, of course. But I…"

Sir James reached out and touched Mouse's shoulder, as if seeking to verify her reality.

"Unbelievable. She's so…normal. I've heard stories about the monster Alucard; stories that vampires are big, bad, bloodthirsty monsters that…" cited James.

"That prey upon women and children. We bewitch the mind and drain the life from our victims to sustain our own lives. I assure you James, I am all these things and more, when you piss me off." said Mouse, with a wicked and playful smile.

"But you look like…like you could be my little sister. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 402 years old, but my life was ended at 16 years."

"16! My God! You're not even legal!"

Mouse chuckled.

"But I'm old enough to know better."

"There's no way I can be in love with you." said James.

"There is only one way to tell." reminded Integra, leaning back against the arm rest of the couch.

"I'm not kissing her! I'll go to jail!" feared James.

"Mouse." called Integra.

"Hm." said Mouse, still staring at Sir James, her eyes beginning to glow red.

"Can you make yourself look older?" asked Integra.

"Well, I could take up smoking, drinking cognac, and wearing men's clothes." Mouse snickered.

"Mouse." scolded Integra.

"Close your eyes, James." requested Mouse.

He did so and Mouse changed her appearance to resemble what she would have looked like at age 21.

"O.K. You can open them." she said.

Sir James looked at her new image and stared wide-eyed.

"Better?" asked Mouse.

"Why couldn't you have died at 21?" he said, stepping closer to her.

"Because the vampires that murdered my family didn't seem the patient sort." retorted Mouse.

Sir James looked into her eyes. They were unnerving and served well to remind that she was not human. However, the rest of Mouse was simply delightful to look at. She had an athletic frame that could not be hidden by her Hellsing uniform. Her uniform bulged revealing her arm strength. The pants of her uniform fit her shape will and hugged a tight backside. He could only imagine the rest of her through that dark blue uniform. Sir James reached out to touch her. Mouse shuddered under the touch of his warm hand. His warmth sent a fire through her that warmed her core. She wanted to be warm. She wanted him to warm her.

"I thought it might be an illusion." he said, caressing her arm. "But you're real."

"If it were only an illusion, she wouldn't have been able to fool people so easy. The stronger minded ones would have seen right through her." informed Integra.

Sir James leaned forward and claimed Mouse's lips. Just a taste, at first, but then more deeply. Integra raised an eyebrow as she watched her ex fiancé wrap his arms around Mouse and pull her closer. Mouse couldn't help herself. She tried to maintain her self-control, she really tried. But she could hear his heart beating in her ears. She could feel his warm blood surging through his veins. She could smell his desire. She heartily returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. He broke off kissing her lips and kissed her neck. That did it; he had succeeded in awakening her. She gently tore his flesh with the tip of her fangs. Then she sucked at his wound, sticking her tongue deep into his neck. Sir James jerked as he felt the touch of her cold tongue inside his flesh; like an ice cold coca-cola on a very hot day. Sir James surrendered to the sensation of her vampiric kiss. He fell to his knees. Mouse held him tightly, steadying him, as she changed back into her original form. His blood was so warm and so sweet, filled with excitement and wanting, she sucked his blood to her fill.

"Enjoy yourself, Mouse." said Integra. "My gift to you, for your service me."

Integra closed the door as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Know Its Wrong, But I Just Can't Stop**

Mouse finished feeding from James. She withdrew her tongue from his neck. She stood, arms outstretched, and roared in elation; savoring the taste of him.

"Arrghh! So Sweet and Delicious." she declared.

James was still on his knees. He looked up at Mouse. This young vampire had just drunk his blood. He should have been afraid. He should have been trying to escape, running away or something. Trying to kill her even, something besides just kneeling there and looking at her. She was so strong. He could feel her life-force radiating from her. Her fangs were still dripping with his blood. Her eyes flashed bright red with excitement. Her voice chilled his bones and yet it was not fear that he felt. Suddenly, he became very aware of an aching need in his loins. He quickly looked down at the floor in shame.

"You want her, don't you? She's only eighteen! You should be ashamed of yourself. What about Integra? You're supposed to be her fiancé." reminded his superego (good side).

"Hello! She just drank your blood! She's a vampire and older than you'll ever be. Didn't she say she was 402 years old? That's way past the age of consent. If anything she'd be the one going to jail, for delinquency of a minor; besides Integra doesn't want you." insisted his id (bad side).

"It doesn't LOOK that way. It looks like I'm forty and she's eighteen." reiterated his superego.

"What you plan on performing for an audience? Everyone thinks you came here for Integra. Come on, you know you want to. We **need** to." urged his id.

Mouse looked down at James. His head was down and his mind was racing. Mouse wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe he was upset about her drinking his blood. She looked into his mind and saw that he was arguing with himself, but about her. She smiled, she knew what he wanted. She inhaled the air around him. His desire was so strong, that it ignited the air around him. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Mouse, I …"

Mouse knelt before him, lifted his chin, and looked him in the eyes.

"I…want…"

"Can't make up your mind? Allow me to help you." she said.

Mouse stood up, grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him up to her. She said nothing to him as she claimed his lips. James could taste his blood, still on her lips. He could feel her tongue, seeking an audience with his. The kiss between them deepened as James' own desire took control of him.

As cold as Mouse's body usually was, she felt as if she was on fire. It had been over two hundred years since her tryst with Donner. Donner had been a priest from the Vatican's Section XIII. He had been sent to England to kill Mouse. But somehow, they had ended up in bed together. All that Mouse could remember was drinking, music, and a lot of shouting and arguing. And then waking up, completely naked, with an equally naked priest beside her. After that, she and Donner spent two weeks together before the Vatican demanded his return. From that day on, they had remained best friends until the day he died.

James fell back onto the couch into a seated position and Mouse straddled him. Their kiss ended and he stared into her star sapphire eyes.

"Ugh, yeah." he sighed. "That feels good."

"If that feels good, let me know how you feel tomorrow." grinned Mouse, giving him another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Story of Mouse **

Integra left Sir James with Mouse and returned to her office. Alucard was sitting in her chair, with his feet up, waiting for her.

"Well, that takes care of him." informed Integra. "He has released his claim on me."

"He's still here though. I can feel his presence. So where is he?" asked Alucard, slightly annoyed that this man was still in his house.

"He's with Mouse. He knows the truth and he's willing to keep the secret." said Integra.

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?" asked Alucard, taking his feet off her desk and putting them on the floor.

"Yes?" said Integra, as she walked towards Alucard. "He is an honorable man and I will not lie to him."

Alucard laughed at her. Her sense of duty and honor was so strong, but it was the noble pride of hers that drew him to her.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Integra, standing in front of her desk with her arms folded.

"Vladimir for the boy. Victoria for the girl." he said.

"If its two boys, I think we should name them Vladimir and Lionel. I'd like one of them to be named Lionel, after my father." she reflected.

"Alright." agreed Alucard.

He held his hand out to her and she came to him. He easily lifted her into his lap.

"Alucard." called Integra, leaning against him.

"Yes." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me about Mouse's mother. What was she like?" asked Integra.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well, sometimes, Mouse is like you; silent, cunning, and very deadly. On the other hand, sometimes, she is someone else; playful, mischievous, and musical." said Integra.

"The music she got from her mother. Mouse's mother was a Norse warrior named Lillian. She was strong woman with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was a valiant warrior, a skilled hunter, and a fine singer. On the nights when the moon was full, she would sing to it." told Alucard.

"Sing to the moon?" queried Integra, wondering why anyone in their right mind would sing to the moon.

"Yes. Her people were from the north. It was said that her people were called the people of Fenrir. The mythical son of Loki." answered Alucard.

"How did you meet her?"

"On the battlefield. There was a rebellion against the king. The war was a bloody one." said Alucard, waving his hand and creating the illusion for her to see. "So naturally, I was drawn to it. I used the blood of the dying to quench my thirst and to refill my winery. Then I came upon a woman. One of the few, that I had ever seen participate in battle. I was about to drain her, when a dagger entered my chest."

Alucard waved his hand and his memory become reality. Integra watched with interest as the events unfolded before her. Alucard rarely spoke of his past.

**"Still fighting, I see." chuckled Alucard.**

**"As long as I ... breathe, I will ... fight." she gasped.**

"Why didn't you turn her?" asked Integra.

"I didn't think of it. Looking back now, that thought never entered my mind. Anyway, I took her home. I treated her wounds and gave her a room in my castle. It was weeks before all her wounds had healed. I spoke with her every evening. She told me about her life and about the war. She had come from a long line of kings and now the people were challenging her authority." explained Alucard.

**"Stay as long as you wish."**

**"Thank you, my lord."**

**"I must warn you though; I also have enemies that may come looking for me. If they find me, they will no doubt kill you too."**

"She didn't mind the fact that you slept all day?" asked Integra, with a yawn.

"No." answered Alucard. "I asked her about it one evening."

"**No, it doesn't. Valmar slept all day too; the lazy bastard."**

"**Husband?"**

**"Brother, I have never been married."**

"So she protected you by day and you protected her while she slept at night." commented Integra.

"Yes. I woke up early one night and went looking for her. She was not in her room and she was not in the garden; that she had made for herself. I went out the front door to call for her and stepped into a trap. Had I been human, the trap would have killed me. I wondered who had placed it there. I found several more such traps, as I continued searching for Lillian. Each trap was placed at an entrance to my home. In her own way, she was trying to protect me. I finally found her hiding atop the main turret. She stood there, her bow and arrow at the ready, searching the surrounding areas, and waiting for my enemies." narrated Alucard.

"**So here you are. What are you doing way up here?" inquired Alucard.**

"**Since before dawn, my lord, I have stood guard while you slept." Lillian reported, as she turned to face Alucard. "I have seen none approach today. But I will continue my watch tomorrow. I will be ready for him, if he comes for you."**

**Alucard smiled. **

"**So diligent a warrior, I thank you. However, do come inside. It's getting late and it's getting cold." said Alucard, escorting her inside.**

Integra watched, through sleepy eyes, as a loving couple entered the castle and sat down to dinner. Alucard did not eat, but watched as she did. The roaring fire in the fireplace filled the room with warmth and soft light. When Lillian had finished eating, she walked over to Alucard and knelt before him.

**"What are you doing? Why do you kneel before me? My home is yours. Come, get up."**

"**My lord, I wish to thank you and repay you for your kindness to me."**

"**Your company is my reward."**

"**Please, my lord. I have no land, no home, and no money; but if you do not find me to "unpleasing" to look upon. I offer you myself."**

**Alucard walked over to her and pulled her up off her knees.**

"**Why?"**

**Lillian lowered her head.**

"**Because, I love you." she whispered.**

**Alucard roughly lifted Lillian's chin and kissed her hard.**

Integra blushed and looked away as Alucard and Lillian made love in Lillian's bedroom.

"Alucard." stated Integra, clearing her throat.

"You wanted to know about Mouse, this is how Mouse was made." chuckled Alucard. "Why be shy about it now. You were in the same position only a couple of nights ago."

"Alucard!"

Alucard laughed at Integra.

"However, all things do come to an end. Then came the night when she discovered what kind of man I truly was." said Alucard.

Integra saw the door to Alucard's chambers burst open. She saw what Lillian saw; a monster of a man, biting the neck of his helpless victim, and drinking his blood. Lillian shook her head, her eyes wide with horror.

"**My god, no." she screamed.**

**A frighten woman ran from the room as fast as her legs would go**.

"Why didn't you go after her?" asked Integra, looking up at Alucard.

"I had waited too long in feeding. I was too hungry to follow her. Besides, you saw the fear in her eyes. Had I chased after her then, I would have only frightened her more. It took me over a year to find her again."

"Why so long?"

"By the time I had retuned to normal, she had taken my best horse and left. While I was searching for her, I ran into your accursed ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing."

Integra yawned again and her eyes closed.

"Am I boring you?" asked Alucard, with a grin, as he looked at Integra's sleeping form.

"No." she said, eyes still closed. "What happened? Did you ever find her again?"

"As I said, it took me over a year to find her. And when I did, it was because my blood was calling out to me."

"**Shhh, don't cry. Ohh, my poor little mouse. Are you hungry?"**

**Lillian slid out of bed, away from her husband, and went to pick up her daughter.**

"**So this is why you came looking for me, that night." said a voice from behind her.**

**Lillian turned in surprise and came face to face with Alucard.**

"**Hello, my lord." she said, unafraid. "This is Kalle, your daughter."**

**Lillian handed Kalle to him. Alucard took her and Kalle stopped crying.**

"**She knows you're her father. She always cries when Ivan tries to hold her."**

"**Ivan?" said Alucard, looking past Lillian, at the man sleeping in her bed.**

"**I am sorry, my lord. But I was alone and pregnant with your daughter, I had no choice. I had to think of Kalle."**

"**He only wants your blood to stable his hold of your throne." said Alucard, as he read Ivan's mind.**

"**I know. But Kalle is all that matters."**

"**She's so small." said Alucard, returning his attention to his daughter.**

**Alucard placed his index finger on her nose. Kalle woke up and bit him. Alucard pushed back her lip to reveal two tiny fangs. He smiled with a father's pride.**

"**She's my little mouse." said Lillian, taking her back.**

"**Lillian." said Alucard, placing his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**You once asked me what you could do for me to repay me. Protect my daughter. Do this for me."**

"**That I swear, my lord." promised Lillian.**

"**Listen to me well. Because she is my daughter, people will fear and hate her. Watch her carefully and never let her drink blood. If she does not drink, she should be fine. She won't become a monster, like me."**

"**You're no monster. I am a warrior of the Halas clan. I have seen what monsters men can be and I will never think of you as such."**

**Alucard stared deep into Lillian's eyes. And then kissed her lips, one last time.**

"**Van Hellsing still hunts me. If he finds me, he will kill her. So this will be the last time that you will see me."**

"**As long as I have Kalle, I will see you everyday."**

"**She does look like me." smiled Alucard. "Goodbye, Lillian."**

"**Goodbye, my lord."**

Integra's snoring stopped Alucard's tale. He stood with her in his arms. He disappeared and then reappeared in Integra's room. He undressed her down to her underwear, put her favorite dark blue pajamas on her, and then placed her gently in her bed. He coved her with blankets and said goodnight.

----

NOTE: Kalle "Mouse" Halas is the only "living" child sired biologically by Alucard. She came to Hellsing after her mother died, brought there by her father. Since the Hellsings didn't know that Alucard was her father, they treated her as one of his "turned" children and made her part of their organization.

After several missions, it became clear that Mouse was a more effective hunter if she hunted alone. Over time, Mouse became the second most powerful hunter in the Hellsing organization. Due to her young age, she was allowed to befriend the Hellsing children. She taught them all about vampires and how to hunt them. Her games of hide and seek were very effective in teaching the Hellsing children the proper way to hunt vampires. She also taught them how to fight the controlling mind powers of the vampire and how to focus their minds to see through their illusions.

Being so close to the Hellsing children, allowed her to escape the inhuman testing that was done to Alucard. (Being that the master of Hellsing had no wish to upset his children.) However, Mouse grew so unpredictable and violent, trying to free Alucard; that when ever they tested on him, they would bind her in silver chains in the very room that Integra had found Alucard.

Through the years, father and daughter have served Hellsing and England more loyally than any citizen of England. Mouse obeys Alucard in all things, but will often test the limits of her growing powers by trying to kill him. This Alucard takes in stride, as that it is often the only amusement that he has in his downtime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Something's Wrong, I Can Feel It**

Months later, Alucard and Walter were walking the streets of London. It was a cold November night; but Alucard and Walter didn't notice or even care. They were hunting. Alucard walked head and shoulders above most of the Londoners; so none even caught his eye. Walter, however, his eyes were everywhere. He kept scanning the crowds of people walking by them.

"What's the matter, Walter?" asked Alucard.

"I'm hungry." answered Walter.

"You just ate." reminded Alucard.

"Not hungry for food." said Walter.

"What are you hungry for?" asked Alucard, still walking ahead of Walter.

Suddenly, Walter stopped. Sensing that he had, Alucard turned to face him.

"Seras." said Walter.

"She's too young for you." said Alucard.

"Technically, she's older than me. She's been a vampire longer." told Walter.

"But she still clings to her humanity. After 15 years, she still hasn't mastered some of the basic skills that you, in 7 years, have already mastered." revealed Alucard.

Walter remained silent. Seras had always been timid in nature; naive, child-like and shy. It wasn't fair that such a young and innocent mind dwell in such a beautiful and gorgeous adult body.

"Sir, Will you allow me to have her?" asked Walter.

Alucard looked at Walter. In his new darker persona, he never asked for anything. He just took it. If he had wanted to, he could have just taken Seras. But he hadn't. Alucard knew it wasn't because he was afraid of him either. He would have taken Seras, fought Alucard, and died by his hands. No regret and no fear. So why hadn't Walter taken Seras before now. What was holding him back?

"Only if she agrees, Walter. It must be her choice." said Alucard.

Suddenly, both men heard a terrifying scream. Both men rushed off in the direction of the scream.

Integra and Seras were in the nursery. Seras had been able to talk Integra into designing and building a nursery to pass the time.

"What color would you like the walls, master?" asked Seras, in her usually bubbly manner.

"I don't know. But it must be a color suitable for both a boy and a girl. Dr. Cornelia says I am to have fraternal twins." informed Integra.

"Have you named them yet?" asked Seras, holding up color patterns.

"Alucard has. The boy is to be named Vladimir and the girl, Victoria." said Integra.

"Victoria?" smiled Seras.

"Yes." teased Integra. "For some reason, he's very fond of that name."

Seras blushed.

"How about orange?" she suggested.

"No." said Integra, flat out. "White."

"White? That's so boring." retorted Seras. "Did Alucard choose a color?"

"He said Red." grinned Integra.

"Of course he did." giggled Seras.

Suddenly, Integra doubled over in pain. She held her stomach and groaned loudly.

"Arrrghh!"

"What's wrong, master?" questioned Seras, very concerned. "Do you want me to call Dr. Cornelia?"

"No. But the children are unhappy. They are afraid."

"What? How can you tell that?"

"I Just know." insisted Integra.

"Afraid of what?" asked Seras, looking around the room.

Just then both women heard growling. Both of them turned and scanned the room. Although they could see nothing, they both knew something was in the room with them.

"Seras."

"I heard it too, master; but I don't see anything."

"Use your third eye." ordered Integra.

Seras closed her eyes and opened her third eye. It was easier for her to use her vampiric eyes if her human eyes were closed. She scanned the room again, and then she saw it.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

"What is it?" growled Integra, now in more pain.

"There in the left corner. It's a …"

Seras stopped talking only because she couldn't believe what she was seeing or describe it for that matter.

"What is it? I don't see anything." said Integra, looking directly at the corner that Seras was looking at.

"It's an …Imp?" she said, not even sure that was right.

"An Imp? Are you sure?" questioned Integra.

"Well, I've never been to hell myself, but that what it looks like from the pictures I remember from Sunday school." said Seras. "It's like a man, but with horns. Its body is charred and twisted like an extreme burn patient. It doesn't stand up straight, but hunches over like an animal."

"What's it doing here?" asked Integra.

She realized that although her home had been protected from vampires, they had absolutely no protection from demons. After all, for centuries, all their enemies had been visible.

"Nothing, yet. It's just staring at us." answered Seras.

"Arrghh! Will you two calm down!" growled Integra, holding her stomach with both hands.

Suddenly, the demon moved. Seras whipped out her guns and fired. She hit it three times and although they seem to hurt it, it did absolutely no damage. It just snarled its annoyance with her and kept coming.

"That's impossible! These are holy blessed silver bullets, but they had no effect!" complained Seras, in disbelief.

Upon hearing shots fired in the house, Mouse woke up. She materialized right infront of Integra and stopped the demon from reaching her. Mouse growled at it, as the demon sized up this new enemy.

"Seras protect Integra." ordered Mouse.

Seras crossed the room in seconds and took up a defensive posture in front of Integra and even though her guns had no effect, she kept them level and steady on the demon. The demon growled as it attacked Mouse. Mouse's eyes glowed bright red and her fangs grew. She grabbed it out of its lunged attack and threw it against the wall. The demon just bounced off the wall and prepared for another attack. It charged at Mouse and Mouse charged at it. They grappled in the middle of the room; each clawing at the other, drawing blood with each blow. While they were fighting, something fell out of Mouse's shirt. It was a silver cross pendant. The demon stared at it in fear and then backed away. Mouse looked down at her chest.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

Mouse attacked the creature, but now it was running from her. Mouse was finally able to get it into a choke hold. She held its body up completely exposed to Seras.

"Shoot it!" commanded Mouse.

Seras obeyed; squeezing off round after round.

"I shot it before." she said, still firing. "Dead center. Silver has no effect on it."

"Of course not, it's a demon. You need sunlight or holy water. Go get my magnesium shells."

"Seras." said Integra, now speaking up. "There's holy water in the chapel downstairs. Bring it here."

"On it." said Seras, disappearing.

Integra watched as Mouse continued to fight the demon. Only now Mouse was speaking to it in …what…Hebrew? She continued to watch with great curiosity as Mouse seemed to be backing it up into a corner. She still couldn't see what Mouse was fighting, but Mouse seemed to have the upper hand now.

Alucard and Walter stopped in their tracks when they turned a corner and saw hundreds of people fleeing the underground. They disappeared and reappeared in the underground. They stood in awe and wonder as they saw twenty humans killed in one blow, by something they couldn't see, that was swatting the humans like flies. Walter looked down the tunnel, but couldn't see anything.

"What is it? I don't see anything." said Walter.

"I do." said Alucard. "Use your vampire eyes."

Walter concentrated and soon he could see it. Almost.

"It's just a mouth." said Walter.

"It's a demon. It can't be seen unless you make it visible." explained Alucard.

With that, he shot three people and splattered their blood over the creature. Now, parts of it were more visible. Walter's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a demon." said Alucard.

Walter stared at it. We've faced vampires, werewolves, regenerators, and ghouls. We've never faced real demons before, only man-made copies trying to gain immortality without the price of their souls. How can we fight what we can't even see? These questions and more ran though Walter's mind. He blinked, back to the now, as Alucard pulled out his guns and fired at the monster. He watched as this monster just nimblely dodged Alucard's shots. It looked and moved like a lion, but it wasn't. What it was, was a hodge-podge of meshed and fused body parts. Its legs were made up of legs. Its body was made up of bodies, so many different bodies of different colors, but all mashed together like play-dough. Its head was pieces of several heads, but its mouth, of which there was only one, was full of jagged teeth dripping with blood. Walter finally stopped staring and pulled out his guns. He and Alucard both unloaded round after round into the creature's body, but they had no effect. The beast hit Alucard head on and knocked him all the way to the other end of the tunnel. Then it turned on Walter. Its eyeless head just looked at Walter and growled. Fear gripped Walter, but it did not stop him. No, instead the feel of his own fear invigorated him. Since he had "died", he never felt so alive.

"We have leash laws in this town, you know." sneered Walter, as his wires shot out.

Alucard stood up and shook himself. This was going to be fun. Since the fall of Millennium, he hadn't been having any fun. Freaks were no more than paper targets for him. Demons were a whole different ball game. He smiled evilly at the thought of this new challenge. A blood thirsty roar from this great demon brought his attention back to Walter. Alucard saw that Walter was trying to bind the creature with his micro-fine wires; but those wires, even though made of the finest silver, did little more than annoy the creature. Alucard watched as the creature was trying to devour Walter. He aimed his gun and shot at its mouth. The demons howled and roared in pain as one of its teeth went flying from its mouth. Suddenly, the creature took off down the train tunnel. But Walter still had his wires wrapped around it, and soon he too disappeared into the darkness. Alucard laughed as he transformed into his black six eyed dog form, and then he took off after Walter.

Meanwhile, Seras had returned. She took the bucket of water and dumped it all over the imp and Mouse. It screamed and writhed in pain as it died and so did Mouse.

"Seras!" yelled Mouse, as her flesh burned.

"Sorry. Sorry. Being a dhampire, I didn't think I would kill you." apologized Seras.

"It won't kill me!" shouted Mouse. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell!"

The imp's anguishing screams caused all three girls to turn and watch its demise. The holy water burned every inch of its flesh, completely melting it from its bones. But it didn't stop there, every its very bones liquefied and evaporated. Seras was the first to speak.

"What was that thing?" she asked.

"A lesser demon." said Mouse.

"So it is an imp." confirmed Integra.

"No, it's a demon." corrected Mouse. "Come Integra, remember you Sunday school lessons. All demons are is just fallen angels. Their tortured "souls" can take any shape. They can possess any human willing to take them in. They find these willing humans by following negative emotions and desires. Desires of greed, lust, envy, hate…"

"The seven deadly sins." finished Integra.

"That's only the beginning. But every emotion or desire CAN fall into one of those." educated Mouse.

"Where did it come from? And why was it here?" asked Integra, greatly disturbed.

"I don't know. But the only way to fight them is with holy water, sunlight, and prayer." said Mouse.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Seras.

Now that the creature was dead, Integra's pain ended. She sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. She gently rubbed her stomach, seeking to soothe her children.

"Mouse." called Integra. "Find out where that thing came from."

"I will sir, but first I must see to your safety. I will construct a barrier to protect you and then I will track it." declared Mouse. "Seras."

"Yes, Mouse."

"I suggest you change weapons. Go to my room and find all the "light" bullets you can. Take my water cannons and fill them with holy water." ordered Mouse. "Funny, one of my favorite toys, may just save your life."

"Mouse."

"Yes, master." said Mouse, kneeling before Integra. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just wondering…Why can you…? Never mind, it can wait until you get back."

"Yes, sir. When I return I will answer all your questions. Seras, keep Integra safe."

"I will. I promise."

With that Mouse disappeared. Once she was gone, Integra rose out of her chair and turned to Seras.

"We'd better go and get those weapons. And then take our stand in the east wing. If the sun is our only weapon…"

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir." replied Seras.

Alucard finally found Walter and the demon in front of a church. The demon had stopped only because it couldn't cross holy ground. It had now turned on Walter and was playing with him. Walter couldn't retract his wires and now the demon was using him for a play thing on a string. It whirled Walter around its head and then batted at him with its great claws. But Walter was nobody's plaything. He successful landed atop the creature and used his wires to bind its right paw behind its head. The demon started bucking and kicking, trying to get Walter off its head. Alucard just smiled wickedly. Suddenly, the demon reared back on his hind legs and let out a great roar. Screaming nuns looking out the windows of the church, ducked back inside and closed the doors.

Alucard decided that this was enough of this and hurried up the steps to the church. He growled despitefully at the saints carved upon the doors and then entered the church without even opening the doors. Nuns and priest fled before him screaming unholy demon. Alucard just ignored them and picked up the holy water basin. A priest tried to stop him.

"You can't take that." he said, his voice full of fear and anger at his church being desecrated.

"Stop me." said Alucard, with a fang full smile.

With that he just disappeared, leaving an awestruck priest behind him. By the time Alucard returned, Walter had fallen from his ride. The beast was standing above him and his great left paw was ready to strike. Alucard teleported to Walter's side, threw the water basin at the demon, and dragged Walter out of harms way. Walter and Alucard stood and watched as the demon howled and hollered in pain and agony; the holy water burning its flesh. Suddenly, its body burst into flames and burned away into nothing.

"Are you alright?" asked Alucard, looking at Walter's torn clothes.

"Hell no." said Walter. "Do you know how hard it is to find well tailored clothes?"

Alucard just lifted his head and laughed. All of a suddenly, they heard another scream.

"Not another one." complained Walter.

"How many churches are in London?" asked Alucard.

"Catholic, Christian, or Jewish?" quipped Walter.

"Walter."

"Fifty-eight."

Just then another scream.

"Come on." said Alucard. "Something tells me this is going to be a long night."

Seras and Integra watch Mouse from Integra's 3rd story bedroom balcony window.

"What's she doing?" asked Seras.

"Putting up crosses and saying prayers." said Integra. "She's putting up the same kind of barrier that Alexander Anderson uses."

"Can she do that? She's a vampire." questioned Seras.

"She's a dhampire. She had no control over how she was born. That and she knew a priest once. He probably taught her how to do it." informed Integra.

"She knew a priest?" questioned Seras, with disbelief.

"Yes. Biblically I hear." added Integra, with a mischievous grin.

"Really?" giggled Seras. "What kind of priest was he?"

"A catholic one, from section 13 of the Vatican no less." informed Integra.

"What!"

"Looks like she's done. She'll be leaving us now. We should be safe though, no undead can cross it. You'll be trapped inside though." said Integra.

"Not like I was going anywhere anyway." sighed Seras. "So what now?"

"Now, we wait for the sun to rise." said Integra. "Do you know how to play chess?"

The first rays of sun were just streaming in the window, when Walter and Alucard returned. Alucard saw the barrier and stopped Walter from walking into it.

"Stop." said Alucard.

"What is it?" asked Walter. "What's wrong?"

"It's a barrier."

"What?"

Alucard walked up to the barrier and reached out for it. The closer he got, the brighter it glowed. Walter stood behind Alucard and studied the barrier.

"Isn't that a Vatican barrier?" asked Walter. "Is Anderson here?"

"No, I can not sense him."

"So who?"

"Most likely Mouse, I wonder what happened while we were gone?" wondered Alucard.

"Well, those demons were all over town. What if one came here?" worried Walter.

"That would explain it. But the house is quiet and Integra is asleep."

"Sir, why is Mouse able to …?" began Walter.

"She knew a priest once. His name was Donner. Looks like he taught her more than just the missionary position." chuckled Alucard.

"So how do we get inside?" asked Walter, impatiently. "The sun's coming up."

Alucard looked up at the third story windows and called for Integra.

"Integra." called Alucard, mentally.

Seras was still studying the chess board when Integra woke up.

"Something wrong, master?" asked Seras.

Integra looked towards the window and saw the first light of morning coming.

"No. Alucard and Walter have returned. Teleport me downstairs so I can let them in."

Seras did so. She stood in the doorway holding it open as Walter raced past her into the house; seeking the dark confines of his basement room. Seras watched and smiled inwardly as Integra and Alucard strolled into the house arm in arm. She closed the door behind them.

"Master, I'm glad your home." said Seras.

Alucard merely nodded at her.

"Do you require anything, master?" asked Seras of Integra.

"No, Seras. Alucard can protect me until Mouse's return. You may go to bed." consented Integra.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Integra sat in Alucard's room and waited for him to finishing eating. Alucard looked at her as he drank his meal. He spoke to her mentally and asked about Mouse and the barrier.

_"Where's Mouse?"_

"We had a visitor. Mouse and Seras killed it. Mouse put up the barrier and then she left to find out where it came from." informed Integra. "She hasn't come back yet."

_"She won't. Not until she finds the answer. She hates to lose." said Alucard. "So I guess that means you stay with me today." _

"How was your night?" asked Integra, standing up and walking over to him.

"Walter and I spent the entire night fighting demons, the undead who suddenly decided to leave their holes in the ground, and possessed humans." said Alucard.

"Why is this happening? Where are they coming from? Is someone casting spells? Are there covens of witches operating again?" asked Integra, more thinking out load than asking Alucard for answers.

"I don't know." he said. "But it's like someone left the zoo cage open and all the animals are escaping."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Door**

Mouse, like a hound dog, followed the imp's trail. Mouse growled her disapproval as she stood in front of another meat market.

"Damn demon, wondered all over town." complained Mouse.

Suddenly, she heard a scream.

"Cripes!"

Mouse ran toward the screaming, she turned a corner and into an alley. There a young girl was being accosted by three boys. They advanced on her as she ran from them. The girl tripped over a trash can and they descended upon her.

"Ha Ha Ha, come and play with us." offered the black haired one.

"Play? I say we eat her." suggested the red haired one.

"Play with her, eat her, shag her. I don't give a crap, just let me have her." demanded the blonde one.

The girl screamed again, crawling away and begging for help. Mouse started at them, stared through them. These humans glowed a fiery green; a hellish fiery green. Mouse pulled out her guns and shot two of them in the back. The red head and the blonde screamed and died as their chests exploded. The black haired one turned and watched in horror as his two companion's bodies smoldered and evaporated. Once their bodies were completely gone, the black haired one turned to Mouse and growled. Mouse just stared back in defiance, bared her fangs, and prepared for a fight. The black haired demon boy growled, snarled, and his claws grew longer; itching to tear into her flesh. Mouse looked into its eyes and saw his demon yellow eyes. Mouse smiled as he charged at her; his claws ranking the walls and sending eerie noises of scraping concrete into the air. Mouse allowed him to close in on her, she even allowed him one swing at her, before she ducked and filled his body with magnesium shells. The demon boy exploded, his blood and bits of his body painted the walls of the alley. Mouse watched as a milky pea green mist rose from his body and evaporated into nothingness.

All of a sudden, Mouse heard whimpering and crying. Mouse rounded the corner of the garbage bin and spied the young girl hugging her knees and wishing it would all just go away. Mouse started to approach her. The girl started screaming again.

"No, stay away from me!" she hollered.

"Don't worry, I swear I'm not going to hurt you." said Mouse, as calming as she could.

"No! Go Away!" she screamed.

"Be silent." ordered Mouse, staring at her with glowing eyes.

Immediately, the girl stopped crying. Mouse approached her and took her in her arms. Mouse read the girls mind and teleported her home. Once in her room, Mouse placed the girl on her bed. She placed her right hand over the girl's eyes and said.

"Forget."

The girl's eyes fell shut.

"Now, sleep." commanded Mouse.

Having erased the girl's memory, Mouse returned to the alley. Her senses were accosted by the smell of something awful. It was the smell of …of …sulfur? The stench was strong. If these demons came from the same source as the imp, maybe their trail would be straighter. Mouse followed it until she came to an empty field. She scanned the field and saw several large stones, Monolithic stones. She entered the stone circle and was immediately attacked by demonic spirits. Mouse swore as they tore at her and tried to posses her.

"Freakin' unholy damned! Get off me! I am nobody's puppet!" shouted Mouse.

Mouse fired her guns hitting each one dead center. Their bodies exploded before the power of Mouse's holy blessed magnesium bullets. After killing over 27 of them, the others retreated from her and fled back through the door. Mouse followed and then she saw the door. It stood between the two tallest stone pillars. It was an electric green field of energy. From the top, dark and demonic winds blew from out the door. Mouse studied the door. It seemed to be opening from the top down to the ground. Mouse could see the eyes of several dark creatures peeking out. Mouse sniffed the air. The smell of sulfur and brimstone was so thick; not only could you taste it; it seemed to coat the lungs as you breathed it in.

"If you know what's good for you!" shouted Mouse. "Best you stay your ass on that side of the door!"

Unafraid of Mouse's threat, a snake-like demon slithered it way through the small opening.

"So that's it. It little ones now, but as the door opens wider, bigger one will come through. And once the door opens completely, we're all screwed." reasoned Mouse, with great concern.

The demon snake, a good 15 feet long and 3 feet thick, wormed it way around Mouse, brandishing its fangs and threatening to strike. Mouse, quick as lightning, pulled a silver "cross" dagger from her boot and shoved it through the serpents head.

"**E NOMINE YAHWEH, ABEO**!" shouted Mouse.

White light shot through the serpent from head to tail and it exploded. The smell of brimstone filled the air. Mouse gagged and then smiled in triumph as she thought about the man that had given her the dagger, Donner. But Donner had given her something else and now she needed to use it too. Mouse reached into her shirt and pulled out a simple silver cross necklace. She placed it at the top of the right stone pillar and prayed.

"Let no evil escape here."

Immediately, the green gate turned blue/white. Two more small demons tried to squeeze through, but the electrified blue/white barrier would not let them pass. The demons screamed in pain as the field burned their flesh.

"That will hold you, for a while."

With the one question solved, it begged two others. Who opened the door? And how the hell to close it again? Mouse sighed.

"Oh, boy."

Suddenly, the sun came up; its rays beamed and shown through the gate. The gate disappeared.

"Ah, so sundown to sunup, it's open. Sunup to sundown, its closed." reasoned Mouse. "At least we get to rest during the day."

Confident in the fact that the door was closed for the day and that Donner's cross pendant was securely in place; Mouse went home, back to Integra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Report**

When Mouse returned to Hellsing manor, she saw the barrier was still up. Undaunted, Mouse walked right through it. It stung at her and shocked her, as that she was half vampire, but it did not stop or harm her. Mouse walked into the house. She noticed all was quiet. She sniffed the air. Alucard and Walter had returned also. Upon entering the house, Mouse searched for Integra.

"Master." called Mouse, reaching out for Integra's mind.

No Answer.

"She must be asleep." thought Mouse.

Mouse teleported to Integra's room, but she was not there.

"She must be with Alucard." reasoned Mouse.

Mouse teleported to the basement and she stood in front of his door. Placing a hand upon his door, she could feel the dark and powerful warning to stay away. Suddenly, something pushed her away from the door. Mouse took two steps back and asked.

"Who's there?"

Promptly, a thick and heavy shadow of a warrior in knight's armor oozed from the door and stood before her. Mouse raised an eyebrow.

"This is new." she thought. "His powers are growing."

"Why do you seek to disturb my master?" it asked.

"Because I have news to report and I wish to check on Sir Integra." answered Mouse.

The shadow said nothing as it dissolved into the floor. Then the door opened all by itself. Mouse stepped inside. The room was utter darkness. Mouse walked over to her father's coffin and spoke.

"Father, is Sir Hellsing with you?"

"Yes." said Alucard, as his coffin slowly opened.

Mouse waited until the lid was fully open. Mouse stepped forward and looked inside. Alucard lay on his back, his arms wrapped around Integra who was also sleeping on her side, as she lay on top of him. Mouse smiled at her father and new mother. Alucard gently sat up and positioned Integra into a sitting position in his lap.

"I do not wish to wake her." said Mouse. "She needs her rest."

"Did you find the door?" asked Alucard.

"Yes, sir."

"Then knowing Integra as you do…" began Alucard.

"She'd shoot me if I didn't wake her." finished Mouse.

Alucard called Integra's name as her kissed her neck.

"Integra, awaken."

Integra opened her eyes. Feeling something next to her neck, she looked up at Alucard.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, shaking away the fuzziness of sleep.

"Mouse has returned. And she has news." said Alucard.

Integra turned towards Mouse and acknowledged her presence.

"Report."

Mouse came to "mock" attention, as she had seen Seras do when reporting to Integra. Integra just raised an eyebrow and waited.

"The door is Stonehenge." said Mouse.

"What!" asked Integra, genuinely surprised.

Mouse explained everything that had happened last night. Mouse could see the color drain from Integra's face as she contemplated the horrible outcome of that door being opened.

"We have to stop this." stated Integra, with great urgency, trying to get up out of Alucard's bed.

"We first have to find out how it started." reminded Alucard, helping Integra to stand.

"Mouse, Awaken your Ricotan network. Have them scour the cities and countryside. If there's a coven of witches or a den of werewolves, or even a Boy Scout jamboree; I want to know about it." ordered Integra.

"Yes, sir." said Mouse.

Mouse turned to leave, but Integra stopped her.

"Mouse."

"Sir?" acknowledged Mouse, turning around to face her.

"Before you go." said Integra, taking a seat in Alucard's easy chair. "Would you please explain why you can set up holy barriers? And who was this priest that you knew?"

"His name was Donner; Donner O'Conner, of the southern clan of O'Conners. He once was what Anderson is now."

"A paladin?" queried Integra.

"Yes."

"How did you meet him and why didn't he kill you?" asked Integra.

"In a bar and I don't know." responded Mouse.

Mouse sat on Alucard's table and using her powers of illusion, she recreated the past for Integra to see.

"It was 215 years ago that I met him. I had just finished another kill and I was thirsty. The bar was called O'Malley's and it had great music. So I stopped in for a pint." told Mouse.

Integra watched as Mouse sat at a table and drank as she listened to the music play. Suddenly, the doors opened and a tall young man, about 23 years of age, with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He wore a priest's coat, but he had not the priest's collar. Integra watched as Mouse sniffed the air and took notice of this young man. Integra watched as Mouse watched him order a straight shot of Whiskey. He drank it down in one gulp. He seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to have another, when he shook his head no, and turned to leave. Just as he passed her, Mouse spoke to him.

"Whatch doing Catholic? I thought your holy order didn't allow drinking." mocked Mouse.

The young man looked down at her. Who was this stranger that addressed him so? How dare she make fun of him? Heathens, they had no respect. But no, he was to be a priest and tolerance must now be his credo. He smiled and said.

"The vow of chastity, poverty, and obedience; I haven't yet made my vows yet. But that was my last drink."

"Well, considering that you're catholic, why would you take the vows of a monk, Priest?" asked Mouse, most brazenly. "You were the coat of a priest, but you don't look like one to me."

Donner studied this girl. She looked not older than 18 years old or younger. So what was she doing in here drinking? Her hair was black and so were her eyes, but they were so …shiny, and ….captivating. She had the look of a fighter, and yet she didn't seem dangerous. He shook himself out of his thoughts and said.

"Don't taunt me. I'm not in the mood tonight. I've have a very bad night and I just want to go home." he insisted, walking past Mouse.

_"What's the matter priest? No prey to kill?"_ whispered Mouse, inside his head. _"Well, maybe next time vampire hunter."_

Donner turned as if someone had hit him in the back. He looked at the back of her head. Had she just? That was her voice; but inside his head? He walked over to her and stood before her. He watched her as she took a sip of her drink. She smiled and winked at him. He stared at her.

"It's not polite to stare." she said.

"Did you just…? No, you couldn't have. I'd know if you were one." he said, dismissing the thought as a figment of his weary mind. "Anyway, aren't you a little young to be drinking in here?"

"I'm old enough. Dare to join me for a drink?" offered Mouse. "Since this is you last night and all."

He thought about it as he stared at her. This girl was different from any other girl that he had ever met. There was something strange about her that he just couldn't place. She felt familiar to him and yet he didn't know her. But for some reason, he liked her. And maybe if they shared a drink, he'd find out why.

"I dare." he said. "But not that piss your drinking."

Donner took her by the arm, forcefully escorted her to the bar, and ordered two shots of Irish whiskey. The bar tender said nothing about a priest or an underage drinker in his bar. He just took their money and turned his back.

"What's your name?" he asked, picking up his glass.

"Kalle, but people call me Mouse." she said. "And you?"

"My name is Father Donner O'Conner and tomorrow I will become a real priest." he crowed with pride.

"Well then, here's to tomorrow." said Mouse, eyeing him as they toasted and drank.

"Oh, that's good. Ye what another?" he asked, his accent starting to change.

"You're Irish." declared Mouse, noting the change in his voice.

"Aye, as Irish as me name." he said, pouring her another drink.

"Then ye can dance as well as drink and fight." she said, mocking his Irish accent.

Donner looked at her and smiled. He hadn't notice before, probably cause he was mad at her for making fun of him, but she was very pretty.

"Aye, that I can." he nodded.

"Then how 'bout a wee game?" she asked.

"What game?"

"A shot a dance. We'll see who's the first to fall." challenged Mouse.

"Oh, you're on wee lass." smiled Donner.

Integra watched in mild amusement as Mouse and this "junior" priest played all night long. They danced, they drank shot after shot, and they taunted each other with verbal insults slamming each other's blood lines.

"They day you were born they didn't slap you, they slapped your parents!" taunted Mouse.

"Bullox, the day ye were conceived your mother turned to your father and said get off me it's the dog's turn!" retaliated Donner, now very very drunk.

"You bounder!" laughed Mouse, pretending to be hurt. "You're no priest. You're a drunken harlot in a MAN's dress.

The priest threw his head back and laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't ye like my dress? I made is myself."

Mouse broke out laughing and fell into his arms as she tripped over his clumsily shuffling feet.

"You lose." he declared.

"Those were your feet not mine." protested Mouse.

"Who cares, I just want to shag you anyway." said Donner, who let out a loud belch.

"Oh, I hope you go to confession before you take your vows?" Mouse chuckled, looking up at him. "Cause you're gonna need it."

Donner and Mouse staggered back to his place. His place was a tiny apartment that the Vatican kept in England for their visiting hunters. Donner ushered her inside and locked the door. Then he began to undress; tossing aside his coat, boots, and shirt. He stood only in his pants. No sooner had Mouse finished surveying the room than Donner was on her. His bare chest upon her back signaled his intent. He turned her around and claimed her lips. God, she tasted delicious. Mouse broke the kiss. Donner leaned in for another, but Mouse stopped him.

"There is something you must know, first." said Mouse.

"And what be that?" he said, removing her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'm a vampire." whispered Mouse, into his ear.

"You're not." said Donner, stepping back. "I'd know."

"I am. Well, at least part of me is." said Mouse.

"One way to prove ye not." said Donner, seriously.

He strode over to his closet and turned around with a cross-like silver dagger in his hands. Mouse watched him. Then before she could think about it, something struck her chest and burned her flesh. Mouse hissed at the pain it inflicted, but otherwise remained unharmed. Mouse looked up at Donner as he walked over to her.

"See, ye no' a vampire. A vampire would have died instantly. A dhampire could stand the blade, but its fire would consume their flesh and leave its mark." he explained.

Mouse shuddered and her fangs grew as the blade, slowly backed its way out of her body on its own. The dagger clanged as it hit the floor and Mouse's wound sealed itself. Donner stood dumbfounded as he picked up the dagger.

"It's na done that 'fore. If you are a dhampire, you must be a very good girl." he said, tossing the dagger onto the bed.

Donner took Mouse in his arms and kissed her neck. Mouse felt Donner's unholy need getting harder and harder. Mouse moaned with pleasure as he rubbed against her.

"I may have been a good girl…" sighed Mouse, between his gentle kisses. "But I'm about to be a very, very, bad girl."

Mouse pulled him with her as she fell backwards onto his bed.

"Mouse!" called Integra, blushing slightly, as she watched Mouse and Donner wrestle beneath his sheets.

Integra's voice hit Mouse like ice water. She snapped out of her erotic daydream and Donner's room once again became Alucard's room.

"After that, he and I remained friends. He gave me that dagger as a going away gift." said Mouse, taking out the dagger to show Integra. "I taught him to fight vampires and he taught me all the Vatican tricks."

"I find it strange that a Catholic Priest from Section XIII would "consort" with and trust a vampire." remarked Integra.

Mouse smiled as she remembered the kind of man Donner was.

"He was a very special friend." said Mouse, turning to leave. "And a great hunter."

"So are you Mouse." said Integra, with a knowing smile. "So are you."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Almost Wedding of Integra Hellsing**

Integra was in her office when she received a phone call.

"Hello." she answered.

"**GOD DAMN YOU INTEGRA HELLSING! WHERE IS MY SON!"** roared the male voice on the other end.

"Good morning to you too, Sir Wellington." she groaned. "To what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Don't toy with me! Where is my son! I know he has gone your house, again. I had him followed and they tell me that he hasn't come out. That was three days ago. What have you done with him? Has your pet monster killed him!" expounded Sir Wellington.

"Sir Wellington if James were dead. Alucard would have impaled him in your front yard. You needed worry, he's alive. I will send him home today." assured Integra.

"I want to speak with him. NOW!" he demanded.

"Hold please." cooed Integra, as she placed him on hold.

Integra waited a good 15 minuets before she called for Mouse. After all, who did he think he was ordering her around like that? He could sit and stew for all she cared.

"Mouse." called Integra.

Mouse appeared instantly.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked.

"Where is James?" asked Integra.

Mouse smiled.

"He's in my room; sleeping."

Integra only raised an eyebrow. She knew Mouse and James had been "consorting". She wasn't angry though. One, she had Alucard and two, she practically given him to Mouse the night he arrived.

"Wake him. His father misses him and wants to talk to him." informed Integra.

"Yes, sir." said Mouse.

Two minuets later, Mouse appeared with a half dressed Englishman in her arms. Mouse let go of him and James walked towards Integra's desk.

"You sent for me, sir?" he asked.

"You're out of uniform, soldier." Integra grinned.

"Yes, sir. Not sorry though, sir." he said, smiling and casting a glance at Mouse.

"James, your father wishes to speak to you." said Integra, handing him the phone.

"Why?" asked James. "He's never wanted to before."

Integra just sat back in her chair and waited.

"Hello." said James.

"James! Thank God. I thought you were dead." said Sir Wellington.

"No. I'm fine." answered James.

"What's going on over there? Why haven't you come home?" asked Sir Wellington.

"Nothing. Integra and I have just been getting acquainted is all." explained James.

"Getting acquainted should be done in public where that blasted monster of hers can't kill you." stated Sir Wellington.

"Really father, some things shouldn't be done in public." said James.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you and Integra are…are…" began Sir Wellington.

"I'll be home later today. Nice to know you care about me after all." said James, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

James hung up on his father before he could ask anything else.

"Well, I guess I have to go now." said James to Integra.

"You are welcome here anytime, James. I extend to you an open invitation." said Integra.

"Thanks. Are you sure he'll be alright with that?" asked James.

"As long as you keep your hands off me, he'll let you live." warned Integra. "Mouse."

"Yes, sir."

"Show James to the door." ordered Integra.

"Yes, sir." smiled Mouse.

"Oh, Sir Hellsing." called James. "Be careful of my father. I know he wants Hellsing, no matter what face he gives at court. I also know that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So be careful."

"How did you grow up to be such a decent man, with his blood in your veins?" asked Integra.

"I take after my mother." said James.

Then he turned and followed Mouse out.

Sir Wellington was waiting for his son, when he came home. James could tell by his bearing that he was not happy.

"James." addressed his father, roughly.

"Father." replied James just as coldly.

James walked past his father and into the room. He headed straight for the kitchen.

"James!" called Sir Wellington.

"Yes, sir." answered James as he raided the fridge.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"At Sir Hellsing's Manor." said James, nonchalantly.

"For the past three days!"

"Yes."

"What were you doing for three days!"

"Talking."

"Talking? For three days!"

"We had a lot to talk about." said James, ignoring his father, and sitting down to eat the roast beef leftovers.

"You've been over there a lot these past months."

"Well, I am her fiancé. I have an open invitation to visit whenever I want."

"Was Alucard there?" asked his father, in an off the cuff manner.

"I don't know." said James, between bites. "I didn't see him the whole time I was there."

James wasn't lying to his father. He was sure Alucard was in the house somewhere, but as that he never left Mouse's room, he didn't know. James smiled inwardly as he thought about Mouse. She was some girl. Some _vampire_ girl. She feeds, we shag. I could get to like this. Alucard gets Integra, I get Mouse, and the public gets Integra and me as a couple. It was the perfect setup, everybody wins. Suddenly, Sir Wellington's voice derailed his pleasant train of thought.

"Where is he?" asked his father.

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father.

"Where is who?"

"Alucard!"

"I don't know." said James, defensively.

His father started pacing the floor and thinking to himself. James watched his father, with little interest, as he paced the floor.

"After his display at Buckingham Palace, maybe she confined him again." reasoned Sir Wellington, aloud. "This is good, if she confined him, he can not stop us."

"Us?" questioned James.

Sir Wellington looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time. James shook his head. As always once his father started scheming, he completely forgot about him.

"What ever you are planning, don't do it. Just leave her alone." warned James.

Sir Wellington said nothing to his son. He just walked quickly out of the room. James pulled out his cell phone and called Integra.

"Hello, Integra? My father's up to something. So be careful. O.K."

"Alucard's back in confinement." announced Sir Wellington.

"Are you sure?" asked Sir Wright.

"How do you know?" inquired Sir Island.

"My son just spent two days with Integra and Alucard didn't show up once." informed Sir Wellington.

"Confinement, huh. Too bad she didn't kill him." said Sir Kent.

"Oh come now. Alucard's her most powerful weapon and she knows it. With him, she's completely unprotected. But with him in confinement, she's venerable; now's the time to strike. The wedding will take place and it will take place now." reported Sir Island.

"So how do you propose to get her to the church on time?" asked Sir Milton.

"Yes, she never leaves the manor. And we can hardly send her an invitation to her own wedding." complained Sir Jeffery.

"Bond." smiled Sir Wellington.

"Bond?" questioned Sir Wright.

"Yes, Bond. They are a female quartet that combines rock rhythms with classical music."

"Oh, yes. I've heard of them. Those ladies are quite talented." said Sir Milton.

"If they play a concert at Royal Albert Music Hall, I have no doubt that Integra will attend. All we'd have to do is go and get her." conveyed Sir Wellington.

"This could work. This could actually work." grinned Sir Kent.

"Or we could all get killed. What's to keep Alucard from killing all of us once Integra's married?" prompted Sir Jeffery.

"Once Integra's married; she won't be able to release him. The blood bond will be broken. She'll have no choice but to leave him confined, because she won't be able to control him anymore. Either way, we still win. My son will rule Hellsing and there will be no Alucard."

"BULLY!" the knights cried in elation.

"Sir Morse."

"Yes, Sir Wellington."

"Please inform her majesty that the wedding of James and Integra will take place as planned."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir Island, please arrange for Bond to perform at Royal Albert Hall."

"Yes, of course."

"Sir Kent, you'll be in charge of "escorting" Sir Integra to her wedding. I trust that you will have no trouble in retrieving her from the concert."

"None at all. I'll send my best men."

"What of your son, Sir Wellington? It's no secret that he doesn't like you. Will he go along with this?"

"Don't worry about James. Just leave him to me." smiled Sir Wellington.

Integra was reading the morning paper, when she came across the announcement for Bond's concert. She looked at the clock it was 9:58 am. The concert was at noon.

"Mouse!"

Mouse instantly appeared.

"Yes, master."

"How would you like to attend a concert? I know how much you love music. This should be right up your alley." invited Integra, as she showed Mouse the advertisement.

"Cool. I know them. They're good, not as good as me, but they're good." smiled Mouse.

"The music of your mother and the modesty of your father." teased Integra.

Mouse read the entire article.

"Today? That's short notice." said Mouse.

Then she looked at Integra's face. She was honestly happy. Her blue eyes sparkled in a way that they had not lately. So much was happening now. The demons were getting bolder. The number of attacks had increased. Integra stayed up all hours of the night now and slept mostly during the day. Alucard didn't like it, but he couldn't stop her. Integra always needed to be in command. Maybe this concert was a fortuitous rest for Integra.

"O.K. Let's go." consented Mouse.

Mouse brought the car around as Integra changed clothes. It had been a long standing rite, that the Hellsings had a private box at the Hall. So getting tickets wasn't a problem. Heads turned as Integra walled the halls to her seat.

"_What are they staring at_?" asked Integra, mentally.

_"Well, they could be staring at me. Your female bodyguard dressed to kill or they are staring at you the elusive Integra Hellsing; always heard of, and yet never seen. Or they could be wondering, are you getting fat or have you been up to something naughty_."

suggested Mouse, mentally.

"_Well, if they are staring at me, let them. My personal life is none of their business. As for you, I told you not to bring that sword. You look like one of King Arthur's knights in a British Army uniform_."

"_Maybe, but anyone foolish enough to attack you will find out that this sword is not the only weapon that I'm carrying._"

Suddenly, a high pitched female voice broke into their mental conversation.

"Lady Integra Hellsing, how good to see you."

Integra stopped and turned. The voice was coming form Sir Kent's wife. God, she could talk the devil to death.

"Hello, Lady Kent." said Integra, formally.

"My, my so formal. You may call me Elizabeth." she gushed.

"And you may call me Sir Hellsing." answered Integra.

Lady Kent gave a weak smile to hide her anger at being addressed so. After all, she was only trying to be friendly. If this was the way she acted all the time, no wonder her husband hated her.

"Isn't it simply wonderful that Bond is putting on this special performance." bubbled Lady Kent.

"Special performance?" questioned Integra.

"Yes, word is her majesty commissioned they to play today. It was very short notice. So she must be extremely busy." explained Lady Kent.

Integra's senses were telling her that this smelled like a trap. But then Why? Of course, here she was out in the open.

"Is she your bodyguard?" asked Lady Kent, looking at Mouse.

"Yes." said Integra.

"Isn't she a bit young?"

"I assure you her experience as a capable solider is twice that of her age." said Integra.

"And how old is she?" pressed Lady Kent.

"Nineteen." lied Integra, mindful of England's soldiering age limits.

"Sir Hellsing." called Mouse.

"Yes, Kalle." responded Integra.

They had agreed to keep Mouse's identity a secret. Being escorted around by a vampire that was not Alucard was giving away too much information. So as always, Integra used Mouse's real name.

"The concert is due to being in three minuets. We should find your seat." reminded Mouse.

"Yes, of course. Do excuse me Lady Kent." said Integra.

"Of course, …Sir Hellsing." spoke Lady Kent, using Integra's formal title. "I do hope you enjoy the concert."

Integra and Mouse left. Lady Kent waited until they were out of sight and then she called her husband.

"Hello, David. She's here. They have just gone to her box. Yes, they. She has a bodyguard. No, just one. She's a young girl, nineteen years old. She shouldn't be a problem for your men. She is carrying a sword though. Yes, her name is Kalle."

Lady Kent hung up and smiled. She didn't know what her husband had planed for Lady Hellsing, but she hoped that it would hurt, a lot.

Mouse stood watch as Integra enjoyed the concert. Integra smiled as she sat listening. She looked down at her stomach. The children hadn't kicked once, so far.

"So, you're both music lovers." thought Integra.

"Master." called Mouse.

"Yes, Mouse." replied Integra.

"They are coming for you." said Mouse.

"Who."

"Sir Kent's men."

"What do they want?"

Mouse cocked an ear. She could read their thoughts as easily as it was to listen to music.

"To take you to Buckingham Palace."

"Why?"

"They don't know. They've only been instructed to see you safely there, and at all cost." explained Mouse.

"Damn the knights. If her majesty wanted me, she would have sent for me. I wonder what those jackals are up to this time?" growled Integra.

"How much of a fight do you want me to put up?" asked Mouse.

"You're a highly trained HUMAN bodyguard." said Integra. "But feel free to use your vivid imagination."

"Body count?" asked Mouse, with an evil grin.

"Zero." said Integra, still trying to enjoy some of the concert.

"Aww." snickered Mouse. "Broken limbs?"

Integra turned and looked at Mouse.

"As I said, use your imagination."

"Yes, sir." smiled Mouse.

All of a sudden, Integra heard a man's voice.

"Sir Hellsing." he addressed her.

Integra turned and faced him. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Yes."

"You are to come with us please." he instructed.

"And you are?" inquired Integra, unimpressed with their manner.

Integra had been around dangerous men all her life. These men gave no air of danger. They were most likely MI5 agents sent to retrieve her, quickly and quietly. They didn't know of her daytime guardian, so they didn't send their heavies.

"We are your escorts." he replied.

"Escorts? No. I do not wish to be escorted at this time. The concert hasn't even ended yet." said Integra, dismissing them completely and returning to the concert.

"Nevertheless, you will go." insisted the little one, walking towards Integra.

Mouse stepped out of the shadows and confronted him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Where did not come from?" he asked.

"A true warrior can conceal his presence from his enemies. I could have killed you as soon as you stepped into the room." said Mouse, with an air of superiority.

"Like a kid like you could beat me." he said with confidence and contempt.

"Beatcha like a red-headed stepchild." sneered Mouse.

"Stop yakking, kick her ass, and let's go. We're on a tight schedule." urged the skinny one.

The little one lunged forward at Mouse. Mouse just side stepped him and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Solar plexus punch, hurts like hell." laughed Mouse. "So does this."

Mouse punched him with a hard right to the jaw and the little one dropped to the floor outcold.

"Next." smiled Mouse, at the remaining three enemies.

"Get her." ordered the man with a handlebar mustache.

Two more agents tried to jump Mouse. This time Mouse let them grab her. One grabbed her from behind and the other started punching her in the stomach. Mouse just smiled.

"Males. Always beating up the little guy." teased Mouse.

She then head butted the one behind her and kicked the other one in the nuts. She turned and karate kicked the chubby one into the wall. The other one, still holding his nuts, she doubled punched. He dropped like a sack of shit on a fertilizer truck. The mustache man just sighed and pulled out a gun.

"I have no time for this." he complained.

"Feel free to leave at any time." laughed Mouse.

"I don't think so." he said. "Not without Sir Hellsing."

With that, Mustache Man shot Mouse.

TTHHPP. TTHHPP.

Mouse's body jerked reflexively as something hit her. She looked down at her torso. Blood started pooling.

"Damn. That's cheating." said Mouse, frowning.

She dropped to her knees and gasped for breath. Mustache Man started walking towards Integra. Mouse sucked air in short breaths and raised her arm to bar his path.

"I won't let you take her." she said.

"And you can't stop me." he said.

TTHHPP.

Mouse's body fell. Blood drained from the hole in Mouse's head onto the floor. Integra sat watching. She stared at Mouse's body and then glared at Mustache Man.

"You didn't have to shoot her." she said, coldly. "She was my best soldier."

"And a worthy opponent. But now we are late, so if you don't mind." he said waving his gun at Integra and motioning for her to move.

Mustache Man escorted Integra from her box and left the concert hall.

After they were gone, Mouse sat up. She looked around at the three men still unconscious on the floor.

"Guess you guys will have to find your own way home." chuckled Mouse.

Mouse sighed as she pulled the two bullets from her stomach. Then she summoned Alucard.

"Alucard, they've taken her." reported Mouse.

**"What!" **

"Calm down. They're taking her to Buckingham Palace. The knights will most likely try to marry her off while you are sleeping. For some reason, humans believe that Vampires are ONLY nocturnal creatures." explained Mouse.

"Well, they are about to learn otherwise." vowed Alucard.

"Wear something appropriate for a wedding." urged Mouse, removing the last bullet from her brain.

It was now 2pm. Integra had successfully convinced them to let her dress herself. But they had posted guards to keep her from escaping. Now she was being lead down the isle to her waiting husband. She felt completely …annoyed. This was not at all how she had envisioned her wedding day. Come to think of it, she never really thought about it, her marriage. She just assumed it would be simple; her, the groom, a priest, and Walter giving her away as father of the bride. This, this was half the kingdom, a man she didn't know, and so asshole of a knight pretending to be her "substitute" father.

**_"Integra Hellsing, you've just been married. What's the first thing you're going to do?" asked the announcer._**

**_"I'm going to kill all the Knights of the Royal Order." growled Integra._**

Integra snapped out of her little daydream when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Integra. I told you my father was up to something." whispered James.

"What's going on?" asked Integra, taking her place beside him.

James held up his hands for Integra to see. Integra raised in eyebrow in curiosity when she saw the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Shotgun Wedding." said James. "I'm sorry about this."

"Nothing to be sorry for." said Integra. "You are not responsible for your father's actions. And, at least you did try to warn me."

Their whispering to each other stopped when the priest spoke.

"Friends we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony."

Integra looked over at the Queen. She was sitting on a throne just to the right of the pulpit. She could see everything. And although, she did look pleased at the marriage itself, Integra doubted if she agreed about the way it was being held. Integra returned her attention to the priest, who was droning on.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end."

_"This love hasn't even come to a start."_ thought Integra.

"Sir James Lionel Wellington…"

"Your middle name is Lionel?" asked Integra.

"Yeah, my father named me after your father. I don't know why though." replied James.

"The two of them were best friends." said Integra. "I wouldn't be surprised if our union was planned from birth. Funny isn't it. My father thought of him as a friend and yet he has become my greatest enemy."

"…Will you take Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No, and I object to being forced to marry her." said James.

"Shut up boy. You can't object." scolded his father.

"Wilt thou love, honor, and cherish her…" continued the priest.

"But I don't want to marry her." objected James.

"What are you talking about? You fought Alucard for her and now you're backing out?" stated Sir Wellington, unbelieving of what he was hearing.

"She doesn't want to marry me." protested James.

"Of course she does." insisted Sir Wellington.

"No, I don't." said Integra, flatly.

"What? If you don't like him, why did you let him stay with you for three days?" asked Sir Wellington.

"So. We "hung out" for three days. What, I can't have any male friends?" quipped Integra, flashing him a wicked grin.

"Integra, this is not open for discussion. My son will sire your heir." vowed Sir Wellington.

"In sickness and in health, until death do you part." finished the Priest.

He waited for James to answer. James said nothing. Sir Wellington hit his son in the stomach with the back of his hand.

"Well?" asked the priest.

"I said no." said James, firmly.

"And do you, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing take James Lionel Wellington to be your lawfully wedded husband…" said the priest.

"Looks like this wedding is going to take place with or without our consent." sighed James. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

Integra looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Couch it is then." he laughed.

"No wonder Mouse chose you." whispered Integra. "You two have the same maniacal wit."

"…until death do you part." finished the priest.

"Speaking of which, he's late." whispered James.

"No, he just likes to make an entrance." assured Integra.

Suddenly, a huge wind blew through the church. People screamed as their hats blew away, and hair was blown into unruly mess. Windows shattered and a woman screamed as three humongous black dogs fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Integra and James. The dogs growled their displeasure as the knights tried to approach Integra.

"The dogs of the Devil." cried the priest.

"No, there not his." corrected Integra. "These are Alucard's."

The dogs continued growling and gnashing their teeth, as they backed the knights into a corner and kept them there. The palace guards tried to come to their aid, but the spirits of the dead rose from out the ground and blocked their path. Several people screamed as ghosts from the past arose in front of them. 52 dead knights rose from their catacomb graves, from beneath, the church and stood at the entrance of each pew. They successfully blocked the path of anyone who tried to leave or interfere.

Three thunderous knocks upon the sanctuary door and every head turned to see who was coming. The doors exploded off of their hinges and Alucard entered the room. Integra rolled her eyes when she saw what he was wearing. Alucard had put away his tux and this time opted for his black straightjacket with endless buckles. He strode up the isle. People gasped and cried out for God to save them as he passed. He moved ever forward in sure pursuit of his goal. He stopped only when he stood in front of Integra.

"What took you so long?" asked Integra, coldly.

"I stopped for ice cream." he retorted, looking her over in her wedding gown.

He raised an eyebrow. She was a beautiful woman. But there was a lot of fabric covering his woman. What fun it would be to tare all that fabric off of her and make love to her again. Alucard smiled.

"You look like a fabric sale at Harvey Nichols." teased Alucard.

"Shut up and get me out of here." commanded Integra.

"Oh, no you don't. We thought he might show up. Now!" shouted Sir Island.

At that moment, twenty guests on both sides of the church stood up and started chanting. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning from the Christ statue shot through Alucard blasting him into the middle of the room. Blue-white chains of spiritual energy engulfed Alucard and brought him to his knees.

"Alucard!" cried Integra.

Instantly, the dead knights and the devil dogs disappeared. Alucard knelt in the middle of the church and roared in anger and in pain.

"If you won't curb you dog, Sir Integra; we will." said Sir Wellington.

_"Alucard."_ called Integra, mentally.

Alucard growled in agony as he looked at her and smiled evilly. The forty chanting priest got louder and louder. The spiritual chains grew bigger and thicker. They began crushing Alucard, like a boa constrictor happy with its meal. The audience was too stunned by events to even think of running.

"Now, Alucard, you will no longer terrorize the people of London or keep Sir Integra hostage. For your crimes, you will die." stated Sir Island, with authority and glee.

All were taken aback as Alucard started laughing.

"Me? Keep Integra hostage? It is you so called "gentlemen", you "holy knights" that have kept Integra hostage her whole life. And now you seek to steal her birthright from her by marrying her to a man that she doesn't love. HA HA HA HA. Who's the bad guy here, you or me?"

"Silence. We know what is best for her and the kingdom." shouted Sir Milton.

"I know what is BEST for ME!" yelled Integra.

"HA HA HA HA." laughed Alucard.

"Somebody shut him up." ordered Sir Kent.

Alucard's flesh actually started smoldering as the chains held him bound. Alucard growled and snarled as the chanting grew louder and the pain more intense. No one could bind him, none but a virgin. Where in all England did one find forty male virgins?

"Wonder why it hurts so much?" taunted Sir Island. "These priests are Eunuchs from the Vatican."

"HA HA HA, Eunuchs? Mouse is going to be mad. She was looking forward to hooking up with one of the best men." chuckled Alucard.

"Who is Mouse?" asked Sir Morse.

"I am." said a young girl, standing in the doorway.

"No, impossible. It can't be. You're dead." said Sir Kent. "I saw you die."

"I'm still dead." smiled Mouse, showing off her fangs.

"Impossible." restated Sir Kent.

"No way." cried Sir Morse.

"This can't be happening." whimpered Sir Jeffery.

"Mouse!" roared Alucard.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your fangs on." said Mouse.

Mouse pulled out a CZ75D, walked down the isle, and began shooting the priests. One by one, they dropped to the ground. As each one fell, the spiritual chains got weaker and weaker, until Alucard was able to break free.

"Mouse!" shouted Integra. "How dare you shed blood on holy ground!"

"Relax, master. They're only tranquilizer darts. They'll be fine." assured Mouse.

Alucard stood in the middle of the room and roared a roar so thunderous and loud, that he commanded the attention of everyone there; even the Queen's.

"Hear me and hear me well. For this will be your LAST warning." said Alucard, in a strong and booming voice. "I have been benevolent to you and didn't kill you the first time. However, you WILL leave Integra to me OR not only will I kill anyone who tries to take her from me; I will destroy your entire family.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"What?" asked Alucard, as he came to her and stood in front of her.

Integra leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Really?" questioned Alucard, looking over at the Queen.

"Yes. If you mean to destroy the entire family, you will have to kill cousins of cousins of cousins. That could lead to other countries, retaliations, and world war. Not that you probably wouldn't like that." said Integra.

"No, I conquered the world once. I have no wish to do it again. Beside you people whine and complain about paying taxes, can you imagine having to pay levy to me as well." he grinned, evilly, remembering the good old days.

"Do try to keep the killing down to only the guilty." she ordered.

Alucard turned around and faced the audience once more.

"Alright, leave Integra Hellsing to me or I will kill everyone in your IMMEDIATE family." said Alucard, correcting himself.

Thus said, he turned back toward Integra and took her in his arms. One of the knights tried to step forward to stop him, but Mouse shot him in the back, and he fell asleep at the steps.

"Uh, Alucard." called James.

"What?" answered Alucard, growling at James.

"Do you mind releasing me from these before you go?" asked James.

Alucard looked at his handcuffs and smiled.

"Hold your hands up." ordered Alucard. "Higher."

James held his hands high over his head.

"Mouse." called Alucard.

Mouse shot at James' handcuffs and the chain separated, freeing his hands.

"Thanks." said James.

"Mouse."

"Yes, sir." responded Mouse.

"Its playtime." said Alucard.

"Alright." cheered Mouse.

Mouse put her guns away and made a guitar appear. She jumped up onto one of the pews and began singing.

"_I got a little change in my pocket going jingle, lingle, ling. Want to call you on the telephone give you a ring. But each time I talk I get the same old thing; always no huggin, no kissin til I get a wedding ring. My honey, my baby, don't put my love on the shelf. She said don't give me no lines and keep your hands to yourself."_ sang Mouse.

Integra looked over Alucard's shoulder as he faded away.

"Playtime?" she questioned.

"It's how she erases people's memories. They won't remember a thing tomorrow." explained Alucard.

_"You see I wanted her real bad, and I was about to give in. That's when she started talking bout true love, started talking bout sin. I said honey; I'll live with you for the rest of my life. She said no huggin, no kissin, til you make me your wife. My honey, my baby, don't put my love on no shelf. She don't hand me no lies and keep your hands to yourself_." played Mouse.

James stared in awe at Mouse's ability to play the guitar. He also stood in absolute flabbergast as people started standing up and dancing to Mouse's music. The beat was fun and easy to keep to. He even found himself tapping his feet to the rhythm. Then he started laughing as he watched all these upper crust, stuffed shirt, VIPs dancing to Mouse's music. They couldn't help themselves, they were probably hypnotized. Still, it was the funniest thing that he had every seen. James doubled over with laughter.

"Stop it, James." commanded Sir Wellington, in anger at being bested.

"Oh, come on. Watching Sir John Marshall dancing on a pew is priceless." laughed James.

"Damn it. Why didn't you tell me there were two vampires in her house?" he growled.

"You didn't ask." smiled James, in his smugness.

Sir Wellington growled at his son. He was doing this on purpose. But James was not going to stop him. He had been playing this political game for far longer. He knew the meaning of patience and always having a plan 'B'.

"Well, you talked for three days. So what other secrets does Sir Integra hold?"

"She loves the color green. She hates incompetence and incompetent people. She keeps a picture of her father in her office. Her hair smells like strawberries because of her shampoo." teased James.

Sir Wellington growled at his son and stormed away. This was not over yet; not by a long shot.

------------------------------------------------

Note: song "Keep your hands to yourself" by the Georgia Satellites.


	14. Chapter 14

**By My Own Power**

Over the months, night after night, Walter and Alucard patrolled London's streets. Unlike freaks who liked to show off their power, keeping an eye out for demons was a constant search for subtle "problems". Sometimes they got lucky and the devil was just making an ass of himself. In Integra's office, Alucard reported what happened on their nightly escapades. Walter stood silently in a corner, in the back of the room. Seras was standing in the corner behind Integra. Her head had been down, just listening to Alucard; when suddenly, hers senses caught the whiff of something….unusual, but very pleasant.

Seras lifted her head and began to look around the room. She quietly left her corner and began to search for its source. She was still following the smell when she came face to face with Walter. She hadn't realized it but she had crossed the room in less than four seconds. Walter just stared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, coldly.

"Nothing. I …Walter can't you smell it?" questioned Seras.

"Smell what?" he asked, grinning evilly. "I took a bath."

Seras fumed at him and sunk back into the opposite corner. Alucard had just finished his report. Now it was Integra's turn for questions and answers. Seras glanced over at Walter. He was still staring at her. Sears lowered her eyes. What was it about him that freaked her out so much? Maybe it was because he was so different from the man that he used to be. Maybe it was because he was so much stronger than her. She was older than him, but he had already mastered flying and turning into mist. Tricks he'd used to scare the shit out of her and spy on her while she was bathing.

Because of her lack of body temperature, she could no longer tell hot from cold. But she didn't realize that the mist in the shower was Walter until he had materialized right in front of her. She remembered that she had yelled at him for it; but her shouts didn't seem to even faze him. He just stared at her naked body as if looking at a painting; just something to be seen and…appreciated? He wasn't leering at her, he wasn't trying to take advantage of her, he just stared at her. Seras remembered taking up a towel to cover herself and demanding that he get the hell out. He obeyed, but not before he gave her a small knowing smile.

Seras shuddered at the thought of it. Walter had become such a madman and a pervert. She knew about what Millennium had done to him. She knew that somehow they had taken his inhibition and morals from him. He could do anything now. He could do whatever he wanted, good or bad, and never feel anything; no remorse, no happiness, no sorrow, no joy and no pain. Seras remembered the old Walter. He had been kind and patient with her. He had fought beside her when the Valentine Brothers attacked. They were a good team. She loved that about them. And, she considered him a friend; someone that she could talk to. The new Walter; he was mean, impatient, silent, and cruel. Usually, he did nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact, she had watched him sit and stare at a wall for six hours. He never once said a word or even moved a muscle. She had often wondered, since that day, just what he was thinking about. But old Walter or new Walter, Seras could not dismiss that there was something special about him; something that….

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name…inside her head.

"Seras."

She looked up and saw Walter grinning at her. Though his mouth didn't move, she heard him just as clear.

"These two are going to be a while. Come with me downstairs."

Seras looked Alucard and Integra. They were now arguing about the children. How the hell did they get on that subject, anyway? Seras turned her gaze back to Walter and nodded. She and Walter both disappeared. Alucard's third eye opened in the back of his head. Though he was talking to Integra, he had seen the exchange between Walter and Seras. He knew what it was the Seras was sensing. It was Walter's desire for her; and if she could now smell it herself that meant her own desires would soon be awakening. At this, Alucard smiled to himself.

"Late bloomer." he thought.

Walter and Seras reappeared in Walter's room. Seras had never been in his room before. And now that he slept in the basement too, his room was right across from Mouse's. She could have visited him anytime she wanted to, but she didn't. Walter just stood there watching her as she looked around his room. Seras noticed that his room was as barren and cold as he was. A coffin bed and a table/chair set was all that was in here. He had no personal belongings at all. Maybe he left everything upstairs in his old room. But surely, he had one thing to remind him.

"No, I don't." he said, reading her mind. "Some ….memories still …hurt."

Seras looked at him with sad eyes. He had just revealed something personal with no more emotion than a bucket of water. She gave him a weak smile. Suddenly, there was that smell again. It was starting to drive her nuts. She just had to find out where it was coming from. She followed her senses and they lead her right to Walter. She timidly sniffed his neck. When Seras felt him staring at her, she looked up; his expression as just as still and as blank as a sheet of perfect glass. She could even swear that she saw her reflection in his lifeless eyes.

"Walter, you seriously don't smell that?" asked Seras.

"What's it smell like?" he asked of her.

"It's like…"

Seras sniffed him again. She softly nuzzled his neck.

"Like a light scent of musk." she said, trying to give words to a scent. "Its…It's…"

Seras edged ever closer to him and inhaled his scent. The smell of him made her head swim. She felt dizzy and very, very hot. But, oh, the sweet and delicious smell of him. It wasn't until Seras gently nibbled at his chin that he moved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Seras laid her head upon his chest and clawed at his right breast. Walter responded to her light clawing by licking her neck; from front to back, from the base of her neck to the far end of her shoulder. Seras moaned her consent as his tongue traveled down inside her shirt. Wanting more, needing more, Seras pushed Walter away, but not so far that she couldn't claim his lips. Walter sighed his pleasure as he and Seras kissed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hands stroked her back and buttocks, as they traveled up and down her body. Seras was enjoying Walter's kiss, it was what she had always wanted. But that changed when she felt him bite her lip. She pushed him away and tried to catch her breath. Walter just stood there watching her as he licked her blood from his lips. He saw the confusion on her face. He just didn't care. He wanted her and that was all there was too it. But that wasn't all. Alucard had said "only if she agrees." He could see it in her eyes, she didn't agree.

"Alucard was right. You are still too young for me." stated Walter, sucking his lip free of her blood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Seras, now more angry than scared.

Walter didn't answer her right away. He was still enjoying the taste of her virgin blood on his lips. He had WANTED her before. Now, now he NEEDED her.

"It must be her blood that fills me." he thought. "I will accept no other."

"Walter! Answer Me!" shouted Seras, angry at being ignored.

Walter stuck with the quickness and speed of the deadliest viper. He grabbed her arm, threw her against the wall, and pinned her there. He ground his throbbing need into her stomach. Seras eyes went wide as she realized what it was that she was feeling.

"Fight me." he demanded.

"What?" asked Seras.

Walter banged her head against the wall. But instead of fighting back, she began to cry.

"See, no strength at all. I could take you and make you mine." he said.

Then Walter slapped her, turned her around, grabbed her hair and pressed his body against hers. Seras' tears fell as she tried to figure out why Walter was doing this to her. Walter now rubbed his manhood against her. He held her there, tighter and tighter, as she tried to push him away; but she couldn't. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I could shag you now, but you'd just be a good lay. If you want me, you must first defeat me. Prove to me that I should love you."

"Walter, please. Let me go." begged Seras.

"Did you know that I loved you then …before I become a vampire? Did you know that your uniform gave me erotic dreams? That I could see you begging attention; that I could smell your loins dripping in anticipation? I can smell your desire just as you can smell mine; but you are not yet ready. And until you are, I will not love you." explained Walter.

With that said, he released her. He threw her to the floor as one would a with a discard toy.

"Go." he said. "GO!"

Seras stood and ran from his room crying. The old Walter never would have humiliated her like that. She wanted the old Walter back. She was so entangled in emotion, that she didn't see Alucard coming down the hall and ran right into him. She looked up and saw that it was him.

"I'm sorry, master." she said, sheepishly. "I wasn't watching were I was going."

"What's wrong, police girl." asked Alucard.

Seras stood in awe. He hadn't called her that in years. Had she been some how demoted? Had she lost the privilege of her name? As that Seras said nothing, Alucard began to walk away.

"Master." called Seras.

Alucard said nothing, but stopped walking.

"Teach me to be stronger." said Seras, not believing that she was asking him for help.

Alucard never "helped" anyone, unless it was to his benefit. When she had first met him, he teased her, taunted her, and made her do things against her will. She used to despise drinking blood, but now it was …normal. He used to read her thoughts and talk to her inside her mind, but she had learned to ignore his voice. She had been a good solider then; but with her vampiric powers, she was a great solider now. She no longer felt like a fish out of water, but part of a team…a family.

"I can not." said Alucard, without feeling.

Seras head shot up at his rejection.

"Why not!"

"Because you lack the will to learn. You are still afraid of what you are." said Alucard.

"I'm not. I drink blood now. I can past through walls. I can shoot any thing that I can see." said Seras, in her defense.

"But you have never hunted. You are still hand fed. Even Walter, who is eight years younger than you can feed himself, if he had too." charged Alucard.

Seras fell silent and cringed. It was true. After 15 years of being a vampire, she still fed ONLY on donated blood. But since Alucard's rescue of Integra from her wedding, the blood rations were becoming less and less. Seras could only guess that they were trying to starve Alucard. No one knew of her, Walter, or Mouse; so rations usually were only enough for him. These he gladly shared among his "children" as he preferred to go hunting. Surely, the Knights knew that if they starved Alucard he would only go out hunting. They didn't want that, did they?

"Why the sudden interest in becoming stronger?" he asked, slyly.

Again Seras said nothing. She really didn't want to tell him what had happened between her and Walter. Alucard frowned; sometimes getting information from Seras was as easy as getting Integra to wear a dress. Alucard stared at his child and read her mind. It was easy, she was distracted, and her mind was on other things. Alucard huffed his disapproval. After 15 years, she still hadn't learned to shut him out completely. After 15 years, she hadn't once asked for her freedom. No more, it was time to grow up.

"So you want Walter that much do you?"

Seras blushed.

"Of course I know. There isn't a thought in your head that I don't know or can't discover." he said.

"It's true, but the thing is …I don't even know why." she confessed.

"Liar, you've always been attracted to Walter. You have an affinity for older men. Someone to replace your father." said Alucard, accusingly.

"Master, I…"

"Did you know that Walter wanted you too?"

"He just told me. I didn't know. I mean he never…."

"You never thought to read his mind?"

"Master, I couldn't pry. It's not …"

"You two were just too "civilized" to admit the truth to each other. But now he has made the first move and left the decision up to you. So chose. Your humanity and morals or your desires fulfilled."

_Damn it. He was doing it again. He was challenging her weaker side. He was trying to make her give up her heart and that she would not do. But it was her heart or Walter's love. Humph, what did he know of love anymore. All emotions had been taken from him. Making love to him now would be like making love to a wild animal. It would just be sex and nothing more. Usually, all he ever did is stand there and stare at me. But just now…he kissed me. He wanted me. I could see in his mind what he wanted to do with me, to me, and for me._

"Master, I want to be stronger." said Seras, firmly.

_"Even in death, just like life, it was one's own desires that motivated them to be more than what they were. The desire to achieve and conquer."_ thought Alucard.

"Alright." he said.

All of a sudden, Seras noticed that her body was no longer under her control. She raised her right arm and then her left. She raised her right leg and then her left. She panicked and begged him to stop as he marched her up and down the hall like a toy soldier.

"Master, stop it! What are you doing!" exclaimed Seras.

"15 years police girl and you've still not learned to block me out." mocked Alucard.

Alucard waved his hand and Seras body slammed into the basement wall. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, and trying to get up. She was almost on her feet when again Alucard took control of her body and ran her down the hall at full speed. Seras hit the wall so hard, that her body left an impression on the wall. She shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness, as blood ran down her face from the gash in her forehead.

"Master, please stop it!" she begged.

"See, you are just a puppet on a string. You are my servant and I can do whatever I want with you." he said, viciously.

Again Seras' body ran full throttle down the hall. But this time Alucard turned her sideways just enough that her right arm hit the wall first as the weight of her body crushed against it.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" screamed Seras, as the blow dislocated her shoulder.

Seras was in pain; but the physical pain was nothing compared to her emotional pain. She had been shamed by her "lover" and now she was being physically abused by her "father".

"Why me?" she asked herself. "I didn't ask for this."

Again Alucard flung her against the wall. This time it felt like he had broken her spine. Seras knew all her wounds would heal, but the pain would not stop.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.

In seconds, Alucard was in her face. His toothy grin wide in evil mischief.

"Why don't you make me?" he teased.

Again Seras felt her body moving at full speed; but this time she had had enough. Enough with being humiliated, enough with being mocked, enough of being second to Mouse and now third best to Walter. Finally, something snapped.

"No more." she said, to herself. "I am the boss of me. I can survive on my own."

Seras shoved Alucard out of her mind and slammed the door in his face. She willed her body to stop and it did so mere inches from the wall. Seras' feet never once touched the ground as she went to stand before Alucard. Seras stood staring at Alucard, her red eyes aflame with purpose and intent.

"That's enough." she growled, with hatred.

Alucard smiled.

"You see Seras. You already possess all the skills and power you need. You are of my blood and you are older than Walter. There is no reason for you not to be able to beat him." explained Alucard.

"Then why?"

"Because you let him. You lack the will to use your powers. You don't want to be a vampire. You don't want to drink my blood and become a true no life king. You lack strength only because you don't want it." said Alucard.

With that, he disappeared; leaving Seras standing alone in the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

Three months later, after all had been explained to the Queen as to what had happened that day of Integra's wedding, and the Knights has assured her that it was only a mistake on their part. After Integra showed James favor at the ball and allowing him to stay inside her home for two days, the knights had finally convinced the Queen that is was all a misunderstanding on their part about the signals that Integra was sending out. After all this had quieted down, the Knights met again.

"Well, he made right proper fools of us, didn't he?" whined Sir Kent.

"This is completely unacceptable!" said Sir Morse.

After Alucard's display of violence at the wedding, something had to be done.

"We must do something." asserted Sir Kent.

"I say we let Alucard kill her. Quite frankly she deserves what she gets. No woman should ever control a man."

"Careful, Sir Milton. We do serve the Queen." reminded Sir Island.

"Well of course I didn't mean her." said Sir Milton, correcting himself.

"What course of action do you suggest?" questioned Sir Morse. "He made it quite clear that he would kill us if we ever attempted to "marry" Integra again."

"You gentlemen are overlooking the obvious." stated Sir Wellington.

"What do you mean Sir Wellington?" asked Sir Kent.

"You forget the long standing grudge between Hellsing and the Vatican. And after the treatment of their priests at Integra's wedding; I have no doubt that they will be looking for reparation."

"Of course, brilliant Sir Wellington." praised Sir Milton.

"Yes, yes. Capital idea. Should anything go wrong, we remain safe."

"I don't know about this the last time Anderson and Alucard fought we lost a station in the underground."

"But that's the beauty of it; if Anderson wins, no more Alucard. If Alucard wins, we can demand that Integra chain him for being out of control." informed Sir Wellington.

"Now I get it. The enemy of my enemy." agreed Sir Jeffery.

"Oh, hello Sir Jeffery. Welcome to the conversation." chided Sir Wright.  
"Now, now. Let's not fight each other. We must keep unified on this. Sir Morse, can we count on you to anonymously inform the Vatican of our situation."

"Yes, Sir Wellington. It will be done this afternoon."

Integra looked out of the window of her office. The sun was hanging low in the sky, quietly sinking into the horizon. It had been three months since her "wedding" day. What a display that was. Alucard and Mouse practically tore the church apart. Since then it had been quiet, no phone calls, no letters, nothing. Maybe Alucard's threat on the lives of their families had scared them off. Yeah, right. No those bastards were planning something. Suddenly, a pain in her right side brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed it. They were kicking again. Integra shook her head, she still couldn't believe it; twins. She really didn't want to worry about what the knights were up to. She had other things on her mind.

Dr. Cornelia, a friend of Mouse's, had given her a complete check up. She had confirmed Alucard's belief. She was having twins. Dr. Cornelia was also as regular as clockwork. She visited Integra every 45 days to check on her and the health of the children. Of course, the doctor also gave her the standard advise; no drinking, no smoking, get plenty of rest, exercise. However, she also demanded that Integra stay out of the field. No more risking her life chasing vampires and freaks. It was a point of view that Alucard seemed to share. He had practically demanded that she keep his children safe, by staying out of the field. After much heated discussion, Integra gave into reason. Mouse and Walter created a command center in the east wing, so that Integra could keep an eye on them from a safe distance. She could still see what was going on and give instructions to them.

So, now that she was no longer a "superhero", how was she going to fill the time? Integra had taken up learning how to cook, change dipers, and instruction on how to raise the children, from Mouse. After all, Mouse had helped to raise the earlier generations of Hellsings. At first, Integra found it completely insane.

"I was trained to hunt and kill vampires from the day I was born." she said. "Child rearing was never mentioned."

Not once could she remember ever being trained to raise children, even though it was always assumed that one day she would. Needless to say, it was easier to pull the trigger of a gun than change a diaper. But after weeks of Mouse's instruction, things were getting easier. She was now learning to cook pasta dishes. Yeah, it seemed stupid. After all, someone of her intelligence should have no problems doing these simple tasks. But as that Mouse was her only company during the days, it was something to do. After childcare training was over, she and Mouse would take walks around the grounds or go swimming to make sure Integra got her exercise. Integra was beginning to depend on Mouse as much as she had depended on Walter.

The clock chimed. It was now 4pm. Soon it would be Seras' turn to watch her. In these past five months, Alucard had "taken over" Hellsing. He declared Mouse her daytime guardian and Seras her nighttime guardian. Meanwhile, he and Walter went about the Hellsing business of killing freaks and now demons. Integra wondered what her father would think of all this. That thought made her cringe. She could practically feel him rolling over in his grave. She could hear the rebuke and retribution her ancestors would give her, if she were ever allowed to enter heaven. She had kept her soul. She had not given in to the temptation of darkness. But, just where did having his children place her? She was no longer a virgin. The blood bond was broken and everyday Alucard's powers were growing, she could feel it.

"I would never hurt you, Integra." came his voice.

Alucard stepped out of the shadows. Integra waited for him by the window. She studied him. Lately, he seemed to be getting younger. He now looked no older than 30, maybe. Alucard wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into his embrace. This was so wrong, and yet…it felt so good. He was strong and sure and protective and there. He was always there; even though he slept during the day, she could still feel his presence. On cloudier days, he even came to her during the day. They spoke often about the children and what to do in the future. He had even tried to get her goat by suggesting that she send them to catholic school.

**_"Are you Out of you mind!"_**

_**"Know thy enemy, Integra."**_

_But don't forget Integra. As much as you've come to love and trust him. He's still cunning, devious, destructive, and a master of the undead._

"I am more than you know Integra." said Alucard, reading her thoughts of doubt. "When I give my word, I keep it. I do in death, what I did in life. I protect those I value and serve the forces of good. I will never let the "Turks" take you or my children from me."

"I know you won't. It's just that I was raised to believe one thing and now I find myself questioning it." said Integra.

"Have no doubts and do not fear. I am here." assured Alucard.

Alucard placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. He kissed her neck and allowed his tongue to travel down inside her shirt. Integra sighed with content at his display of affection.

Just then the doorbell rang. Alucard looked up.

"Have we ever had this many visitors?" he asked playfully.

"It's probably just James. He's in love with Mouse. He comes every Friday about this time to see her." said Integra.

"I'm not sure I approve of him dating my daughter." said Alucard, in his most "fatherly" voice.

Integra smiled and shook her head. She could just see it now. Years from now, if she had girls, Alucard would be frightening their boyfriends with threats of death, if they didn't bring them home by 10pm. Of course, any boy in his right mind wouldn't dare question one of Alucard's Jackals in his face. Integra chuckled.

"What's the matter Alucard don't you trust him?" teased Integra.

"He's not the problem. Mouse is. She's easily distracted."

Suddenly, Alucard's face dropped. Integra noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's trouble down stairs."

Mouse answered the doorbell. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Is Integra Hellsing in?" asked Maxwell.

"Yes, sir. But why are you here, part of the treaty is that you never set foot in the others place of residence. How did you find us?"

"You're not hard to find. You have powerful enemies. And there is nothing hidden or secret that we can not find out." crowed Maxwell, proudly.

"_Master_." called Mouse, telepathically. "_The Iscariot Organization is paying us a visit. Your orders, sir."_

"_Don't be rude. Show them in._"said Alucard.

"Do yourself a favor wee lass, show us in and fetch yer master." ordered Anderson.

Mouse smiled wickedly. He's SO going to kill you. She bowed to them and let them in.

"Yes, sir." said Mouse.

"Well, Anderson, It seems you do have a way with children." chuckled Maxwell.

"It seems we have visitors." announced Alucard.

"Who is it?" asked Integra.

"Maxwell and Anderson." informed Alucard. "And they are not alone."

Integra watched as Alucard looked out of the window. Suddenly, his third eye, the one in the middle of his forehead, opened.

"There are two more out there, both female. Isn't that nice, he brought back up. This could be quiet a party." he chuckled.

"They've got some nerve, breaking the treaty like this." said Integra, storming towards the door.

"Now, now dear." teased Alucard. "Mind your blood pressure."

"They better have a damned good excuse for this." growled Integra.

Integra descended the stairs wearing her usual green suit and a sword. Alucard remained silent, but stood just to her left; ever ready to protect her.

"Good evening, Maxwell. What brings you here?" asked Integra, in an even voice.

"Do you always wear your sword in the house?" asked Maxwell.

"Do you always make a habit of visiting my home, unannounced?" retorted Integra.

"Well, we have heard rumors that you have lost control of Alucard." said Maxwell, taking the seat that Integra offered him.

Suddenly, Mouse appeared bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. She placed the tray on the table, bowed to Integra, and then left the room. Maxwell watched her leave.

"Is she Walter's replacement?" he asked, helping himself to the crumpets.

"So to speak." agreed Integra.

"Quite right, no one could ever replace Walter. Terrible shame what Millennium did to him. May his soul rest in peace." said Maxwell.

Integra shot him a look of hatred. How dare he speak of Walter so?

"Maxwell, your visit is for nothing. I'm fine, thank you. And as you can see, Alucard is perfectly under control." informed Integra.

Maxwell just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Do sit down Anderson and have some tea. They may not be as good as Walter's, but these crumpets are quiet good." said Maxwell.

"Have ye forgotten why we're here?" reminded Anderson.

"Of course not, but there is no rush. Sir Integra you look different, almost radiant. Has something changed?" inquired Maxwell.

"I'm engaged to be married." said Integra.

"Really." laughed Maxwell. "May I ask the poor fellow's name?"

"Sir James Wellington."

"This wouldn't be what the Americans call "a shotgun wedding" would it?" asked Maxwell, with a wicked grin.

"And what do you mean by that?" demanded Integra.

"Well." said Maxwell, standing up. "You're either pregnant or you've been eating too many tea cakes."

Alucard drew his gun and pointed it at Maxwell.

"First you call my master a sow and now you say she's getting fat. Catholic, that will be the last thing you ever say." growled Alucard, cocking his gun.

"Alucard." said Integra, motioning for him to stop. "Now, now Maxwell was just leaving."

"Oh, no, not yet Integra. Not until your all dead!" shouted Maxwell.

With that, Anderson swung his blades at Integra. Alucard grabbed her, pulled her out of the way and took both blades.

"AARRGGHH!" he growled, in pain. "Integra! Basement, Now!"

"You don't think I could handle Maxwell?" questioned Integra, drawing her sword.

"Not in your condition, master." said Mouse, appearing out of nowhere. "Now, you must think of your children."

Integra nodded and gave Mouse her sword. Then she turned and hurried towards the basement. Maxwell tried to follow, but Mouse thrust Integra's sword in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"One more step forward, and I'll slice you in half." warned Mouse, angrily.

Alucard pulled Anderson's blades from his body, raised his gun, and fired at Anderson.

Outside, two females waited in the bushes. They were there in case of trouble, but they had heard nothing so far. After all, Anderson was more than capable of handling Alucard. That would leave Maxwell free to kill Integra. Heinkel didn't know why Maxwell had insisted that they come. This should be an easy job. But suddenly, gunshots were heard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Heinkel.

"Yes, but I still don't think it right to shoot Lady Hellsing like that." whined Yumiko.

"I think we'd better get in there." said Heinkel, walking towards the house.

"You think Anderson's in trouble?" questioned Yumiko, as she followed Heinkel.

"Maxwell doesn't carry a gun." said Heinkel. "And neither does Anderson."

"Oh." remembered Yumiko.

"Time to wake up Yumi." said Heinkel.

"Do we have too?" cried Yumiko.

"Do you want to fight Alucard?" asked Heinkel.

"No." squeaked Yumiko.

Heinkel hit with a hard right punch. Yumiko fell backwards and her head hit the ground.

"Wake up Yumi. It's time to kill some vampires." said Heinkel.

Yumi stood up and Heinkel handed her sword to her. Then both women enter the Hellsing Manor.

Alucard was fighting Anderson, when he saw Heinkel and Yumi enter the house.

"Seras! Walter! Wake up." commanded Alucard.

Downstairs, in their rooms, both Walter and Seras awoke.

"Get up here now." roared Alucard.

Both of them grabbed their weapons andinstantly vanished from their rooms.As they appeared upstairs, Seras gasped in awe at the scene before her; but Walter just smiled with evil glee. Anderson and Yumi were trying to cut Alucard to pieces. While Heinkel shot at Mouse to keep her from killing Maxwell.

"Come on Walter, we have to help them." said Seras.

"Nice pajamas." grinned Walter, eyeing her with lust.

"Not now, Walter." rebuked Seras, looking at Walter. "At least I'm wearing pants."

"What? You don't like my boxers." leered Walter. "I could take them off."

"NO! Pervert. I liked the old Walter better." complained Seras.

Seras loaded her guns and started firing at Anderson and Yumiko.

"You take Heinkel. I'll take Yumi." said Walter, with an authority that Seras hadn't seen in the new Walter.

Maybe the old Walter wasn't totally gone. Seras ran towards Mouse. Walter lunged at Yumi. She swung her sword at him, but Walter easily dodged her blow. His wires shot out and ensnared Yumi's wrists. He tied her sword arm to her body and pulled her in close.

"Do you know that you are beautiful when you're angry?" teased Walter.

"Walter!" exclaimed Yumi, in complete surprise. "We thought you were dead."

"Oh, but I am." smiled Walter, as he revealed to her his fangs.

"You were a good man once. So I will end your suffering and free your soul." vowed Yumi.

Yumi's other hand hit Walter with a hard left hook. Walter backed up and released her from his strings. He sneered evilly as he licked his own blood from his lip.

"This is going to be fun." he said.

Anderson and Alucard still fought, guns and blades dancing in the hall. Anderson was determined to take Alucard's head. And Alucard was just as determine to keep it. Alucard laughed as he dodged blow after blow of Anderson's blessed blades.

"Damned heathen tonight you die!" swore Anderson.

"Get a new line will you." taunted Alucard. "I'll be here long after you check into a nursing home."

"Vile creature, I'll send you to hell before I die!"

"Blah, blah, blah." mocked Alucard.

The sounds of other battles being fought drew Alucard's attention away from Anderson. Alucard's third eye scanned the room. Seras was fighting Maxwell, Mouse was fighting Heinkel and Walter was taking on Yumi.

"How fitting, one broken mind to another." mused Alucard.

"Die Monster!" yelled Anderson.

Anderson's blade entered Alucard's chest dead center and just missing his heart. Alucard roared in pain and shot Anderson in the head. Below in the basement, Integra was in Alucard's room. She doubled over in pain as she too felt a searing pain in her chest. Like someone had stabbed her with a knife. She called out to her dark husband.

**"Alucard!"**

Alucard hearing Integra's cry inside his mind, pulled the blade out of his chest and pulled himself together.

_"Anderson will not win. The knights will not take her from me and neither will this fallen priest."_ thought Alucard.

"Seras." called Alucard, dodging a blow from the newly regenerated Anderson.

"Yes, master." responded Seras.

She dodged a blow from Maxwell and knocked him into the wall with a hard right hook. Fighting Maxwell was easy; after all, he was human.

"Quite playing with Maxwell; get downstairs and protect Integra!" ordered Alucard.

"Yes, master." said Seras, turning to leave.

Maxwell sat up and wiped the blood from his bleeding eye. He reached into his coat and threw something at Seras.

"Don't turn your back on me little vampire." spat Maxwell.

"Aaarrrghh!" screamed Seras, as her back burned and smoldered.

The liquid not only burned through her pajamas, it burned through her skin and started dissolving her flesh. Her back sizzled as she cried out.

"Like it? Holy water with a hint of acid." bragged Maxwell, trying to stand. "A concoction of my own design."

Seras tried desperately to get her pajama top off. She threw it to the floor and watched it dissolve. Alucard heard Seras scream and turned, just barely missing another blow by Anderson. Alucard leveled his gun and fired at Maxwell.

**BANG!**

Maxwell's body flew backwards and again hit the wall. Maxwell sank to the floor again; but this time, he would not be getting back up. Blood poured from the hole in his chest left by Alucard's gun.

"Seras! Protect Integra!" shouted Alucard.

"Yes, master."

Seras vanished. Henkeil heard the shot and turned. She watched in agony and awe as the great man of God fell.

"Maxwell!" shouted Henkiel.

At this Anderson and Yumi both turned from their fights and glanced at their fallen leader. Maxwell's blood flowed like a river seeking its way back to the ocean. Maxwell's eyes were open wide in shock and the look of surprise would be forever etched upon his face. Yumi stared at Maxwell's dead body. Anger, anguish, sorrow and hatred filled her soul.

_"Though it cost me my life, that monster will die."_ swore Yumi, to herself.

"**ALUCARD!**" she roared.

Now both Anderson and Yumi charged at Alucard, swords at the ready. Walter peeved at being abandoned, shot out his wires and ensnared Yumi. Her wrists, her legs, and her waist were all bound by him. She fell to the floor in her forward motion, she turned, and she struggled to get free. Yumi growled angrily, as Walter pulled her back to him.

"You can't leave. I'm not done with you yet." he laughed. "Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Yumi struggled to get free. The more she struggled, the tighter they got. Soon, she could feel his wires cutting into her skin. Small droplets of blood began to fall.

"Oh my, seems you've cut yourself." he said, inhaling the scent of her fresh, virgin, blood. "A good man would tend your wounds. But a vampire, a vampire would lick them."

Walter let his tongue unfold from his mouth and his eyes began to glow with anticipation. Yumi finally got her blade at an angle that would cut her free. Walter's wires popped loose as she severed them. Walter growled his disappointed at her freedom. Yumi charged at Walter. Once, twice, three times she swung her blade at him. Walter nimbly dodged two of them, but the third caught him across the torso. Walter backed away from her as he looked down at his stomach.

"Damn." he complained.

He looked at the wound. It wasn't healing. Then he looked at Yumi who stood ready for another strike. That's right; wounds from blessed weapons don't heal. He would forever carry the scar she had just given him. Walter snarled at her as he smiled. After all, turn about is fair play. Walter charged at Yumi. Each time he dodged one of her attacks, he tore a bit of her habit away. Soon, Yumi stood with a large tear in her clothes; slightly revealing her tight stomach beneath it.

"You bloody monster! You tore my dress!" she shouted. "For that you will pay!"

Walter raised an eyebrow as his mind filled with wicked ideas.

"Well, now; lets get you out of that dress, shall we?" he scoffed.

"You perverted demon! I'll kill you!"

"Feel free to try. In the mean time, what are you hiding under there?"

For every cut Yumi tired to give him, Walter took a part of her dress. Soon Walter's upper torso had three slashes in it and Yumi's habit was in tattered shreds. Walter could see part of her cotton white bra, parts of her torso with a torn white silk slip, and her left thigh with a small trail of blood flowing from where he had scratched her. Walter smiled as the pain received from her blessed blade was nothing compared to the rising lust within him.

"Nice, very nice. Virgin white through and through." he remarked, licking her blood from his claws.

Yumi looked down at her tattered clothes; but it was hate not shame that fueled her.

"You will pay for this humiliation!" she shouted. "And the death of Maxwell!"

Yumi once again hurled herself at Walter, her blade ready to strike. However, he was ready for her. He sidestepped her blow and grabbed her wrist.

Henkeil unloaded round after round, trying to hit Mouse.

"Damn, she's fast." thought Heinkel. "No matter, she will pay for Maxwell's death."

"Die heathen!" shouted Heinkel.

"But I can't die." teased Mouse, as she whispered in Henkiel's ear.

Heinkel turned and saw Mouse standing behind her. She fired. Mouse moved. Now she was standing to her left. Henkeil turned and fired again.

"I'm already dead." said Mouse, again whispering into Henkile's ear.

Henkeil tried to slyly slide her gun around her stomach; hoping to shoot Mouse as she stood behind her. Henkeil fired. Mouse vanished and reappeared in front of her.

"Hello." smiled Mouse.

"No way. You're a vampire?"

"Yes, but only part of me. Care to guess which part?"

"But your eyes, they are normal color." stated Heinkel.

"As I said only part of me is a vampire."

"But dhampires are only a myth. There can be no mixing of light and dark." informed Heinkel.

"Who says?" asked Mouse.

"Says the God Almighty. That is the law; when he split the night from day, the darkness from the light, and death from life."

"Do you know who opened the door?" asked Mouse.

"What door?" questioned Heinkel.

"The door at Stonehenge."

"It's open! No, it can not be. It must not be. Integra's pregnant with Alucard's children!"

"What do you know?" asked Mouse, with great interest.

"I know that you will not live long enough to open that door." said Heinkel, firing her weapon.

"How many blades are you carrying Anderson?" laughed Alucard, dodging yet another barrage of blessed bayonets. "My house is starting to look like a Ginsu knife commercial."

"Your house? You damn unholy creature, since when is this your house?"

"Since I live here."

"Not for long."

Anderson sent his holy papers after Alucard. Alucard's arms were now bound to his body, as layer after layer of the ancient holy texts wrapped themselves around him. Anderson laughed his maniacal laugh of triumph as he raised his sword above his head for the final blow. Just as Anderson swung down, something hit him full force and knocked him to the floor. His sword went flying across the room and landed some feet away. Anderson shook his head clear, as he wondered what had hit him. He looked down and saw Heinkel's unconscious body lying on top of him.

"Heinkel! Henkeil! Are ye o.k?"

Heinkel could only manage a slight groan as Anderson rolled her off him. She was hurt, most likely a concussion; but she still lived. Anderson gently placed her body on the floor next to the wall, out of the way. He stood and turned. He saw Mouse ripping at the text, with her claws, trying free Alucard.

"Oh, no ye don't."

Anderson full body slammed Mouse, knocking her to the floor. Anderson smiled evilly as he pinned Mouse's body beneath him. Mouse writhed and wiggled trying to get free and block any shot that Anderson delivered to her face. He had a powerful right arm as some of his blows slipped through her defense and connected with her face. Alucard roared in anger and struggled against the holy texts.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted. "Mouse!"

Mouse just started laughing as she sank into the floor. Anderson snarled in pain as his last punch hit the floor. He growled, stood, and turned.

"That's it run and hide! I'll find ye no matter where ye hide!" he vowed.

"You won't beat her." chuckled Alucard.

"Why not? I beat ye, didn't I." sneered Anderson.

With that Anderson bitch slapped Alucard and then started looking for Mouse.

"Over here, Judas Priest." challenged Mouse, with an evil grin.

Anderson turned round to his left and saw Mouse standing there, with one of his blessed blades in her right hand. Her hand was smoldering, he could smell her burning flesh; and yet it was not consumed.

"Nay, that's bloody impossible." he said, in awe. "No vampire can wield me blades."

Mouse just stood there smiling, with wicked intent.

"But I'm not just a vampire." said Mouse, proudly. "Part of me is still human."

"Dhampire. That's why ye seem immune. You be a half breed abomination." accused Anderson.

"Two great tastes that taste great together." laughed Mouse.

"No matter what ye are." said Anderson, pulling out two more blades. "If I take yer head, ye'll die just the same."

Mouse raised her blade and ran towards Anderson. Anderson did the same. The blades clanged and reverberated as they clashed in the middle. Anderson was way taller and had a longer reach, so it was easy for him to push Mouse to her knees.

"Ha! I hope that no' be all yer strength, vampire." gloated Anderson.

"Power isn't everything. And you should know better. Pride always goes before a fall." quoted Mouse.

Mouse rolled to her right. Anderson swung at her. He cut a huge gash in her left arm; but Mouse completely cut off his right leg. Anderson fell. He hopped on his left leg and turned to face Mouse; seeking another swing at her. Mouse, quick as a viper, spun around into a seated position and took his other leg as well. Mouse stood triumphantly, and looked down on him, as he stood on his ever bleeding stumps.

"What's the matter Anderson? Haven't a leg to stand on?" mocked Mouse.

"Damn you hell spawn! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" shouted Anderson.

"Yes, you will." leered Mouse. "Today is your day to die."

Anderson tried to stop Mouse's blade with the blade in his left hand. But the sheer force of Mouse's blow not only broke Anderson's blade, it took his head clean off his shoulders as well. That's when Heinkel woke up.

"ANDERSON! NO!" she screamed.

Alucard just laughed and laughed as the holy texts binding him faded away and disappeared.

"DIE VAMPIRE! DIE!" shouted Heinkel, using the wall to help her to stand.

Anger over the death of her two comrades filled her as she squeezed off round after round. Six shots sped towards Mouse's back. Alucard instantly appeared beside her, stretched out his arm, and took all six bullets for her.

"Go and check on Seras and Integra." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." acknowledged Mouse.

Alucard walked towards Heinkel. He was all teeth as he advanced on her. Bullet after bullet entered his body, but he just … kept … coming. Heinkel backed away from him as she continued firing. But soon, she was out of bullets.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.

"Oh, shit." cried Heinkel, scrambling to reload.

Alucard now struck with all the fury of a tornado. He grabbed Heinkel by her collar and threw her across the room. She cried out in pain as she hit the wall. She staggered to get back up. She needed to reload. She needed to kill Integra before the door she opened the door. Suddenly, Alucard grabbed her by the throat and held her four feet off the floor. Heinkel choked and tried to break free from Alucard's grip; but it was no use. It was all she could do to gasp for air.

"What you doing here! And what do you know about this door!" he questioned; squeezing her just enough to cause pain, but not enough to keep her from talking.

"We received word that Integra had lost control of you. That you were terrorizing England and killing its citizens." she said.

"The Knights have lied to you. I am not the one terrorizing England and those humans were possessed." informed Alucard.

"But **YOU** impregnated Integra. You opened the door." charged Heinkel.

"You have to die. Only the blood of an innocent Hellsing can close the door again." gurgled Heinkel.

"What does that mean?" growled Alucard.

"The demons will break free and destroy all." said Heinkel.

"Not while I live." vowed Alucard.

"And that is why they will come here. Only with Integra's death will the door remain open."

"Show me." ordered Alucard.

Alucard bit deep into Heinkel's neck. She screamed her pain as his fangs pierced her flesh. Her blood flowed like water from her wound and Alucard swallowed every drop. As he drained her life, he also stole her memories. Heinkel had read in a book about the door. She had seen such sacrifices made before, as she and Yumi killed the heathen infidels who still committed human sacrifices. Heinkel screamed as the pain of Alucard's fangs tore at her throat.

Yumi dodged one of Walter's blows to her head. Hearing Heinkel's scream, she turned in time to see her die at Alucard's hands.

"HEINKEL!" she screamed.

"And Heinkel makes three." taunted Walter. "Maybe you should just give up."

"I'd die first."

"O.K."

Fueled by her hatred, Yumi attacked Walter with renewed vigor. Her swings were sharper and no longer so easy to dodge. Yumi's sword had cut him twice, once across his left arm and the other just missed his throat. Finally, she had him backed into a corner. He had nowhere to go, but forward. And Yumi waited for him there. She raised her sword to strike. Just then, Walter looked up and saw the light fixture hanging above her. His wires shot out, just as she swung down to claim his head. Yumi looked up in disconcertment as something prevented her from completing the swing. She looked up. Walter had tied her hands above her head to the light fixture.

"Damn." she swore.

Walter smiled. Now he had the upper hand. He sneered at her as he moved in towards her. Now he could do what ever he liked. Yumi kicked her right foot at him. Walter reached down with both hands and blocked the shot to his crotch.

"Oh, that was not nice. Are you sure you're a nun?" teased Walter, as he tied her right ankle to the grandfather clock.

"Aaarrgghh." growled Yumi, as Walter's strings started to cut her.

Walter reached out to her and removed her hood. Yumi's dark hair fell to her shoulders and just past them. Walter ogled her as her hair unfolded.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" she yelled, trying to kick him away.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." said Walter. "You're out of legs. You've nothing left to fight me with."

"Come near me and I'll bite your head off." she threatened.

"Good idea." said Walter.

In fell swoop, he was on her. He jerked her head to the left, cut a gash in her neck and began to drink her blood. Yumi screamed and struggled against her restraints. Sweetest nectar was virgin blood. Walter savored her taste as he drank. No wine he could remember, ever tasted as delectable as she did. Yumi's head began to swim. Her vision blurred and her strength left her. Walter felt her struggle less and stopped feeding.

"Damn you Walter, Damn you to hell." cried Yumiko.

"Walter." whispered Yumi, as she died.

Walter, not wanting her to return as his servant, broke her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding the Past**

It was really nice day, sweet, but not to tart. The grass was growing, the birds were singing, and Integra was in a really foul mood. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing since the Vatican had received her gift; four single white lilies and four dead Iscariots. But more disturbing than this was the fact that Alucard had discovered the source of all the "demon" disturbances. She and Alucard had somehow unsealed the gates of hell, held beneath Stonehenge. Now driven to find answers, Integra scoured her family library.

"It has to be here." said Integra, taking yet another book off the shelf.

"Master, it's unhealthy to push yourself like this. It…"

"Shut up, Mouse. I don't want to hear it." she scolded. "Ah, here it is. This one."

Mouse looked up at Integra as she came down from the ladder.

"I have read every book in this library, since I was a child. This is the only book that I can not read." said Integra, wiping the book free of dust. "As that you are far older than I am, I am hoping that you can read it."

"Whoa." said Mouse, with awe, as she took the book from Integra. "This isn't a book. It's a pact."

Integra looked strangely at Mouse as her eyes seemed to glow; not red, but orange.

"What? What do you mean a pact?" she inquired, now a little worried.

Mouse opened the book. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with light. Both Integra and Mouse shielded their eyes. When they could see again, they were standing in a destroyed city. The moon was hidden by the billowing smoke from a city in burning ruins. Buildings were destroyed or still on fire. Black smoke filled the air and the dead bodies of men, women, and children lay scattered everywhere. The cry of the still dying echoed through the air as the stench of death paraded through the streets.

"Where are we?" asked Integra, looking upon the destroyed city.

It saddened her to look upon it. It too much reminded her of England after Millennium had destroyed it.

"Not where, when." corrected Mouse, surveying the land in awe.

**"NO!"** screamed a male voice.

Both Integra and Mouse turned towards the mourning voice. They saw a single man standing alone, the body of his beloved wife at his feet. Suddenly, the air was filled with a dark and evil laughter.

"Damn you Zataan! I swear will kill every living vampire!" shouted the man.

Integra and Mouse looked to the vampire. He was massive. He was a master no life king. He looked more demon than vampire; his fangs were still dripping blood. He had dark hair, long and unkempt. Dark eyes seemingly hollow sockets and yet piercing to the soul. And a dark countenance, one that radiated death, anguish, remorse and damnation. Soon two more joined him, Lunos and Stellas, in mocking the last standing human in the decimated city. Mouse and Integra stared in awe at the daring stupidity of this human taking on three vampires, with no weapons, and no hope of winning. Needless to say, the vampires, with their superior strength and speed, made sport of the poor human. They clawed him, punched him, and kicked him. The wretched human lay broken and gasping for life, as he lay upon the ground.

"Go on kill me now." he shouted, completely exhausted and expended.

"No." laughed Zataan. "It will hurt more if I let you live. Live in the city that I have destroyed with the woman you love, but could not protect. Ha Ha Ha."

The three vampire left, leaving the human to die alone.

"Mouse." called Integra, hoping that she had answers.

"Don't look at me. I got here when you did." said Mouse, just as confused as Integra.

She had no answers for what was happening, but she had seen it all before. She had seen so many families destroyed by vampires, whether for food or power. This scene and many like it ran through her mind. She growled low and deep as she renewed her vow to help Integra Hellsing kill them all.

"God!" cried the man, hands outstretched towards heaven.

Mouse and Integra again turned to watch.

"How can you let the evil one and his children destroy the good which you have created! Please, I beg of you. Grant me the power to destroy is evil and avenge my family, my cities, and you!" he shouted.

"So this is where you too disappeared too." said a familiar voice.

"Alucard." acknowledged Integra.

"What's going on? Who created such a powerful illusion?" he asked, with deep concern.

Alucard didn't like unknowns in "his" house and certainly not ones that could harm Integra.

"The book did." said Mouse.

"What book?"

"Technically, it's not a book. It's a pact." explained Mouse. "Something that can only be activated by the contractor or his heirs."

"But the book, ah pact, didn't activate until you touched it." said Integra to Mouse. "But that would mean…"

All three were brought back to the past with a thunderous voice coming from heaven.

**"Abraham. I have heard thy plea. I will give you a warrior with which to vanquish your enemies and to protect my people."** boomed the great voice.

"A great warrior, I thank thee Lord."

"**However, I require that you and your warrior guard the gates of hell. **

"Alucard, arise."

Mouse, Integra, and Alucard stared in fascination as Alucard appeared and struggled to stand before Abraham Van Hellsing. His black wings unfolded as he stretched.

"You were a fallen angel?" question Mouse.

Alucard said nothing as he stared at the scene before him. _Was this right? Is this how it happened? Just how many lives have I lived?_

**"Sinner, prove to me thy sincerity."**

Alucard looked around him, then he reached behind him and tore off both his wings; and then he presented them to God.

"So that's what the text on your coffin means." reasoned Integra.

**"Here is your warrior Abraham."**

Abraham looked at his new warrior. Dread filled him as he realized what he was.

"But he too is a vampire."

"**He is a sinner and bears the mark of his crime. In time he will atone, by killing those he sought to join. Neither you nor any of your kin must ever come to know him. If you break this commandment, the covenant will be broken and the gates of hell will open and again your world will be destroyed."**

"I will never align myself with the children of darkness. I despise them to my core. But what should happen if one of my children be taken against their will?"

"**They must be willing. But should the gates be opened only the blood of an innocent Hellsing will atone for thy sin."**

"Oh, boy." said Integra, suddenly understanding everything. "Wait a minute, I thought my ancestor captured you."

"Not that Abraham Van Hellsing…" said Mouse. "Look around you, this war is older than all of us."

"Alucard? You don't remember any of this, ...do you?" asked Integra.

Alucard looked at the scene unfolding before them. Then he looked at Integra with serious eyes.

"No, I don't." he said, and then he returned his gaze to his former self.

"So I guess that book by Bram was…"

"A complete and total work of fiction. I've been telling you that for years." said Alucard, with a smirk.

"Then everything my family ever said was a lie." feared Integra, at the pointlessness of it all.

"Not a lie." said Alucard. "Just watered down and embellished truth. Vampires are demonic monsters that prey on life. You are the guardians of light and life. Its just that time and tradition have clouded the true meaning of why you fight and why I exist."

"Ok. So basically my ancestor prayed to God for help and he gave us you…" began Integra.

"Man, he's got a wicked sense of humor." laughed Mouse.

Without a word, Integra backhanded Mouse. Mouse was caught by surprise as the blow landed against her, and grinned as she wiped her bleeding nose.

"We were supposed to look after you and you us. Alucard, I'm sorry for all my family has done to you. And while trying to atone for one sin, we have committed another." finished Integra. "This is all my fault. I have broken my family's convent."

Integra stood looking at the carnage around her. If they didn't find a way to stop this; this is what the world would look like again. Integra's feelings ran deep. She was completely disturbed and distraught by the situation. She began to pace.

"You regret becoming my wife?" asked Alucard, still staring at himself, his voice full of cold indifference.

"I regret you not being human." said Integra, with equal indifference. "I do not regret my actions."

Mouse smiled. The world is falling down around them and yet they do not care. They will stand beside each other, through heaven and through hell.

Once again, the book flooded the room with a blast of light. Once again they stood with Integra's family library.

"I'm blind!" cried Mouse, in mockery.

"Why don't you go kill something." growled Integra, tired of Mouse's jovial behavior. "Go seek and destroy our enemies!"

"What and leave you two alone?" chuckled Mouse. "Besides, we're safe until sundown."

"Then go and make Integra's lunch." ordered Alucard, harshly.

"Ok. Alright. I'm going." relented Mouse, with an evil grin. "No more copulating while I'm gone. You might bring the heavens down on us as well."

"MOUSE!" yelled Integra, looking for something to throw.

Mouse disappeared before Integra could throw abook at her. She growled at Mouse's light-hearted attitude in the seriousness of their predicament. She gave Alucard a dirty look. He just raised his eyebrow at her.

"She's your daughter. You beat her." she demanded.

"So what do you wish to do about this?" he asked.

"We have to close that door." she said, firmly.

"We're a little short on innocent Hellsings." said Alucard, with an evil grin, as he remembered their many affairs. "And you are no longer innocent."

Integra said nothing to him. She just started pacing the floor, again. He could tell what she was thinking about. And it didn't please him at all, not one bit.

"NO." he said, fiercely.

"It is the only answer. I am the only Hellsing left." she said, still pacing, her heart full of sadness.

"Would you really kill your own child? MY child?" questioned Alucard, as he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stop pacing.

"As you like to remind me, I have killed my own kin before."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISGRACED AGAIN**

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and there was not a single cloud in sight. There would be no rain today, but true to English tradition, people would carry umbrellas anyway. Integra smiled as she took a breath of fresh air. Such days were rare in England. Today was a day to enjoy to the fullest, but not so for Integra Hellsing. Instead, Integra had some very disturbing news for the queen. She had turned back inside and had started to dress when Alucard suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her.

"Good Morning, Alucard." she said, buttoning up her shirt. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm going with you." he announced.

Alucard had read her thoughts as he watched her dress. He knew that she was going to inform the Queen of the current state of affairs.

"If you want." said Integra. "Mouse is waiting downstairs with the car."

Alucard followed Integra out of her room.

An hour later, a very pregnant Integra stood before the Queen, her knights, and half the royal court. Integra was hoping that she would never have to reveal the identity of the father of her children. She had hoped to have them and no one ever know that she was pregnant. She had hoped to escape this nine month torment with her dignity intact. However, after learning what she now knew, there was no way to avoid it. The safety of the kingdom and all of her citizens were more important to her than her own pride. Integra and Alucard stood together, before them all. Mouse stood, ever watchful, in the background, as bodyguard for both. Whispering could be heard all throughout the hall. Alucard's mind was assailed by the thoughts of the humans that filled this great hall. He blocked out all, but the ones he **wanted** to hear; he blocked out all but the knights.

_"I see they failed."_ thought Sir Morse.

"So it was you bastards that sent Maxwell to kill us." he grinned wickedly. "Very smart, you didn't attack us yourselves. So I can't kill you, yet."

His attention returned as the Queen spoke.

"Sir Hellsing, may we ask why you asked to be seen today?"

"Your majesty, we are all in great danger." spoke Integra, with urgency.

"How?" inquired the Queen, full aware that for Integra to ask to be seen it was very grave news indeed.

"For generations, my family has been on a mission from God as guardians of light. These are words I have lived by all my life. But I did not understand their true meaning, until today."

"And what have you come to understand?" asked the Queen, now very curious.

"That I am the guardian of the Gates of Hell and because of what I have done, the gates are now open." confessed Integra. "This rise in violent crimes is the work of demon possessed humans.

"What?" gasped Sir Kent.

"What are you talking about Sir Integra Hellsing?" asked Sir Island. "You mean all these reports of arson, riots, murders, robberies, rapes and domestic violence are all the work of demon possessed humans?"

"Well, not all of them. These things did happen even before the gates were open. But now that they are open, people who could once control their actions, think of evil but never do them, are acting upon their impulses. The mere thought of evil intent is enough to draw them. The desire for evil intent more than enough invite for them to possess you." explained Integra.

The room broke out in an uproar of whispering. Integra knew that the court would scoff. After all, they knew nothing about what was **really** going on. However, she now had the attention of every knight in the room.

"What exactly have you done, Sir Hellsing?" asked Sir Wellington.

"I am carrying Alucard's children, not your son's." said Integra, matter of factly.

Once again the room broke out in an uproar. A woman carrying another man's children and not her husband's was always a great scandal. Judgments were being made of her, conclusions were jumped to. The royal court enjoyed nothing better than a great scandal, and the son of the great Sir Wellington being made a fool was a juicy bit of news. Mumbling, whispering and laughing continued as Sir Wellington's faced betrayed him. His shame and anger were great. She had done this to him and he would pay her back ten, no, one hundred fold.

Alucard and Mouse stood listening to all around them. Some didn't even know she was pregnant. Some knew, but assumed that James was the father. Some had no idea what was going on; first vampires, then demons, now a woman's infidelity.

"This is disgraceful!" scolded Sir Jeffery.

"This is outrageous!" chided Sir Hipwood.  
"How could you forsake your God given duty!" accused Sir Island.

Suddenly, the doors to the great hall opened. All heads turned to see the newcomer. Eyes and whispers followed him all the way, as he walked to stand beside Integra.

"Good Morning, Integra." he smiled.

"Good Morning, James." replied Integra.

James looked warily around the room. He could see them whispering and pointing at him.

"You told them, didn't you?" he said.

"Yes."

"Any reason why?" he asked, taking his place beside her, on the left. "We were safe and everybody was happy."

"The gates of hell are open and …"

"And the demons are loose, destroying the world. You mean the rise in violent crimes is the work of demons?" reasoned James.

"Yes." confirmed Integra.

"You know nine months ago, I wouldn't have believed any of this." he said, shaking his head. "So what do you need from me?"

"Nothing. You are free of me now." said Integra.

"What if I don't wish to be?" he said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

Once again the hall erupted in whispers. Mouse was trying very hard to stifle her laughter, but the thoughts of the court were too entertaining. Integra with two men; she was carrying the children of this mystery man dressed in a black suit, and yet still held the heart of her fiancé, uh husband.

"You can still come and visit Mouse." said Integra, whispering in James' ear.

"Thanks, but let me fight with you." insisted James.

"**No**. Demons are not like vampires. Demons can possess humans. If I let you stay, if you and your men become possess…"

"We won't be any help at all and we could end up dead." said James, sadly. "Now I see why you chose Alucard over me. How could I possibly protect you like he can?"

Alucard smiled greatly. _The human admits defeat. I was always the better man. And always will be._

"It's not that. I assure you. It's just we've been together for so long, since I was a child. He's knows me and I know him."

"He's a lucky man."

"And Mouse is a lucky girl. I know you want to help, but please…"

"Stay out of your way?" sighed James.

"Yes." said Integra.

The Queen sat and listened. Her court was in an uproar over the scandal of Integra Hellsing's infidelity. That was petty and only proved to show how ignorant they really were. Then the Queen looked at her knights. They too were whispering, but they were most likely plotting. In their younger days, they were true knights; men of justice and virtue. Some where along the way, they had lost that. Now they were only men of greed and power. She looked at Integra, Alucard, and James. They stood talking amongst themselves. She wondered what they were saying. James had surely known that the children were not his and yet he kept her secret. It was clear where his loyalties lied. The Queen drummed her scepter three times and the entire assembly fell quiet.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, because of your failure in your duties to the crown and its citizens; we hereby strip you of your title." announced the Queen.

"But your majesty…" began James.

"Be silent Sir Wellington." ordered the Queen.

"It's alright James." said Integra. "I knew this would happen."

"Your place among my knights, we also take from you." Continued the Queen.

Alucard growled as he heard the thoughts of the knights fill his head.

_"Well, it's about time. That woman never should have been allowed to inherit her father's chair."_

_"What a disgrace. Good thing her father never lived to see this."_

_"Sir Richard should have been the one to replace Lionel. If he hadn't died…"_

Integra heard Alucard growling. He sounded so angry. He sounded like he was ready to kill. Looking over at him, she saw that he was looking at the knights. What ever they were thinking about her, it was pissing him off. Integra placed a hand on his arm. Alucard looked down at her. Her mind was calm and her resolve sure. What ever was said about her or done to her, she would never bend and she would never break. She knew her duty and would do it regardless. She had been disgraced before and yet the Hellsing Organization still continued. He stopped growling and stayed quiet.

_"It's alright Alucard. As long as our little "family" remains, we will continue in our duties; with or without them. Right?"_ stated Integra, to him mentally.

"_Right_." he told her, mentally.

"**Miss** Integra Hellsing, as that you are pregnant, we will allow you to keep your lands and home. In this day and age, it is unseemly that your children should be born in prison…" said the Queen.

"_Perfect place for hell spawned children, if you ask me."_ thought Sir Kent.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Sir Kent began to choke as two invisible hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Integra noticed.

_"Alucard, stop that."_ she ordered.

Soon Sir Kent began to breath normally again. He stared at Alucard with loathing and contempt as he gasped for air.

"However, you will remain under house arrest. Guards will be placed around your manor to make sure you comply." finished the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty. But I must insist that they be withdrawn before sundown, for their own safety. Like all nocturnal animals, they are present during the day, but are most active at night. A holy barrier has been erected around the gate, and it keeps the lesser demons in. However, the more powerful ones are able to break free. I would strongly suggest that her majesty declare that all citizens of England be off the streets by sundown everyday." warned Integra.

"You have barracks on your grounds, do you not?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then they will stay there. The guards are to be on your grounds at all times." ordered The Queen.

"Since you opened the "gates of hell"..." accused Sir Wellington. "Do you even know how to close them?"

"Yes, Sir Wellington. I do." replied Integra.

"Well." he demanded.

"To close the doors, the blood of an innocent Hellsing must be shed." revealed Integra.

The Queen's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, your majesty. I must kill my first born child."

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Sir Island.

"That's insane." declared James. "You can't do that."

"For the sake of us all James, I must." said Integra.

Again the room erupted in rumor, whisper, and hearsay. To murder a baby, this was incredulous. Such a thing had never been done before. Good civilized English people don't make "virgin" sacrifices. Even in the darkest time of English history, such things were never done. And those that did practice such things were quickly executed for their pagan beliefs. She must be speaking metaphorically. Integra's insides were jelly. She felt sick. She could hear their gossiping voices. She knew what they were thinking. She would have thought the same things if this were happening to someone else and not to her. But in the biblical sense, such blood sacrifices were common. For most times, it was the blood of bulls and goats that were sacrificed. Only twice could Integra remember of the blood sacrifices ever being human. But both times that the human sacrifices were offered, it had been a test of faith. This too was a test of faith. It just had to be. Please God, it just has to be.

"Integra Hellsing, we are truly sorry for you. As a woman, we can sympathize with you. But as a Queen, responsible for the lives of my people, we can only hope that you will do the right thing."

"I understand, your majesty."

"Colour Sergeant James Wellington."

"Yes, your majesty." he answered.

"We hereby discharge the Delta Dragons 5th Company from my British Army. You and your men are forthwith reassigned to guard Miss Integra Hellsing's household. We have placed her under house arrest and you are to make sure that she stays put." ordered the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty." acknowledged James.

"We are very displeased with you Miss Hellsing. We do not wish to see you here again." said The Queen. "You are all dismissed."

Integra, Alucard, Mouse, and James bowed before her majesty and then left the room. The murmurings, whispering, accusations, and ill mood of the assembly followed them as they left.

"Well, that could have gone better." complained James.

"Actually," said Integra. "She's doing me a favor."

"What? How is stripping you of your title, duty, and seat among her knights a favor?" asked James.

"She is free of them." said Alucard, walking dutifully behind Integra.

"Free?"

"I now answer to no one." said Integra. "I have been thrown out into the cold to fend for myself. Thus, I do not have to report…"

"Oh, I see. She knows you will do your duty regardless of her help or the knights' interference. She got more brains than I gave her credit for." stated James.

"James!" scolded Integra.

"Sorry, you know what I mean. So what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

"Same as always, protect the crown and the citizens of England." Answered Integra, with great pride.

Integra and Alucard walked out the door. James hung back and walked with Mouse.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe the colour sergeant of the guard." smiled Mouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE CUBBARDS ARE BARE**

It had been two weeks since the queen publicly denounced Integra. She had stripped her of everything, but the house. Integra was now on her own, COMPLETELY on her own. Of course, nothing changed there. As of late, since learning that the children were Alucard's and not those of Sir James Wellington; the Knights had become bolder in their attacks upon her.

First, they had her water turned off. They wanted to see her come begging to them for her water to be turned back on. But she hadn't. Six days later, they turned off her electricity as well. But they still had not heard from her. At this thought, Alucard smiled as he ascended the basement stairs. They would never break her and they didn't know about Mouse's Ricotans. Mouse's Ricotans had dug a well for Integra, equipped it with the latest in filtering systems and now Integra had her own private water supply; fed by the Atlantic Ocean. The Ricotans had also created an underground grid which siphoned electricity from every power grid in England. A little from each added up to a lot for Integra. But even if Mouse's Ricotans hadn't come to Integra's aid, Alucard knew Integra would rather die of thirst and live in darkness than to beg the Knights for help. In this, her pride was as great as his own.

As Alucard opened the fridge to extract his nightly meal, he came face to face with another problem.

"Hm," said Alucard, closing the fridge.

Then he went off to find the others. He found them in the TV room. Walter and Seras were watching TV. Integra was reading a book and Mouse was napping on the sofa by the window.

"We're out of food." he announced.

Walter and Seras turned towards him and stared.

"What?" asked Seras, cause he just had to be kidding.

"We're out of food. There are no more blood packets." he said, sitting down beside Integra.

Walter and Seras looked to Alucard.

"So what now?" asked Walter, hoping for permission to hunt. "Do we raid blood banks or what?"

"Integra?" asked Alucard.

Integra looked up from her book. She saw three of her vampires looking at her for answers. Mouse, on the other hand, slept on.

"Your grown vampires." she said, returning to her book. "I trust you can all hunt WITHOUT killing your prey."

Alucard and Walter smiled. Integra had finally given consent to hunt. The elation they felt was like the freedom a wild dog felt after being caged its whole life. Walter leapt from the sofa and donned his overcoat. Seras just watched as he prepared to leave. Alucard noticed her hesitation.

"_Not even a child; still a baby looking to be fed."_ thought Alucard, rising off the couch in one swift movement.

Alucard looked to Integra and said.

"Be right back."

Seras finally rose off the couch and started to follow Alucard.

"You stay." he ordered. "Protect Integra. I will bring you dinner."

Seras frowned, but obeyed. She knew Alucard was displeased with her over her inability to feed herself. It's just that she could never take an innocent human's life. She'd rather starve than become a murder.

Walter and Alucard disappeared. They reappeared on the streets of London. They just appeared out of thin air and yet no one seemed to notice. Alucard scanned the streets; but it was Walter that spoke first, as he sniffed the evening air.

"Alright, secretary pool."

Alucard looked in the direction Walter walked off in. He watched as he spoke to the two women that had just gotten off work. Alucard walked up to them. The women turned as Alucard appeared before them.

"Is this your friend?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, ladies. Allow me to introduce Count Vladimir Wingates." smiled Walter with an evil grin.

Alucard just raised an eyebrow at Walter and spoke to him mentally.

_"Wingates?"_

_"I don't know your last name so I gave you Integra's."_ answered Walter, in like manner.

"Oh, a count." said the blonde, stepping closer to Alucard. "Tell me, what business are you in."

Alucard returned his attention to her, as she was clearly coming on to him. However, he did not wish to waste time talking to her. He stared at both women, capturing their gazes in his eyes.

"Follow." he commanded.

Both women followed him as he led the way to a nearby alley. Walter brought up the rear. As Walter past him, Alucard used his shadow powers to create a wall at the alley's entrance; thus ensuring that they would not be disturbed. Walter took the blonde and led her to a private spot behind the industrial garbage bin. He placed her back against the wall, lifted up her dress, and pulled off her panties. While his left hand was busy, his right undid the buttons of her shirt. Her shirt open, Walter now had full access to her neck. She groaned her pleasure and pulled him closer. Burying his face in her neck; Walter harshly scraped his teeth across her neck causing it to bleed. Fueled by her blood and his lust Walter began to suck her blood.

Alucard held the brunette in his arms. He removed her coat and let it fall to the ground. He unbuttoned her shirt and it too fell to the ground. Alucard turned her neck to the left and cut open a small slit in her jugular. He lapped at the blood that dripped from her and then he kissed her throat. He heard an erotic sigh escape her as he deepened his vampiric kiss. Reflexively, she clung to him as he fed. Alucard's own desire for blood grew greater and greater as her fresh, warm, sweet blood flowed over his tongue and down his throat. It had been way too long, since he had last tasted of FRESH human blood. Chilled, donated or even warm cloned blood was nothing compared to its original source. Alucard drained her slowly, enjoying every drop of his meal.

Alucard had since finished his meal and was now holding the brunette in his arms. Her shirt and coat were draped over his right arm. His attention was drawn to the back of the alley when he heard a woman's cry of ecstasy. He watched as Walter, who stood with his back to him, roared with delight.

"Nothing like a hot apple pie." he chuckled.

"Must you shag while you feed?" asked Alucard, disappointed in Walter's lack of control.

"It's called multi-tasking." said Walter, zipping his pants.

Alucard looked at the girl. At least she was still alive.

"Take her home." ordered Alucard. "Then meet me at Augustine Prison."

"Yes, sir." obeyed Walter, throwing the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Both men faded into nothingness. The alley was once again empty and silent. Alucard's shadow wall disappeared.

Three hours later, Alucard and Walter returned to Hellsing Manor. Integra was still reading. Seras was watching "Fear Factor" and Mouse was still sleeping.

"We're home." announced Walter. "And were brought take out."

Walter and Alucard dumped their cargo on the floor. Integra didn't look up once.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Convicts, sentenced by man's law to die." said Alucard.

Seras turned and looked down at them.

"Um, master." she began.

"Choose." demanded Alucard. "Italian or Chinese?"

Seras just stared at the two men lying on the floor. He wants me to …

"I'd take the Italian" urged Walter, with a great toothy grin. "Eat Chinese and you'll be hungry again in an hour."

Seras looked at Walter in shock as he laughed at his own joke. Walter ignored her stare, sat down beside her, took the remote, and changed the channel.

"Choose." insisted Alucard.

Sears just sank back onto the couch.

"I'm not hungry." she lied.

Alucard snorted his disappointment. He then reached down, ripped open the Italian's shirt and thrust his hand into the man's chest. He pulled his hand out and licked the blood of his hands. The smell of fresh blood filled the room.

"Are you sure?" questioned Alucard, waving the Italian's blood under Seras' nose. "You're not the least bit hungry."

A great and powerful hunger gripped Seras and crushed her as she inhaled his blood from Alucard's hand. She started to shake as she tried to resist her need to feed. Oh, but the smell of human blood was so intoxicating. It was warm. It was fresh. It was near. She slowly opened her mouth and stretched her tongue towards Alucard's hand. He quickly pulled it away from her.

"No. I will not feed you anymore." he said, walking away from her.

Seras looked at the Italian hungrily, her eyes growing red.

"Something smells good." said Mouse, sitting up and sniffing the air.

"Dad, brought you Chinese food." snickered Walter.

Mouse looked at Alucard and then down at the floor. Mouse saw the bleeding Italian and the Chinese man lying on the floor. She crossed the room in seconds.

"Mine?" she asked, straddling the Chinese man and sitting in his lap.

"Yes." said Alucard. "Death row inmate."

"That means I get all of him." smiled Mouse, hungrily.

She ripped the man's shirt open, grabbing him by the hair and lifted his neck to her. She growled with hunger as her fangs grew to full length. The Chinese man screamed as she sank her teeth into him. His screams died as she drained his life from him. Seras watched as Mouse fed. Alucard looked at Seras. She would break soon. He could see it in her eyes. He walked over to Integra.

"I didn't forget you, my master." he said, handing her a brown bag.

Integra finally stopped reading and looked up at him. She took the bag and looked inside.

"Fish and chips, two hamburgers, a pack of chicken fingers and three pickles." he said.

Integra smiled, gave him a quick peck and then started eating the fish. Seras gave a low animalistic growl as her need for blood over took her sense of decency. Integra turned and looked at the Italian's body. His blood was threatening to stain her floor.

"Seras." called Integra, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Seras looked at Integra, but really didn't see her.

"He is a murder and sentenced by man's law to die. Don't let his tainted blood stain my floors." she ordered.

Quick as a flash, Seras leap from the couch and landed on top of the Italian. She licked up all his blood that threatened to fall to the floor. No sooner had his blood touched her lips then Seras lost control. She sank her growing teeth into the Italian and drained all his blood. Alucard's grin grew wider and wider as he watched his dark child drink.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Integra, as she bit into a pickle.

"My baby's finally on solid food." laughed Alucard, as he sat down by Integra.

Integra nearly choked as a laughing fit hit her. She laughed so hard, she felt tears fall.


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR SIR INTEGRA - **

**Anger Management Issues**

There was a great disturbance in the force. Alucard woke up with a smile, finally some excitement. He went through the house looking for the disturbance. He knew it involved Integra, but he also knew that she was in no danger. He was on his way to her room, when he heard voices coming room the TV room. It was Colour James and his men. They were supposed to be guarding the house, making sure that Integra stayed under house arrest. But on days like this, days when it rained in sheets, they stayed inside and protected the fridge. They played poker, watched TV, and ate like marauding invaders from the unknown wastelands. He would have thrown them out, but it pleased him to please his daughter, Mouse. She had taken James as a lover and he was a willing food supply for her. Alucard stopped, and listened to their conversation.

"Aw, don't worry." Said Sgt. Bartley, picking up two cards. "She'll calm down. All pregnant women go through this."

"Thank God it stops. She's been ranting for three hours now." Complained Corporal Watson, discarding one card.

"Yeah, my wife went through it too. They just get tired of being pregnant and tired of their clothes not fitting. Suddenly, everything became my fault. My fault that she was pregnant, my fault that the sky was blue, my fault that the milk man only brought two bottles of milk." Chuckled Sgt. Bartley.

"So we just stay out of her way until she goes back to normal, right?" hoped Corporal McBride, as he folded his hand.

"Are you kidding? What's normal for Integra Hellsing?" asked Corporal Charlie, placing two more ten pound notes into the pot.

"You think she's like this all the time?" questioned McBride.

"You are aware that she is called the master of monsters?" stated Private Johnson, also folding his hand.

"Don't be so dramatic Johnson. Alucard's their master slayer and he's only one guy." Insisted James, picking up three cards.

"Yeah, but I heard he's a master VAMPIRE. He's supposed to be the ultimate weapon. He feasts on your blood and steals your soul." Told Johnson, making great arm movements and trying to be scary.

Alucard chuckled. Humans and their imaginations; give them a little truth and they made epic tales of it.

"What about the little kid. The one she calls Mouse." Asked McBride. "She's cute. I could get to like her."

James said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at McBride as he hid behind his cards.

"I though her name was Kalle." Stated Corporal Charlie, picking up and munching on Cheetos.

"It is. Mouse is her nickname." Told Johnson.

"Mouse is just a bodyguard." Assured James. "She waits on Integra for everything."

"Man, it must suck to be her." Whistled Corporal Charlie. "Integra, I mean Sir Hellsing is a hard task master. She actually yelled at me for having a wrinkled uniform on, in the house, like it matters. I was off duty."

"Integra is always on duty, twenty-four/seven. As are we, as her majesty's royal soldiers. You should know that, Charlie." Reminded James.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded to James' chide.

"Anyway, I heard that Mouse was a vampire too." Said Johnson.

"I heard she was a werewolf." Commented Corporal Watson.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked James.

"Hold on, it might be true." Said Private Tomas. "After all, if Integra is the master of monsters and she already has a master vampire, then maybe Mouse is the master werewolf."

_"Brilliant, deductive minds."_ Laughed Alucard, still listening in from the shadows.

"He's right." Reinforced Johnson. "You don't get the title master of monsters by having just one measly little vampire."

"Who are you calling measly and little? Have you seen Alucard?" chuckled Sgt. Bartley. "You'd better hope he doesn't hear about you calling him measly and little or I'll be looking for a new signal man."

James just shook his head. Good grief, the way his men spoke, you'd think they were cackling old women. It's a good thing they didn't know she had four vampires in her service. He could only imagine the stories they would create then.

"Well, I heard she's a demon." Said Sgt. Bartley.

"Who told you that Jack?" asked James, sighing heavily as another round of storytelling was about to begin.

"Sir Jeffery's butler." Revealed Sgt. Bartley. "We play golf on his days off."

"Whoa, really?" asked Tomas. "So what he'd say?"

All the men leaned in closer. Any information straight from the household of a knight was big news indeed.

"Remember when James supposedly married Integra." Began Sgt. Bartley.

"Yeah, there was a big hullabaloo at Buckingham Palace." Remembered Corporal Charlie.

"Well, Sir Kent's men were sent by the knights to retrieve Integra. That little Mouse took out three of his best men in under two minutes, before being shot down." Said Sgt. Bartley.

"No way." Gasped Watson.

"And she lived to tell about it?"

"Stop getting ahead of the story." Said Sgt. Bartley. "And no, she didn't live to tell about it. The way I hear it, she was shot dead. It took five to seven shots to put her down. That's how loyal she is to Sir Integra. She just wouldn't die as long as her master was in danger. But the human body can only take so much. I heard Kent's man put her down with one final shot to the brain. SMACK, right between the eyes."

"Stop shitting me. If that's not Mouse, who is it? A twin?"

Sgt. Bartley reached over the table and hit Tomas with a whap to the head.

"Shut up and listen. And I'll tell you what happened." Scolded Sgt. Bartley.

Alucard chuckled more and more as he listened to this little tale.

"Anyway, later, Alucard comes in and busts up the wedding…" started Sgt. Bartley.

"Wait a minute." Interrupted Corporal McBride. "You mean James never married Integra…at all?"

"No." said James, finally speaking.

Everyone stared at James as he flipped through his cards.

"What?" asked James, defiantly.

"You've never touched Integra?" asked Corporal Charlie.

"No." confessed James.

"Wait, if you haven't come to "know her" in the biblical sense then who's children is she carrying?" asked Private Johnson.

"You were there…No, you weren't there." remembered James. "They are Alucard's."

"Whoa, they're his!"

"Yes." Confirmed James.

"But everybody thinks that YOU ARE married to Integra and that she had an affair with her butler and that the children are his." Claimed Corporal Watson.

"See how wrong rumors are." Said James, hinting at his own men's gossiping.

"Whoa, now I get it!" exclaimed Private Johnson. "The queen has a proxy for the impotent prince."

"I am not impotent!" shouted James, throwing his cards down on the table.

Alucard nearly fell over laughing when he heard this.

"_I should go and get Mouse."_Thought Alucard. _"She would find this most amusing."_

"Now, it all makes sense." Said Corporal Watson. "I was wondering why you slept down here with us instead of upstairs with her."

"Hell, if I were her husband I sure as hell wouldn't be on guard duty. I would make you ugly sods do it and spend all day with her." Declared McBride.

"Hey, finish your story about Mouse." Reminded Private Tomas.

"Well, after Alucard busted up the wedding, the knights got even by getting catholic priests to bind him. They were going to kill him and then she came in." continued Sgt. Bartley.

"Who?" asked Tomas.

"Who'd you think? Mouse, you numb nuts. Haven't you been listening?" chided Corporal Charlie.

"Go on." Urged Private Johnson.

"Anyway, Mouse was back from the dead and not a scratch was on her. She took out all the priests; one shot each, straight to the head. Then she hypnotized the entire church into believing that Integra had married James and that Alucard didn't exist." Finished Sgt. Bartley.

"Wow." Exclaimed Johnson.

"Are you sure that's the same Mouse?" asked Tomas. "She doesn't look at all dangerous."

"Neither did Lucifer, angel of light and music." Said Sgt. Bartley, in a warning like manner. "Believe me boys, that little lady is a demon."

"Then why does she serve Integra, when all the other demons we've faced try to kill her?" asked Watson.

"Cause she's like Constantine. She was one of them, but she knows that the balance between good and evil, light and dark, must never be broken. She fights not because she likes us; she fights because she's been chosen to maintain the order of the universe." Enlighten Sgt. Bartley.

"Whoa." They all gulped in awe.

"Oh, please." Sighed James, with unbelief at the foolishness of Sgt. Bartley's tale.

Suddenly, they all heard a very loud **CRASH. **James jumped up from the table.

"I'd better see what going on up there." He said.

Then they all heard a great inhuman scream.

"What was that!" feared Tomas.

"That was Mouse." Worried James.

James ran from the TV room. He had just rounded the corner and was about to go upstairs when he ran into Alucard.

"Whoa. Sorry." Said James, looking up.

"Stay." Ordered Alucard. "I will see to Integra."

"Rescue Mouse for me." Quipped James.

Alucard gave him a smirk and disappeared.

He reappeared in Integra's room. She was yelling at Mouse and throwing things at her.

"Hold still and die like a man, you banshee!" Shouted Integra.

"Master, calm down." Urged Mouse.

"I am calm!" snapped Integra.

Integra threw a large needle at her and it hit Mouse dead in her chest. Alucard watched with amusement as Mouse tried to dodge Integra's attacks, but she was very good at hitting fast moving targets. Mouse had no less than eight large needles sticking out of her arms, legs, and back. Suddenly sensing Alucard, Integra turned on him.

"DAMN IT, don't you ever knock!" she hollered.

Alucard caught the object thrown at him in his left hand. He opened his hand and looked at it. It was a knitting needle of pure silver. He looked at Mouse who was hiding behind Integra's wardrobe door.

"I take it you were teaching her to knit." he stated.

"Yes." Said Mouse, still hiding behind the door.

"Why?"

"Something to do."

"So she's bored again."

"Is she ever. She's even worse than you when there's nothing to kill." Complained Mouse.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were attempting to make the kids some baby booties and suddenly she flips out on me." Explained Mouse.

"Pregnant women are prone to violent mood swings." Said Alucard, matter of factly.

"Thanks for the warning." Said Mouse, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Damn you, this is all your fault!" yelled Integra, marching right up to Alucard and standing in his face.

"What is all my fault?" he asked, nonchantly.

"Look at me! I'm a whale! I only needed one child! Why do you have to do everything so over the top!" rebuked Integra.

"You blame me for being pregnant?" asked Alucard, with a leer.

"Yes! You damn bloody vampire!"

"Well then, I blame you for getting pregnant. Your hungry little eggs devoured my sperm and apparently they got greedy." Mocked Alucard.

"AAARRRGGHHH! BASTARD!"

Integra picked up the standing lamp and threw it at Alucard. Then she picked up the phone.

"Now you done it." Panicked Mouse. "I'm outta here."

Mouse ducked the lamp and ran for the door. Alucard dodged to his left and the phone flew past him. The phone hit the door just after Mouse passed through it. Alucard laughed as he watched his daughter flee the room. However, with her gone, he now concentrated on Integra.

"You should apologize to Mouse." He said, firmly.

"I won't."

"You will. She looks like a porcupine."

"She looks better." Said Integra, turning her back on him.

She had started to walk towards the bathroom when Alucard stopped her.

"Well, if Integra is going to be naughty; then Integra gets spanked." Said Alucard, advancing towards her.

Integra stopped in her tracks, turned, a stared him down.

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged.

Alucard beamed even more. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists with his left hand. He bent her over his left arm, minding her pregnant stomach, and began spanking her with his right hand. Integra struggled and tried to kick him, but his tendrils sprang up from the floor and held her tight.

"Damn you! Let me go! Stop it!" ordered Integra.

"Why?" asked Alucard, innocently. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

Alucard sniffed the air. Integra's scent had changed. The air around her was different now.

"You're getting excited." He chuckled. "I bet you're just dripping wet already."

"In your dreams, damn vampire!"

"Every night, my "darling" wife. Now, let's see if "baby" needs to be changed." Alucard laughed.

Integra moved out of reflex at being touched so intimately.

"Not tonight." Said Integra, biting his arm.

Alucard looked down at her as she bit him.

"Too bad you didn't accept my offer. Then you'd have a real set of teeth." He teased.

Feeling insulted, Integra bit him harder, hard enough to make him bleed. Alucard just stood there and watched his arm bleed. Integra had a good grip on it. For a human, her teeth were quite strong. But then so was everything about her.

"Damn, you would have made a great vampire." He said. "But a bite, for a bite."

Alucard moved Integra's hair to the side and gently scraped her neck with his teeth. Soon, she began to bleed. Enthralled with the scent of her blood and lust, Alucard began to lick the blood dripping from her neck. Sensing a change in his manner and the gentle licking of her neck; Integra stopped biting him and licked his wound. For Integra to do such a thing was unthinkable, but that was just it; she wasn't thinking, she was just reacting to Alucard's intimate touch.

_"That's right. Taste my blood as I taste yours."_ Thought Alucard to her.

Integra continued to lick his arm as he ground his aching desire into her backside. This aroused Integra even more and she moaned her contentment.

"Oh, Alucard."

Having had enough of foreplay, Alucard let go Integra's writs and turned her to face him. He loved staring into her fiery blue eyes. She started back just as defiantly, not one to be beaten on any level. He pulled her closer seeking to attain her lips, but her pregnant belly prevented them from getting closer. Integra looked down in despair.

"See, I am fat." She thought.

"Not a problem." Said Alucard.

Alucard made his stomach fade into shadows and his torso disappeared. Before Integra could ask, he pulled her close and claimed her lips. Integra was enjoying his kiss and the penetration of his tongue when she suddenly remembered something. The children were in his shadow world. She violently pulled away from him and rubbed her stomach, seeking to verify their safety.

"The children!" she exclaimed.

"They are of my blood. There is nothing within me that can harm them. Trust me, they will be fine."

Integra was not convinced, she didn't move.

"Integra, trust me." Said Alucard, offering her his hand.

Integra took his hand and allowed him to draw her closer. He stared into her eyes and placed her hand inside his torso.

"See, nothing, but empty space. No monsters, no demons."

"Where are the souls you've taken over the years?"

"Locked behind the seals of my mind. I command them and they do not act unless I give them leave to." He assured her.

Integra withdrew her hand. There was so much she still didn't know about him; even though she had studied him for years.

"It's cold in there." She said, softly.

"But it's warm in here." Said Alucard, laying a hand on her stomach. "They won't feel a thing."

Alucard pulled her closer, and again claimed her lips. Integra reluctantly relaxed into his embrace. Her right hand held his waist, and her left hand entangled itself in his hair. His kiss deepened as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and Integra felt the strangest sensations on her fingertips. They were being licked and messaged, but by what. She opened her eyes to see Alucard's hair was alive and it was moving. Some strands of his hair wrapped themselves around her wrist and other strands ministered to her fingers; massaging them and gently licking them.

"Ungh." Moaned Integra into his kiss, as Alucard gave her buns a squeeze.

Sometimes Alucard could be very aggressive, like the time he had taken her against her will; proving to her that indeed she had no control over him. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And then there were times when he was very gentle, like now because she was pregnant with his children. But as always, his loving her was full of passion. He held her close and could feel her body still shaking in ecstasy. Her adrenaline was waning, but she was still charged with raging delight. They both lay there, hovering five feet in the air, neither wanting this to end.

"Oh, god. That was so ineradicable." Panted Integra.

Alucard chuckled with smugness and conceit, as he rose up into a seated position and began to lick her face. As she sat there, patiently enduring his grooming, she wondered about their relationship. She had broken her ancestors' greatest rule. She had loved Alucard, not just once, but many many times. And though she felt bad for doing it, she never regretted it. She would love him now and forever; just as he did her. She looked down at her stomach, at their children. Half of her was in his shadow realm, and half of her was in the light where she could see it. Hell spawned children, born out of a forbidden love; she wondered what kind of dhampires her children would grow up to be. She could only hope and pray that the surviving child would grow up to be good, strong, virtuous, and wise; a true master of Hellsing.

"Don't worry, Integra." Said Alucard telepathically, as he continued licking her face. "Everything will be as it should be."

"But the door…"

"Shhh, not now. I'm busy."

Integra gave him a grin as he nuzzled her neck. Integra sighed with contentment as he licked her neck wound. It was so strange. She had stabbed herself in the neck to rid herself of the vampire blood that threatened to taint her blood and steal her soul. That wound represented her determination and resolve to remain human and to stay away from the vampire's world. So why, why, why was it that when Alucard licked her there, kissed her there, and nuzzled her there did it feel so ….damn…good.

"You need a bath." He announced.

"I thought that you were going to lick me clean." She retorted.

"Well, I know how much you love the bubbles."

"So blow me."

"HA HA HA." He laughed, heartily. "Not until you apologize to Mouse."

"Where is she?" she asked, trying to get down off of Alucard.

Alucard lowered them both to the floor, and soon Integra found her feet. Alucard then waved his hand and made a mirror appear. Integra looked on as an image of Mouse, straddling James and sucking his blood appeared.

"She looks fine to me. Needle free and happily fed." Said Integra.

Alucard grinned at her.

"Never on to say your sorry are you?"

"I wonder what Seras is up to?" said Integra, blatantly changing the subject.

"She's outside …practicing." Informed Alucard.

"In the rain?" questioned Integra, unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She wants to be stronger."

"So I guess she was serious." Commented Integra, watching Seras train.

"Abut what?" he asked her.

"She asked Mouse to train her."


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR CHURCH AND Lunar Legend Tsukihime**

Note: This chapter maybe considered a LEMON.

**Growing Pains**

Walter was being followed. He was sure of it. Alucard was upstairs with Integra. Seras, …ha, if it was Seras he'd know. At her skill level, she couldn't sneak up on toast. That just left Mouse.

"Mouse!" called Walter.

No Answer.

"Mouse!"

Walter turned around when he heard a door open. He watched as a very sleepy Mouse yawned in his face.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded with a growl.

"I thought you were following me."

"Pssst. Not me, I'm too tired. Integra has been bitchier than usual lately. I gotta do everything. I just spent all day rubbing her feet. Sosod off and leave me alone!" Shouted Mouse.

"Yeah, you look like shit." Laughed Walter.

"Eatcrap and die." Retorted Mouse, with another yawn as she slammed the door in Walter's face.

"Hmm." Said Walter, walking away. "Integra's not the only one bitchier."

He dismissed the whole thing and went to his room. Now all of Integra's vampires slept in the basement. And though his room was right next to Seras', she never came to see him.

"Damn, I'm bored. I wish we'd get attacked again. Hell, I'm even starting to miss Yumi. If only we hadn't killed them all. What were they the only Iscariots with the balls to attack us." Complained Walter.

As he undressed, he didn't notice the grey whisp of a cloud hovering in the left corner of his ceiling. Walter took off his Jacket and hung it up. He unbuttoned his shirt, folded it, and neatly laid it over his chair. He removed his shoes and socks, and neatly placed them under the chair. The Millennium did a lot of bad things to Walter, but it seems that they didn't take his neat and orderly ways. Everything still belonged in its place. Lastly, Walter took off his pants. They too were neatly folded and hung over the back of the chair. Walter then dropped his bored body on his coffin bed. And stared at the ceiling. He was bored, majorly bored.

"Damn! I need something to shag." He sighed.

The misty cloud didn't move until Walter had fallen asleep. Slowly, the cloud drifted down and over to the bed. The cloud become more and more solid as it descended on the unsuspecting sleeper. Walter woke up when he felt himself becoming aroused, very aroused. Walter opened his eyes and look down at his feet.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, as he sat up.

He saw a small black kitten licking his crotch. He reached down and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck; picking it up and eyeing it suspiciously.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

The kitten just mewed at him.

"When I said something to shag, I meant a woman!" shouted Walter at the ceiling. "At least you're a girl cat. I'd be pissed if you weren't."

Walter sighed, as he looked back at the kitten.

"Thanks for the wet dream, kitty; but I don't do animals." Informed Walter.

Walter tossed the kitten across the room, as he dismissed it. Walter's face turned to one of surprise when he heard the kitten start laughing. He watched, with stunned curiosity, as the kitten morphed into Seras Victoria. Seras laughed as she landed on her feet, stood up, and smiled as she faced Walter.

"So, you still have **SOME** morals left after all." Chuckled Seras.

Walter said nothing as he stared at her. Morphing was a high level vampiric skill. One Seras seemed to have mastered. He smiled wickedly as he thought about what this meant.

"You know, Walter." Said Seras, full of confidence and sensuous intent. "I still don't like those boxers."

Walter gave her a very toothy grin.

"Want them off. Come and take them off." He challenged.

"Thought you'd never ask." Said Seras.

Seras smiled as her arms, from the elbows down, became giant claws. Walter's eyes went wide with anticipation and Seras charged at him. He leapt off the bed, readied his wires, and waited for her attack. She was almost on him. He shot out his wires to ensnare her, but …she disappeared. He retracted his wires as they fell to the floor with no prey to net.

"Somebody's been practicing." He commented.

He looked around the room, but he saw no one. He could still feel her presence, but he couldn't tell where she was.

"Here kitty, kitty." He called playfully. "I've got a nice ball of string for you."

"Meow."

Walter looked up and saw Seras hanging from the ceiling.

**BAMM!**

She hit him with such force, that it drove him to his knees.

"You're still thinking like a human." Taunted Seras.

"Why you friggin' little shit." He exclaimed, wiping the blood from his nose as he stood up. "So you want play, do you?"

Seras fell from the ceiling, with perfect control, and stood in front of him. She grabbed him by his hair.

"No, I want to shag you and when I beat you…"

Seras kissed him hard, biting his lower lip as she did.

"…we will."

With that, Seras punched him in the stomach so hard, that he fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Hm, I just love seeing a man on his knees." Crowed Seras.

"I think you've been hanging out with Mouse too long." Said Walter, finally standing up again. "Makes me wonder just what she's been training you for..."

Walter and Seras circled each other, both waiting for the other to strike first.

"…fighting or ... Tell me Seras, does her carpet match her drapes?"

"Don't know." Said Seras, striking the first blow. "Ask James."

Walter dodged her blow and delivered one of his own to the side of her head. Seras blocked the blow and head butted Walter. Seras took advantage of his surprise, of her fighting skills, and began to beat and claw Walter mercilessly. His wounds healed almost as fast as he received them, but her blows continued to back him up until he fell onto his coffin bed. He growled with pleasure at each wound she gave to him. Each blow was pain unbearable from her razor sharp claws. Each stab of pain a shot to his system that made his blood burn with desire. The fire in her eyes was his signal that she was willing; that she had made her choice. At this, he smiled at her. As he lay there before her, she declared.

"Now your mine."

Seras thrust her right claw at him, but he disappeared. He instantly reappeared behind her. She tried to turn around, but he grabbed her and pinned her to his body. Seras struggled against him, but he held her tighter. She then began to feel something strange. Walter was swaying his hips back and forth, as to an unheard waltz; all the while grinding his need against her.

"Fine by me." Said Walter, as he sniffed her neck with amorous intent. "I am yours."

Seras had been seriously enjoying his administration and attention, when he violently bit deep into her neck. Seras screamed as he sucked her blood. And though she screamed at the pain he was giving her, she didn't pull away. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced by one of great pleasure. Her eyes begin to roll back as she allowed him his succulent dinner. But he had had his fun. Seras slowly reached behind her, then with the speed of a viper, she dug her claws deep into his legs and ripped his flesh away. He released his grip and she pulled away from him. He growled his displeasure at being interrupted and licked the last of her blood from off his lips.

"Not this time Walter." She taunted, as she licked his blood from off her claws. "It's my turn to be on top."

As Walter sucked the last drops of her blood from his lips, he growled with lust full intent. Now he understood why vampires loved virgin blood so much. Their blood was exquisite to taste. It was fresh and new and charged with the goodness that was given at birth. Only when virgins had tasted of the original sin, did that goodness fade and they became tainted. And the thought of exploring, violating, and possessing what no other man, not even Alucard, had touched was driving him mad with lust. He watched with great satisfaction as Seras licked her claws clean of his blood.

"Hmm." she moaned. "Delicious."

All of a sudden, Walter rushed forward and tried to grab her. Seras dodged him, sliding to her left and sank her right claw deep into his back. Walter howled in delicious pain as he looked down at her claws coming out of his stomach. Walter didn't even try to free himself; he just reached behind him and clawed at her face. Seras swore at him as she withdrew her claws. Walter turned and kicked her in the stomach. This time it was she who fell to her knees. Walter grabbed her by the head and forced her face into his crotch.

"Can you smell how much I want you?" he growled with animalistic depravity.

At first, Seras was trying to get her face out of his crotch. But then, she caught a whiff of him; that same musky scent as before, only much much stronger. Suddenly, like a dog after the mailman, Seras bit Walter. Her jaws and fangs crushed him in their grip. Walter roared in lushish agony as Seras marked him as hers. The intense fire of pain, that he happily endured, turned to such ecstasy. With one swift slash of both her claws, Seras stripped Walter of his boxers. He looked down at her and bared his fangs at her. Seras looked up at him and then she stood. Seconds passed as they stared deeply into each others eyes. She could see intent in his and he could see willingness in hers. Then Walter took a step back and Seras looked down. She smiled. He may be old in years, but his vampiric body was that of a young man in his prime and he was more than ready to play. Walter prepared his wires to strike.

"Time to get you out of your clothes." He said.

Seras just raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see if you can."

Walter struck. Seras disappeared. Walter did too. Seconds passed, as the room remained empty. Suddenly, Seras reappeared and fell from the ceiling to the floor. Landing face down as the cold floor greeted her. Walter appeared standing above her and ripped her top coat from her back with his claws. Seras gave Walter a back kick, forcing him away from her. With room to move, she rolled over and stood up. Walter grinned like a demon as he waited for her next strike. Seras gave him a wink and then charged at him. Left punch, right punch, a kick to the groin and another left punch; Seras used all her combat training and her desire to dominate Walter. Seras wanted him to feel every… single… one …of her punches. No more taunting, no more teasing, I am your equal and you are my partner.

But like her, Walter was a solider and had been one for far longer. He blocked her blows and easily countered others. But Seras would not submit, not this time, and she pressed harder her attack. Walter enjoyed Seras' determination, but he wanted her out of those clothes, now. He shot out his wires, completely binding her left leg. Pulling his wires tightly, he shredded her left pant's leg and caused her leg to bleed. Seras countered, not by pulling away, but by running towards him. She full body tackled him to the floor and pinned him there beneath her. She hissed her delight, her fangs ready to strike. She violently wretched his head to the left and sank her fangs into his neck. He winched in pain as she pierced his flesh, but didn't move as she sucked his blood. Walter gave a blissful sigh of erotic pleasure as he allowed Seras to feed from him.

"Heh, heh, Oh, Seras, yes." groaned Walter.

Oh, god. She was giving him such pleasure. It felt so good, so very good. No wonder it was a sin. It just had to be bad to feel so…damn…good. Walter was panting as he sniffed her flesh. The scent of which was driving him mad beyond the point of any control. If he didn't have her soon, he was going to explode.

This girl, no this woman, was freely draining her victim; a thought that thrilled him to no end. But why should she have all the fun? He forced himself into a sitting position; Seras still straddling him. As she drank from him, Walter undressed her. Walter licked at the wound on her throat, as if trying to erase the mark that Anderson had given her. Then he once again sank his fangs into her throat where he had bitten her earlier. Seras stopped feeding and called his name in ecstasy.

"Oh, Walter."

It was his turn now. Seras pulled him even closer and cinched her fingers in his hair. She gently rocked against him as he feed, ever stimulating his now quivering rod of steel. Soon, Walter stopped feeding, he glanced at her eyes, and then he kissed her; sharing her own blood with her as he did. Seras' claws tore into Walter's back as his kiss intensified. A gasp escaped Seras as he forcefully grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Walter broke the kiss and forced Seras onto her back. Seras looked at Walter in waiting anticipation, as her back made contact with the floor. She relished the thought of what was to come, finally Walter would be hers.

-----

She sighed in great elation as she lay there listening to him call her name. He didn't so much as call her name as he roared it; like a great lion staking claim to his territory. Walter's breathing was heavy and labored as he collapsed on top of her. Soon, their breathing become one as they lay there, still shaking with the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

"Oh, god, Seras. You were so worth waiting for." He said, as he collapsed beside her.

He lay there beside her, not thinking, just breathing. He was so utterly …satisfied, that there were no words. He just looked down at her, as he felt her crawl up beside him, and lay her head on his chest. He said nothing, but reached down and stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad that you were my first." whispered Seras.

Walter pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Soon they were both asleep, their hunger fully satisfied.

-----

Alucard chuckled to himself as he watched them from the shadows. He had found it a strange delight to watch his dark child learn the ways of men; but that only brought her one step closer to him. Seras was now awakening. She had fed, she had shagged, and soon, very soon, she will become family.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Past Does Haunt Us**

It was 4:25 pm. It was a grey day, but still light outside. Walter and Seras were still asleep. Integra was upstairs and Mouse…Mouse was…

"Mouse." called Alucard.

No Answer.

Alucard had been enjoying a peaceful walk though the house. All was quiet and all were where they should be; all but Mouse. Suddenly, the light smell of excitement and desire caught his attention. He growled in annoyance and disappeared. He reappeared in the TV room. He rolled his eyes and snarled at them as he watched Mouse and James. James had Mouse's body pinned to the sofa as he caressed her sides and kissed her neck. He was about to unzip Mouse's pants when he was grabbed by his neck and hoisted into the air.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed, with great surprise.

Alucard growled angrily at him.

"Hands off my daughter!"

"But..."

Alucard turned James towards the clock.

"Not until 6pm. So go and guard the gates like your queen ordered you to." he said, throwing him across the room towards the door. "Make sure your men are in the house by sundown."

James hit the wall with a thud, before he fell to the floor, thud. He shook himself from the pain as he stood and huffed.

"Shirt, please." asked James, recomposing himself and zipping his pants.

Alucard used his power to call James' shirt to him. James took his shirt from the air and walked out as he buttoned it.

"Was that really necessary?" complained Mouse, as she put her shirt back on.

"Why aren't you guarding Integra?" asked Alucard, angrily.

"One, she's taking a bath and told me to leave her alone. Two, you're up. You protect her." retorted Mouse, as she stood up to Alucard.

Alucard back handed her. Mouse growled as blood seeped from her nose and lip.

"You shift ends at 6 pm." reminded Alucard. "Go and make Integra's tea."

Mouse growled as she obeyed.

"I can't wait for my little brother and sister to turn 2 years old. You are so gonna get paid back." she grumbled.

Alucard gave a toothy grin to her retreating back. He had forbidden Mouse to play her Rock music in the house while Integra was pregnant. And while she still played classical music for Integra, from time to time; it seemed that she and James had found another outlet for her pent up energy. Alucard disappeared, laughing.

He reappeared in Integra's bathroom. He studied her as she seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to join me?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

Because of the link they shared, each knew when the other was present. Integra opened her eyes when she heard Alucard undressing. She watched with playful interest as he removed his black jacket, his white dress shirt…suddenly, Integra realized that he no longer wore his red suit. He had changed to an all black suit, her eyebrow rose with great interest as he slowly removed his pants. Integra smiled wickedly. Alucard never bothered to wear underwear.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, climbing in the tub with her.

"Indeed." she said, allowing him to position himself behind her.

Alucard took Integra's loofa and proceeded to bathe her as she sat in his lap. He gently washed her right arm and then her left. He kissed her neck as he made gentle circles around her 9 month pregnant stomach.

"Oh, that feels so good." she sighed, with great contentment.

All of a sudden, there was movement in the water. Hearing it, Integra sat up more and looked down in the direction of the noise. She looked curiously at what looked like a black sea serpent rising up out of the water.

"Alucard." asked Integra, concern in her voice.

"I can't reach you legs from here so…" he confessed into her shoulder, as he gently kissed it.

Alucard's tendril grew arms. Alucard tossed the loofa to his tendril. It caught the loofa with its left "hand", raised Integra's left leg with its right "hand", and began to stoke her with the loofa.

"Alucard, you're poking me." Commented Integra.

"I'm hungry." he said, with a low animalistic growl.

"That may be, but I'm nine months pregnant and in no mood for ….aahhh."

Alucard raised an eyebrow as Integra seemed to be in delightful elation. She was being sexually stimulated, but not by him. He looked down at Integra's legs. The one tendril was still washing her leg; but another tendril had popped up and was now licking Integra's right leg. It was licking her leg very slowly, from knee to foot. It would gently kiss the bottom of her right foot and suck her toes. Alucard growled an angry growl at it. The tendril stopped, looked up at Alucard like a scolded child, and then sank back down beneath the water. Integra chuckled.

"What's the matter Alucard? Can't control yourself?"

"There are only three things that drive me to lose control. The smell of blood, the smell of war, and you." he said, turning her head just enough to look her straight in her bright blue eyes.

With that Alucard claimed her lips. Integra eagerly retuned his kiss. Their movements splashed water onto the floor.

_"Trust me."_ said Alucard.

Was all he said, before all went black. When she awoke, she found herself standing alone on an empty plane of black glass.

"Hello and welcome to the inside of your head." Greeted Alucard.

"We're inside my head?" questioned Integra.

"Yes."

"But there's nothing here."

"Well, I've always said you've had nothing in your head." Teased Alucard. "And this proves it."

Integra growled at him. With the speed of a viper, he was on her. He pushed her to the ground and pinned her there beneath him.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Integra, afraid of his rough treatment of her pregnant body.

"Inside your head…" he said, leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Whatever I want."

He bared his fangs, and then he bit her.

"Alucard, you bastard!"

Integra rolled over and pushed Alucard away from her. She was going to attack him, but something was different. She looked down. She wasn't pregnant. She looked at him, seeking answers.

"We're inside your mind, remember?" said Alucard, materializing right behind her. "In here, you can be or NOT be anything you want."

He made a mirror materialize out of thin air. Integra stared at it as she stared at herself; her non- pregnant and vampiric self. Alucard smiled, greatly.

"You really should have chosen to become my queen." He said, inhaling her lushish, sweet, divine scent.

"Well, if we're in my mind, that means **I** make the rules." Grinned Integra, as she ribbed him in the stomach hard enough to back him off her.

She turned and smiled at him wickedly.

"Now, I'm going to teach you who the master is." She said, preparing for a fight.

Alucard's smile widened as he faced her.

"Now, I will show you how real nosferatu mate."

Mouse had brought up Integra's tea and dinner. She placed the tray of food on the bedroom table and was about to knock on the bathroom door when….

"Not you again." Complained Mouse.

A shadow warrior barred her way.

"May I enter?" she asked.

It said nothing, but shook its head no. Mouse listened closer and heard water splashing onto the floor.

"Sounds like they're having a good time." Though Mouse.

"Tell Integra her dinner is ready." Said Mouse, as she turned to leave.

The shadow nodded and disappeared. Mouse looked at the clock on the wall as she left.

"Time to go find James, I think." She smiled.

Mouse found James downstairs counting his men. Night was about to fall and they now knew to be in by dusk. James grew concerned, he was one man short.

"Where's Corporal Charlie?" he asked.

"He was talking to some lost kid outside." Said Private Tomas.

"He's what!" growled James.

James ran to the door and jerked it open. Outside, he saw Charlie outside the barrier and talking to some kid.

"Charlie! You get your ass in here now! It's almost sundown!" hollered James.

"Too late." Said Mouse, as she felt the sunset.

Suddenly, Charlie was hit by the boy. His punch sent Charlie to his knees. Then a hellish green light engulfed Charlie. James and his men watched helplessly as Charlie screamed and screamed as if his soul was being ripped from his body, as he became possessed by the demon.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Private Johnson.

"You mean Unholy Shit." Corrected Sgt. Bartley.

"Shut up! You idiots!" scolded James. "This is why you must be in before sundown! I don't care if the pope himself shows up!"

"First vampires, now demons; do I want to know what other skeletons Integra keeps in her closet." joked Private Tomas, trying to hide his fear.

"Damn it, they are gonna breach the barrier." Said Mouse.

"What! I thought you said nothing could breech your holy barrier!" complained Corporal Watson.

"Demons can't. Demon possessed **humans **can." Informed Mouse.

"We're fucked." Whined Private Johnson.

"Is it still too late to transfer out of this unit and back to the real world?" teased Sgt. Bartley.

"Lock and load gentleman." Instructed Mouse. "Cause if they kill Integra, the whole world will look like our front door."

James' men took another look outside and saw Charlie's burned and broken body advancing on the house. He walked right through the gate.

"Aw, shit. What now Colour Wellington?"

"You heard her! Lock and Load! Every exit, window and door! Go! Defend this house at all costs! Do not let them enter here!" ordered James. "And where do you think your going?"

Mouse just smiled as she loaded her guns.

"Outside to play."

James closed and barred the front door as Mouse stepped outside and into the yard. She scanned the yard with her third eye. Tonight, was not a good night. It seems the citizens of England had not heeded Integra's warning to stay indoors. No less than twenty-four humans, all ages and races, advanced towards the house. She growled with pity as Charlie faced her first.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Time to die." Said Mouse.

Mouse raised her gun and started firing. Possessed humans ran in every direction.

"You're not making it harder." Laughed Mouse, as she continued to put them down one by one. "You're just making it more fun."

Suddenly, Walter joined her.

"I've got the front." She informed Walter. "You take the back."

**BANG, BANG.**

"What happened to your barrier?" he asked.

"The closer Integra's deliver date gets, the stronger they become."

"And your "beloved" priest's charm at the gate?"

"Long gone or they wouldn't be here now."

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

"Well, I was getting bored anyway." smiled Walter.

"Walter, the time for twenty questions is over. Go see to the back gate!"

"O.k. "Captain"." Complied Walter, saluting her in mock military fashion.

"And where is Seras?"

**CRACK. CRACK. **Mouse ducked as a sniper's bullet took out the demon in front of her.

"On the roof." Said Walter, as he vanished into nothingness.

Mouse smiled, as she looked up to see Seras covering both the front and back gates with biggest sniper rifle that she had ever seen.

"Ah, the Iris. One of the best weapons my little Ricos have ever built." Chuckled Mouse, with delight.

Suddenly, Mouse heard more gunfire coming from the house. Seeing through the house, she could see James' unit taking up defensive positions around the house; each one firing at anything that approached the house.

"Round the wagons, boys. Thank God, the queen had enough good sense to station James' men here." thought Mouse.

Mouse chuckled as she shot another demon. She finally realized that the queen didn't really assign James and his unit to keep Integra under house arrest; she assigned them there to help keep the demons out, to help keep Integra alive until the sacrifice to be made.

Seras couldn't help be feel that it was wrong to shoot these poor people. It wasn't their fault that they were trapped in the middle of an unending war between good and evil. But she also knew, from countless lectures that Integra had given her, that they couldn't allow evil to win; no matter what the cost. She only had to imagine to the entire world like this. The whole world steeped in darkness and despair. This image gave her strength to pull the trigger.

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

Walter was in the backyard. His wires shot out and diced everything in his path. Anything that dodged his wires got cut down by his razor sharp claws. Possessed humans were easy; they were strong, but slow. The Demon dogs were something else, they were faster. Walter had to dodge these as he sent his wires out to leash them. Then there were…the pigeons. Walter growled in rage as one soiled his clothes. His wires shot out and created a giant net, trapping everything in the yard. One swift pull and 'fillet of dead' filled the yard.

"I wonder, is it white wine or red with fillet of demon pigeon?" Grinned Walter, preparing for the next wave of undead creatures.

Integra gave a great cry of pain as she jolted awake. She held her stomach and breathed heavily as her children squirmed with in her.

"Damn it, not again." She complained, while trying to get out of the tub. "And I was winning this time."

"No you weren't." corrected Alucard, with a chuckle. "I like being on the bottom."

Integra quickly dressed, tired on her robe, and left the bathroom. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw a war going on outside.

"_Shit, they are growing in numbers."_ She thought. _"That's more than last night."_

Alucard joined her at the window and smiled.

"James' soldiers are a nice addition to our little "family", aren't they?" he commented. "Nice of your queen to give them too us."

"Arrrghhh!" growled Integra, in pain as she rubbed her stomach over and over. "Shhh. Calm down, everything will be alright."

Alucard watched in curiousness as Integra tried to calm the children.

"They are of my blood. They really have no reason to fear." Said Alucard.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" scolded Integra.

"No, Seras is. So who will protect you?"

"I can look after myself. Just give me a gun and point me east."

Suddenly, Alucard sensed another presence in the room. So this is what caused his children pain.

"Actually, you can't." he said firmly.

He waved his hand over Integra's eyes as he stood behind her.

"Sleep." He commanded.

Immediately, Integra slumped into his arms. Alucard lifted her up, took her robe from her, placed her into bed, and wrapped her well inside her warm cotton blankets. He stroked her hair as he vowed to her that they would never touch her. He was still tracking the presence as he stood by the window and watched the battle below. This would end only when the sun came up. Suddenly, the smell of something so foul, that even he couldn't stand it, caught his attention. _So finally, you show yourself_.

"What are you doing here!" growled Alucard, as he turned to face the intruder.

"I'll tell you." He said, leaning back in a chair. "But put some pants on first, will you."

Alucard never once took his eyes off the intruder as his commanded his pants to reform on his lower body.

"Well?" demanded Alucard.

"I came to kill Integra, of course." The intruder smiled as he stood to face Alucard.

"Who let you out Radu?" growled Alucard, with great displeasure.

Alucard's eyes burned with great hatred as he looked upon the visage of his younger brother.

"You did, big brother. When you bedded Integra and made her your woman." He chuckled, with sinister delight as he stood up. "I guess I should congratulate you on taking your enemies heir and making her yours."

"If I let you out, then I **WILL** put you back." Swore Alucard.

Both men stood their ground as they stared violently at each other. Radu just stared at his brother, and then he smiled with wicked glee as he looked to Integra.

"Maybe I won't kill her. Maybe I'll screw her brains out and replace your children with my own." Taunted Radu.

Alucard roared in anger and charged at his brother.

"Whoa now, brother." Warned Radu. "Take another step and I'll kill her right now."

Radu gave Alucard summon to look in Integra's direction. Alucard looked over at Integra and saw a great demon python ready to strike and hovering around Integra's bed. Alucard growled with such anger that the entire room shook with fear. How dare his treacherous backstabbing brother enter **his** house and threaten **his** woman. This he would take full vengeance for.

"**Touch her and I will not only kill you again. I will personally see to it that you at butt screwed by every hound in Hell!" **raged Alucard

"Temper, Temper dear Brother." Chuckled Radu, thinking he had Alucard right where he wanted him. "Bow down before me and I might let her live."

**HISS. HISS. **

The python moved closer to Integra and lowered its great head down to hover just above Integra's face. Suddenly, the python hissed violently and swung backwards away from Integra. Radu watched in confusion and shock as it looked like his python was having a fit. It looked like his python was wrestling with some great unseen force and it was losing. Suddenly, Alucard spoke.

"Never underestimate me little brother. I am no mere man. I never was and I never will be."

Alucard then wrung his hands like he was wringing out an invisible old rag. Radu looked at his brother and fear crushed him. He didn't know just how much Alucard's powers had grown. He thought Alucard was still bound to Integra and that only Integra could order him to fight. Things had changed. Radu watched as giant glowing red hands not only crushed his python, but wrung its head and broke its neck. Once dead, the giant python caught hellish fire and burned into nothingness. Then the entire room started glowing red. Radu looked around in a panic as Alucard's glowing red sigils filled the room. Now Radu was trapped. He could feel it, Alucard's power…Alucard's anger. Radu growled in anger as he drew his sword. Not this time. He would …not …lose …this… time.

"You won't stop me!" Radu shouted. "I will kill her. I will be free again."

"You will never touch her." Vowed Alucard. "And your place is in Hell."

Alucard's hand swept over the floor, and a great broad sword with a dragon on the hilt rose up from out of the floor. Radu's face went white with terror as he recognized the blade.

"I see you remember this sword." Smiled Alucard, as he wielded the sword. "This is the very same sword that claimed your head the first time."

"Not this time, my brother. This time I will take **YOUR** head." Swore Radu.

"Any man that would betray his kin, is not family. I have no brother." said Alucard, as indifferently as if he were talking to a dog.

"To Hell with you!" Shouted Radu, as he charged at Alucard.

Lighting flashed, as their swords clashed. Radu swung his sword at Alucard with all his hatred.

"You were always better than me, stronger than me, and smarter than me. But no more, now I have the power. Now I will be the strongest. Today, I will send you to Hell!" claimed Radu.

"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed Alucard, dodging another blow.

"Stop laughing at me! What is so funny!" demanded Radu.

"I was just remembering how you begged and pleaded with me not to kill you."

"**AAARRRGGGHHH! SHUT UP!"**

Radu swung at Alucard's head. But Alucard easily blocked the blow and pushed him away. Blow after blow, their swords clanged in anger and flashed in rage. Alucard, after fighting Anderson for so long, found Radu to be slow and weak.

"You're slow Radu. Haven't you been practicing? Oh, that's right; you've spent most of your time in hell bent over the arm rest of Satan's couch." Taunted Alucard.

"Damn you, you bastard!" shouted Radu. "I will not be mocked by you! I was father's true heir! You were just some boy found in the woods. An adopted son! But father loved you best. I hated you! You were so strong while you were awake, but you were so weak while you slept. You used to talk in your sleep about repenting for your sins and once again gaining God's trust! But look at you! Now you're the adopted PET of your worst enemy! I may have died on my knees, but at least I didn't live to kiss ass!"

That did it. Now Alucard was truly pissed. He caught Radu's next blow in his bare hands as he grabbed Radu's sword by the blade. Alucard's hand bled profusely as he growled in rage right in Radu's face. With one swift blow, Alucard thrust his broad sword straight through Radu's heart.

"Back to hell where you belong!" declared Alucard, with utter hatred.

He withdrew his sword from Radu's body, and let Radu's body fall to the floor. Alucard looked at his bleeding left hand, and then he licked the blood away. Then his upper torso and arms began to change into his shadow dogs. They inched their way towards Radu's body, eager for the taste of his blood. But then Alucard stopped. He looked at his dead brother's body. His dogs stayed still at his command.

"No. Not even fit for dog food." Declared Alucard, as his body became solid and whole once again.

Then he grabbed Radu's dead body and tossed it out of Integra's bedroom window to the grounds below.

"God damn garbage." Growled Alucard.

Then he called for Mouse.

"Mouse!"

Mouse turned and she saw Radu's body fall from the third story. It landed with a slight bounce at her feet. She said nothing; she just put a holy blessed "light" bullet into Radu's head and one into his heart. Radu's body burst into white hot flames and was consumed. Alucard stood at Integra's balcony window, lord and master of the house. He looked around, and seeing the battle still raging below, called his unholy demon dogs to him.

"**HOOOWWWLLL!"**

Bone chilling howls from each six eyed dog signaled its arrival. Over twenty dogs in all, each as big as a cement truck; each growling, snapping, and howling at their enemies. The howling of his hounds, incited all the dogs of England to bark and howl. The sounds of battle were drowned out by the howling of the dogs.

"Go!" ordered Alucard.

All at once, his six eyed demon dogs attacked. They ripped, tore through, and devoured every demon that attacked the house. Soon the grounds were clear; the night silent and still. The dogs howled their triumph and Alucard smiled. Mouse looked up at her father, as Walter and Seras joined her in the yard. They all watched as Alucard's dogs took up the night watch. Mouse's barrier kept them in, but it also kept the demons out. It was a stand off that lasted until dawn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Quiet Time -**

James had been looking all over for Mouse. It was 7pm and he was in the mood to play. He finally found her, when he saw a light on in the chapel.

"What are you doing in here?" asked James, waiting for her on the very first pew.

"I thought creatures like you couldn't be in here?

"Creatures like me?" asked Mouse, with a playful smile, as she stood before James.

"You know what I mean. Isn't it sacrilege or something for vampires to be on holy ground? Shouldn't you be turning to dust?" he snickered.

Mouse laughed.

"Something like that. No, I was just asking for help."

"Is he going to help us?" asked James, looking up at the Christ statue.

"Yes, but …"

Mouse didn't know if she should tell him or not. She sat down on the pew next to him and he put his arm around her.

"If you knew your death would save the world, would you willingly die? she asked, solemnly.

"As a soldier…It's a job requisite." Chuckled James, as he nuzzled her ear.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Mouse, laying her head in his lap, and staring up at him.

James looked down at her and smiled. He ran his fingers through her soft black hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his smile becoming a frown. "You're not cocky anymore."

"That's because you and I …are going to die." Said Mouse, sadly. "And I just want to lay here and remember, what it feels like to be in your arms."

"HE told you that." asked James, full of concern as the full force of reality hit him.

"In a manner of speaking." said Mouse.

"Damn, I was hoping to live to be an old man." said James, thinking of all the things he still yet wanted to do.

"Trust me, your not missing anything." told Mouse. "I've lived over 400 years and man has never changed."

James sat still, leaned back and looked up at the chapel ceiling. He sighed as he thought about all that Mouse had seen and done in four hundred years. Mouse lay in his lap and listened to the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She could hear his heart beating, steady and strong. She could feel his trepidation and anxiety for a future that would never come.

"The food has gotten better though." she remarked.

"Ha." chuckled James, as he laughed only once.

Then silence and more silence; it covered the chapel like a blanket of sadness at the end of it all.

"Are you afraid to die?" asked Mouse.

"Yes." Said James.

"Me too." Sighed Mouse. "I hear hell is a really, really bad place."

"You'll won't go to hell." Assured James, upset that she would say such a thing.

"It's where vampires go, cursed men that have forsaken God."

"But you didn't! You were turned!" insisted James, now looking down at her, with deep worry.

"I'm a dhampire, James. I was born this way." said Mouse, as she smiled softly at him for his concern of her soul.

"Oh. Surely in his wisdom and mercy, he wouldn't send you to hell for just being born." Insisted James.

"Well, if you get there before me…" began Mouse, smiling weakly.

"I'll plead your case." promised James.

Silence filled the chapel, as minutes pass by. Neither spoke…cause there wasn't much to say. But there was one thing that needed to be said, and with his impending death, James would say it.

"Mouse, I mean Kalle."

"Yes, James."

"I love you and I'm glad I met you."

"Me too, James. Me too."

Then James leaned forward and gently claimed her lips. Their love, sealed with a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**The War (part1)**

_"With Friends Like These – Who needs Enemies?"_

"You're late, Sir Kent." said Sir Wellington.

"I know." snapped Sir Kent. "But my wife was attacked last night."

"What!" gasped Sir Wright, deeply concerned.

"Is she alright?" asked Sir Morse.

"Physically, yes. She's fine. But mentally, I'm afraid she still very upset." relayed Sir Kent.

"What happened?" asked Sir Island, handing Sir Kent a cup of water.

"She had taken a cab home from the theater. She said that something green hit the cab. The driver tried to avoid it, but hit a tree. She was the first to wake up and went to see about the driver. That's when he attacked her. She managed to get away, but…"

"It was a demon." said Sir Wellington. "From now on, I suggest you strongly urge all your family members to be home by sundown."

"And just what keeps them from invading our homes?" asked Sir Jeffery. "Its not like our homes are hollowed ground."

"They have to be invited." informed Sir Morse. "Don't ask me why, that's just the way it is. Of course, it doesn't hurt to have your home blessed by a priest either."

"This is intolerable!" ranted Sir Kent. "This is all Integra's fault; that demon whore! I will kill her!"

"We can't, Sir Kent. Not yet." said Sir Wellington.

"Why not! She's no longer a knight and does not deserve our protection!"

"But we need innocent Hellsing blood to shut the gates of hell." Sir Wellington, reminded them.

"So what do you propose that we do?" asked Sir Island.

"Rescue her from the monster that has her held captive in her own home." said Sir Wellington, with a knowing smile.

"What!" yelled Sir Kent.

"Calm down, Sir Kent. What I mean is this." proposed Sir Wellington. "We attack Hellsing manor, kill her monsters, take her into custody until her children are born, sacrifice them to close the gates of Hell, and then sentence Integra to death for failure in her duties to the crown. And **then** Sir Kent, we can kill Integra."

"Damn good plan!" fumed Sir Kent. "Put an end to all this Hellsing shit. It's not like we don't how to kill vampires. I'm sure we could create our own elite team. People who would be less trouble than she is."

"Then its war." announced Sir Wellington. "Prepare your men."

"I don't think this is right." interjected Sir Scarlett. "A full scale war against an unwed mother. This can only end badly. And I hope you've got someone more powerful than Alucard, because he's going to be your main problem."

"Not to worry, Sir Scarlett. As righteous men of faith whose duty it is to protect the crown; God is on our side." assured Sir Wellington.

"Yeah, we are her majesty's knights! We will not fail!" cheered the knights.

_"**And we are more holy than the priests we sent to kill Integra the first time?" **_thought Sir Scarlett.

"I will have none of it." announced Sir Scarlett. "This is wrong."

"Wrong was what she did to open the gates of Hell in the first place! Wrong was not sticking to the plan and marrying one of the men that we presented to her! Wrong was putting her own needs before the crown!" scolded Sir Kent.

"And whose needs will Integra's death serve?" asked Sir Scarlett, calmly.

Sir Kent fell silent.

"England's, of course, Sir Scarlett." answered Sir Wellington. "You can not deny her "criminal activity".

Sir Scarlett shook his head. These men were UN-righteous and they would fail. Sir Scarlett got up and left. The rest of the knights watched him leave. Sir Kent grabbed him by the arm as he left.

"You can't tell her of this. As a knight, I demand your loyalty in this." growled Sir Kent.

"That I will not give you." said Sir Scarlett. "Even if I said nothing, you could not take him by surprise."

"Swear it!" demanded Sir Kent.

Sir Kent looked at his fellow knights. In their faces, he could see they were already planning his death if he did not comply. Alucard would take care of Integra, of this he was sure.

"I swear." said Sir Kent, sadly.

"As a knight." insisted Sir Kent.

"I swear, as a knight of her majesty's round table, to keep silent." said Sir Scarlett, with a growl in his voice.

"Good man." said Sir Jeffery, happy that that was over.

Sir Scarlett just huffed, shook his head in disgust, and left.

"We should watch him." said Sir Hipwood.

"You don't trust him?" asked Sir Island. "He gave us his word."

"Exactly. That was too easy." said Sir Kent.

"He is a man of his word." said Sir Jeffery, not liking that anyone would doubt the word of a knight. "As are we all. If we can't trust each others word, what do we have?"

"Quite right." said Sir Wellington, with a smile.

"Sir Wellington." called Sir Morse. "What of your son? His unit guards Integra."

"Don't worry about him. I can easily reassign him for one day." said Sir Wellington, confidently. "Just leave everything to me. All you have to do is command your men into battle. Each of you will head's a unit. There can be no mistakes."

It was a cloudy day, and it was lightly raining. Mouse was cooking and Integra was eating when they both heard an unfamiliar squawk. Integra looked up and over on the fridge sat a pigeon.

"What the hell?" asked Mouse. "How'd he get in here?"

"It's a messenger bird." began Integra, walking over to it and collecting the message. "Something must be very wrong. Messenger birds haven't been used since 1952."

"Why?" asked Mouse, as she petted the young pigeon.

"Telephones can be bugged. Human messengers can be seen and intercepted." explained Integra, looking at the strip of paper.

"Ahh, clever. So what's the message?"

"No message, just a color." said Integra, showing the piece of paper to Mouse.

"Red?" Ok, that's danger."

"No, Sir Scarlett wants to see me." said Integra, very worried.

"Oh, I get it. Do you have a color?" asked Mouse.

"Green." said Integra, preparing to leave.

"Obviously." laughed Mouse. "I'll leave at sundown after Alucard awakens."

"I shall go." said Integra, giving the pigeon some water.

"You can't." said Mouse. "You're under house arrest."

"James would let me go."

"Of course he would." agreed Mouse. "He'd even help you. Point is you know they are watching the house."

"I wouldn't be gone long."

"Forget it." growled Mouse. "Stay put. Stay safe within the barrier."

"Who is master here?" growled Integra, angered by Mouse ordering her.

"Alucard." smiled Mouse.

Integra raised an eyebrow, and then the children gave her a kick.

"Oh."

"See they agree with me." smiled Mouse. "Good job, little kin. Keep mommy out of trouble."

Integra growled at Mouse and then Alucard appeared.

"You're up early." she commented.

"I'm hungry." said Alucard, giving Integra a lick around her neck. "I must go out."

"As long as you're going out, go and see Sir Scarlett." ordered Sir Integra. "But don't let anyone see you. You may endanger his life."

"Are the knights up to something again?" laughed Alucard. "Something with more priests perhaps?"

"I don't know yet. But apparently it's big; Sir Scarlett sent a messenger bird to warn us."

Alucard looked at the bird. The bird looked back at him and squawked.

"Don't even think about it." smirked Integra. "He's part of the Royal Air Force."

"Ha ha ha. I've eaten soldiers before." reminded Alucard. "But don't worry. He's not big enough for a sandwich."

"Father, I should go." said Mouse, seriously. "If they are expecting you, they'll have spells to detect you. To stop you. You know they can not harm me."

"Hm."

Alucard thought about it. He wasn't afraid of them or their spells. Only one could truly bind him. However, a smart warrior knew when to fight and …when not to. Alucard leered as he looked at Mouse.

"Bring me back someone with AB blood." said Alucard, sweeping Integra off her feet and into his arms.

"Alucard! Put me down!" shouted Integra.

"I told you I was hungry." chuckled Alucard.

"Mouse will bring you dinner." said Integra, crossing her arms in anger.

"Ha ha ha. Food is only half of what I hunger for." laughed Alucard, disappearing with Integra.

SQUAWK.

"Guess, it's just you and me, pal."

SQUAWK.

"Nah, they're always like that."

SQUAWK.

"Yah alright, I'll take you home. Come on."

Mouse held out her arm and the bird hopped up on it.

"O.k. now that'll be $1.50 to start and .50 cents each additional mile." chuckled Mouse.

By the time Mouse returned, the sun was hanging low in the sky. Alucard and Integra had been playing chess; when suddenly Integra lifted up her head and sniffed the air.

"Mouse is back." she announced.

Alucard just grinned wickedly at the thought of Integra's senses getting sharper.

"It's not that." said Integra. "I smell kippers."

Suddenly, Mouse entered the room; a brown bag in one hand and a girl of about twenty years of age in the other.

"Give." ordered Integra.

Mouse handed Integra the bag. Integra took it, opened the bag and took out the herring. She dipped them in the ice cream and ate them. Mouse made a sick face.

"Blah." said Mouse. "Humans don't drink blood, but they'll eat crap."

Alucard walked over and took the girl from Mouse.

"Whoa." said Mouse. "Take it easy with her. That is Sir Scarlett's eldest daughter and he wants her back."

"He gave you his daughter?" questioned Integra, very worried.

"It's a good will offering. He wants you to know that he had absolutely nothing to do with what is going to happen." explained Mouse.

"And what is going to happen?" asked Integra.

"They are planning a full scale war. With a vengeful Vatican's help, they will try to bind Alucard and capture you."

"Capture?"

"They still need your children to close the gates, but they don't need us. Us they will kill."

"Those damn conniving bastards!" swore Integra.

"Calm yourself Integra. I will take care of them." assured Alucard. "Walter and I will pay them a visit. I have a promise to keep."

"No." advised Mouse. "Not yet."

"Not yet you say." queried Alucard.

"She's right. You attack now and you tip Sir Scarlett's hand. As a knight, they will have sworn him to secrecy. He broke his word as a knight. We must let them believe they have the upper hand." said Integra, her countenance growing dark.

"Ha ha ha." laughed Alucard. "I like the way you think."

"Um, oh, where am I?" asked the girl.

Alucard looked at her, captured her gaze and ordered her back to sleep.

"Well, if you will excuse me." he said, as he disappeared. "We'll discuss this after dinner."

A week went by and it was still cloudy out. Now and again the sun would make an appearance, but it would always hide its face again. And a gentle wind blew. Sir James and his men stood guard outside Integra's home; when a military troop transport pulled up. Twenty-five men jumped out and their leader confronted James.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, filled with suspicion.

"We have orders to relieve you."

"What? Why?"

"You've been guard here for almost six months. Regulations stipulate a rotation of men at each post." said their captain. "Don't your men deserve a break? Don't they want to see their families?"

"Yes, they do." agreed James, still smelling the hand of deceit.

"Didn't you lose a man?"

James growled lowly at him, but would not be so easily baited.

"Don't let this quiet house fool you. It's a dangerous post. I don't think your men could handle it." challenged James.

"My men can handle anything." retorted the captain, squaring off against James.

"Doubtful, hope your men are not afraid of the boogie man, cause he visits us every night." laughed James at the captain.

"You have lost your place in her majesty's army, a man under your command, and your mind. Maybe my replacing you, is the queen's way of telling you that you are no longer needed." growled the captain.

"Show me." said James.

The captain brought out his orders and showed them to James. James looked them over. They had not the queen's signature, but they did have her seal. Everything was in order, but he doubted that it was official.

"You don't mind if I call these in." asked James, slyly.

"You don't trust her majesty?"

"I don't trust my father."

"What's wrong James?" called Mouse's voice inside his head. "You seem angry."

"I'm being relieved of duty." James told her mentally.

"So the war begins."

"What war?" asked James.

"The knights vs. Integra."

"God damn my father." growled James.

"Just go James. Send your men home to their loving families. We will be fine." urged Mouse. "We have fought greater armies and we still stand."

"But I …"

"Don't worry. I will be here."

"As you wish."

James folded the orders and gave them back to the captain.

"Tell you men to be inside the house before sundown." warned James.

"Yes. We've been informed as to your little monster show." sneered the captain.

James called his men together, told them they were relieved until further notice, and then they left. James' men were happy to be going home, but James didn't like this one bit. However, he knew who to get his answers from.


	24. Chapter 24

**The War (part 2)**

**-**

Mouse told Integra about the change of guards.

"They're spies." said Integra. "When we bring them in for the night, they will scope us out and report back to the knights."

"This is getting ridicules." complained Mouse.

"It will all be over soon. This is the ninth month. Dr. Cornelia says it could be any day now." informed Integra.

"Just great. The knights picked a perfect time to attack us. If they don't kill us, we'll be up to our asses in demons." complained Mouse. "I'd better go and check the inventory."

"Mouse." called Integra.

"Yes, master." answered Mouse.

"No matter what happens…Thank you."

Mouse smiled.

"Your welcome…stepmother."

Integra gave a Mouse a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Call me that again and I'll stuff you in an oven."

"Ha Ha Ha."

"It wasn't that funny." stated Integra, wondering why Mouse was laughing so hard.

"No, I was just thinking of Seras and Walter and a trail of bread crumbs." laughed Mouse.

"Hm. This will be interesting. You and your music, Seras and her stories. Alucard the vampire father and Walter the vampire butler. Good Grief, I am the only human here." sighed Integra.

"Worry not master. You and your children will be well protected." promised Mouse. "Now and forever."

Suddenly, something flew at high speed towards the house. Mouse looked up, grabbed Integra, and disappeared to Alucard's room.

"What the …!" exclaimed Integra, as Mouse grabbed her.

They had just appeared in Alucard's room when they heard a thunderous boom.

**BBOOOOM!**

"GO! Go! Go! Capture Integra! Kill all others!"

The Initial blast hit the front door and took the front wall with it. Hundreds of troops poured out of their vehicles and stormed across the lawn towards the house. Tanks positioned themselves to cover the driveways of Integra's home; cutting off any vehicle escape route. Well behind the lines of fire, One hundred Vatican Priests encircled the house. They set up their holy barrier and began casting their sacred spells. The grounds of the Hellsing Manor began to glow brightly with white light. And behind them, ten angry knights hell bent on Integra's destruction. From their command centers, they coordinated their attack.

"Alucard." called Mouse.

No sooner than she had called his name, than the screaming began. Alucard burst forth from his coffin, growling with all the fury of hell itself. His dark presence filled the room as he roared his pain. In their rooms, Seras and Walter also began to scream and writhe in pain within their coffin beds. Both of them jolted awake and screamed in agony as their chests burned with holy fire. They ripped at their chests, their heads, and their backs; ripping the clothes from their flesh and their flesh from their bodies.

"Make them stop!" shouted Seras, ripping her ears from her head and trying to shut out the sound of the chanting priests. "Shut up! **Shut up!** **SHUT UP!"**

"Alucard." feared Integra.

But he didn't respond to her. He was to busy ripping the flesh from his own face. Suddenly, Integra screamed and bent over in pain.

"OH, GOD!" she screamed. "What's happening!"

Mouse too was now starting to feel the effects.

"It would seem master that even we dhampires are not immune." said Mouse, now shaking in pain and panting for air.

**"AAALLUUUCCAARRRRRDD**!" screamed Integra.

Finally, Alucard stopped clawing at his face and looked down at Integra. She was now lying on the floor, holding her belly, and screaming in pain.

"No!" he growled, as he went to her side.

He covered her with his body and began trying to counter the Vatican's spells with his own. His dark presence now filled the room creating a bubble of sanctuary for himself, Integra, and Mouse.

"Mouse." said Alucard.

"I know. Get the others."

Mouse disappeared and soon returned with Walter and Seras in her arms. She dropped them on the floor under Alucard's protective shadow. Soon they stopped screaming. They lay unmoving and unconscious as their bodies slowly regenerated. Alucard growled in animalistic anger as he sought to counter the Vatican's attack; but there were too many of them. His field of protection started to shrink.

"Mouse! Kill." ordered Alucard.

"Yes, sir." obeyed Mouse.

"Mouse" called Integra from the floor.

"It's us or them master." said Mouse.

"They're Catholics." sneered Integra, as she struggled to speak from the intense pain. "Give them my regards."

"Yes, sir." acknowledged Mouse, with a wicked grin.

**BOOOM! **

Again the house shook with all the violent force of an earthquake. Integra looked up at Alucard; he was in full vampire mode and looked more demon that man. His face showed the strain as sweat poured down from his face. As always, he was doing his damnedest to protect her. But not only her. She looked over at Walter and Seras who were passed out on the floor. He was protecting his family.

"Alucard?" called Integra, with worry and concern in her voice.

Alucard heard her and looked down at her. His eyes were so dark and so full of death. He would die before he let anything happen to them.

"Hurry Mouse." whispered Integra.

Mouse reappeared upstairs. And though she saw hundreds of men running all over the house, she ignored them and ran outside. She was greeted by the Army of the Knights.

"Kill her!" came the order.

Under a barrage of bullets, she pulled out her guns and started shooting every priest in sight. Shot after shot, each one hit its mark; ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…

Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head.

_"Hurry, Mouse."_

Mouse rushed into battle. Hundreds of soldiers flew at her seeking to take her life, but she dodged them all; her first priority was the priests.

"Protect the priests." shouted Sir Kent, as he saw method to her movements.

Ten men each surrounded each priest. Mouse heard the sounds of chaos and communication around her.

"There's no one here!"

"They must all be in the basement."

"Converge on the lower levels."

"Kill everything, save Integra Hellsing."

"Too slow. I can't do this alone." reasoned Mouse. "Come my children. Chew through their lines of communication. Make them deaf and blind."

All of sudden, hundreds of thousands of rats scrambled over every piece of military equipment. Mouse's rats chew through all the communication lines, through all of the firing and visual equipment. Tanks rolled to a stand sill, vehicles stopped in their tracks as their engines were made dead. Everything form of listening, speaking, and seeing was cut off and chewed through.

"Alpha team…..report…..Crrsss."

"I've got….Crrss."

"We need ….Crrss."

"Damn it! She's cut off all our communications." shouted Sir Morse.

"Someone kill that little girl!" shouted Sir Kent.

Mouse continued to kill priests as her legion of rats now tore into the soldiers. Being overrun by rats distracted the more fearful cowards; but the seasoned vets just started shooting everything in sight. Sixty-five, sixty-four, sixty-three.

**_"MOUSE!"_**

Mouse heard it again, Integra's voice. Slow, still too slow. She needed to distract the priests. She needed….

Mouse closed her eyes and started singing; the Aria of the Assailed.

"Il mio dio nel cielo, che ha generato tutti io vede. Nella mia ora più grande, elemosino il thee lo sento. I miei nemici sono molti e cercano il mio demise. Elemosino e beseech il signore di thee, sento i miei cries. Occorra la mia vita, se quello che avete bisogno di; ma risparmi il mio stepmother ed il suo seme. Occorra la mia vita, quella che dò liberamente; ma risparmi la mia famiglia, lascili vivere."

Mouse sang so hard and so loud, that not even the sounds of war could drown her out. Mouse sang with all her being, all her might…and all her love. Tears of pleading ran down her face as she continued to sing. So beautifully did Mouse sing, that all stopped to listen. The guns stopped, the shouting stopped, the chanting stopped. In that moment, Mouse stood arms outstretched and face toward heaven. In that moment, the sun broke through the clouds and shown down on Mouse. In that moment, they would swear an angel stood before them on the lawn. Her face, her voice, and her being all shown with light and in that moment everything stopped…

Alucard broke free.

"**AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

His demonic force of death and retribution ebbed from him like the great Atlantic Ocean. He pushed his field of protection out beyond the room, out beyond the house, beyond the knights. Now everything, within a two mile radius was under his command. He called his undead army to him. One by one, they sprang up from the ground. Mouse smiled as she felt their presence behind her.

"Heinkel, Rip, Schrödinger." called Alucard.

Each one formed from his shadows and stood before him.

"You too. Go." he commanded.

Mouse stood on the lawn, general to her father's army. She stopped singing when she saw the souls of Heinkel, Rip, and Schrödinger stand beside her. She looked at them. They stood ready. They were only waiting for orders.

"Kill them all. Save the Knights." ordered Mouse. "Father will want to see them before they die."

At Mouse's command, Alucard's army rushed into battle with all the fury of starving jackals. They cut, gutted, ripped, shredded, and murdered every man that stood before them. Mouse stood on the lawn, firing at and watching as every priest tried to run, butthey werecut down as though they were standing still. Soldiers ran in every direction, some to escape, some to rally and regroup. But their resistance was for naught and they died screaming as their bodies were torn limb from limb.

Walter and Seras had recovered. Alucard sent them to clean house. As Mouse killed every soldier outside, Walter and Seras killed every soldier in every room of Integra's home. Seras had always avoided bloodshed of humans when she could. Killing was wrong, but these men were no better than the men that had invaded her home, murdered her father, and raped her mother, when she was a child. They had killed her then. They had shot her and left her to die in a pool of her own blood. Only she didn't die, not then and not now. Seras roared with anger and hatred as she tore through every…single… one of them. She showed them no mercy as she ripped their heads off their shoulders. She ripped their hearts out and sucked the blood from them as they screamed in horror at their death.

Alucard watched Seras slightly amused. He knew she had it in her. It just took her a while to find it. Alucard looked down at Integra. She lay unmoving. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He gently placed her there and then laid a hand on her stomach, checking the condition of his children. They would be fine. They were just exhausted from the strain. They all needed rest. Alucard left his dog familiar to watch over her.

"Let no one enter this room." he commanded.

The six eyed dog growled its understanding.

Alucard left the room and went outside. The war was over. It only took two hours and ten minutes. Alucard stood on the lawn and waited as Mouse, Heinkel, Schrödinger, Rip, Walter and Seras rounded up the knights and brought them to him. Alucard stood before them as a warlord and smiled wickedly, in victory, as ten Knights of the Round Table were forced to their knees before him. The knights watched in amazement and horror as Alucard stood his arms outstretched. Heinkel, Schrödinger, and Rip, all covered in the blood of their enemies, walked straight into Alucard's waiting body. He sighed in satisfaction as the souls of his conquered enemies retook their place among the lost souls. Walter sniffed the air and looked down at Sir Jeffery.

"Someone needs a change of underwear." he laughed.

Alucard growled at them with hatred as he spoke.

**"YOU SOUGHT TO KILL ME AND TAKE MY WIFE FROM ME!"**

The knights said nothing. Some didn't know what to say. They were so sure that they were going to win, that they were still trying to figure out how and why they lost. Others were too afraid to speak. They didn't need to say a word though, Alucard could read their minds.

_"Please don't kill us."_

_"This is all her fault."_

_"We'll win next time."_

_"Damn you to hell."_

He had heard these pleas before…so many many times before. Alucard was about to speak, but Sir Kent spoke first.

"We will not beg for our lives." he said proudly. "We the Knights of the Round Table protect England from beast like you! Next time, we will win. Next time…"

"Next time? What makes you think I will let you live that long? Beasts like me? I have never killed a pregnant woman in my life or my death. But I soon will, if any of your women are with child." declared Alucard. "Usually, I would impale men like you, butI want you to be the last to die."

Alucard smiled as he saw the faces of the Knights fall.

"Mouse, Walter, Seras. Crucify them." ordered Alucard.

"NO!" shouted Sir Jeffery.

"Stop!" shouted Sir Wright. "You can't do this."

"**Enough**!" shouted Alucard. "You'd better use what little breath you have left to pray for the live of your families, because I intend to keep my promise to you Knights."

Then he saw it. Their bravado fell as they realized the full weight of his words. Alucard had sworn to kill not only the knights, but ALL of their immediate family. Fear for their families gripped each man as he shouted his protest.

"NO!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"The Queen will not allow you….."

"The Queen." laughed Alucard. "Don't pull her into this now. Not when you've left her out of it for so long. Honestly, a bunch of grown men, hiding behind the skirt of a woman. Did you honestly believe that she could protect you from me?"

Suddenly, Integra walked up behind Alucard. She looked up at the knights, as each one hung from a cross. She smirked at them. Alucard looked at her. She was walking towards him, with his familiar by her side.

"I told you …" began Alucard, talking to his familiar.

"You told him to not let anyone into the room." said Integra, now standing before Alucard. "You never said I couldn't leave it."

Alucard just chuckled as he waved the dog away.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, concerned. "You should be resting."

"I wanted to see their faces, one last time, before they die." she said, looking at each one with nothing but contempt.

"Integra!"

"Integra, stop him!"

"Call off your monster!"

"My monster? Heh. Heh. Heh." laughed Integra, her anger finally past its point of no return. "He's not my monster anymore. He's yours. He's the monster you created with your lust for power and revenge."

One by one, she looked at them all as they hung hopeless, helpless, and powerless, upon her front lawn. All their plans, all their power, all the men and women at their command; and yet for all that power, nothing could help them now. She stopped at Sir Kent and addressed him.

"I would ask why, but I don't care anymore. I gave my life to protect England, her majesty, and you. And for my loyalty, you betrayed me, jailed me, kidnapped me, and now you try to murder my family. Never again. I have always protected England and her majesty, and I always will. However, I will do it without your constant interference and beratement. Alucard."

"Yes, Integra."

"Make sure their families know full well why they are about to die." said Integra, as she looked him straight in the eye.

Alucard smiled as he read her mind, about how she wanted him to kill the families of the knights. They really did think a lot alike.

"Ha Ha Ha." laughed Alucard manically. "Gentlemen, my wife. Isn't she grand?"

With that Integra turned and walked back towards the house. Alucard watched her go.

"Seras."

"Yes, master."

"Watch Integra. Mouse, Walter, and I…"

"Master!" exclaimed Mouse, as she rushed to Integra's side.

"Alucard!" called Integra, in intense pain. "They're coming."

"Who?" he asked, greatly angered that his revenge would be delayed. "Which enemy this time? More priests?"

"NO! The children are coming!" screamed Integra.

**"What!"** gasped Walter and Seras.

"Arrgh!" groaned Integra.

"Integra, now is not a good time." complained Alucard.

**"Alucard!"** screamed Integra.

"Father, you should get her to her room. I'll call Dr. Cornelia." said Mouse, pulling out her cell phone.

"Guess you guys will have to wait." snickered Walter. "Hang around; we'll get back to you."

"Walter, aren't you forgetting something. If Integra's in labor, the gates of hell are open! Sundown is in 30 minuets!" shouted Seras in a state of panic.

"Put them in front of the house." ordered Alucard, as he picked up Integra. "Maybe chewing on the knights will slow the demons down."

"Alucard!" cried Integra.

Alucard disappeared.

"No!"

"You can't leave us here!"

"Let us go!"

"NO, stop! Not like this. Not like this."

"Please! Let us go to protect our families!"

"DAMN YOU FILTHY BEASTS, LET US GO!"

"Hurry and hang 'em high." said Mouse, as she started trying to rebuild the barrier. "Then meet me in the armory. We got twenty-eight minutes to live."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: Translation of Mouse's Song "Aria of the Assailed" **

"My God in heaven, which created all I see. In my greatest hour, I beg thee hear me. My enemies are many and seek my demise. I beg and beseech thee lord, hear my cries. Take my life, If that you need; but spare my stepmother and her seed. Take my life, that I freely give; but save my family, let them live."


	25. Chapter 25

**Fathers and Sons**

James came home from Integra's, intending only to retrieve his things. After that last battle with the demon assassins, it was now clear to him where he belonged. But before he did that, He had to talk to his father. He slammed the front door as he entered his father's home.

"Father!" yelled James, as his anger rushed through him. "What the hell are you up to now!"

"James is that you?" called his father. "Come in here, I want you to see something."

James entered the room and found his father in front of the fireplace watching the large screen TV above it.

"Police say the attack has already started. It started at 2pm this afternoon and is still raging. So far the terrorists whose activities have rocked all of London these past eight months are still trapped inside Hellsing Manor…"

"Integra!" shouted James. "You pinned this whole thing on her!"

"Of course. After all, it is her fault that this whole thing started. She did open the demon door." accused Sir Wellington, standing up and facing his son.

James watched the screen in horror as the police and the British army surrounded and pounded her home with bullet fire and heavy artillery.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have left." swore James, as he watched an impossible battle rage.

Then he realized something.

"They knew."

"What?"

"They knew. That's why Integra sent me and my men away today. She didn't want us there when you attacked." he growled.

His father laughed at him.

"Seems the whole world is smarter than you, aren't they boy."

James looked at his father with hatred and growled.

"The Knights of England have declared war on a traitor to the crown. They will capture Integra, sacrifice her children and close the door. We will be hailed as heroes and England will be ours. Of course, everyone else has to die." revealed Sir Wellington.

"That's monstrous!" exclaimed James. "How could you do this! You were her father's best friend. How could you destroy his only daughter!"

"Because she is nothing like her father! Her father used to listen to me. She never listened to me. She always insisted in doing things her way. She always had to take the high road. She always had to be better than me. And then she fell in love. I guess that was to be expected, her being a girl and all; but to choose that monster over you. To go and ruin all my careful planning with her whorish desires…" ranted Sir Wellington.

James struck out and bitch slapped his father.

"Never speak ill of Integra Hellsing! I've read the case files. She's saved England countless times from countless enemies. And all the Knights have ever done is watch. Just like your doing now. All the Knights are there father, ordering their troops movements…why aren't you there father? Why are you only watching?" inquired James, angrily.

"Well now, that's a good question." said Sir Wellington, circling his son. "What do you think will happen if the Knight's lose this war to Alucard?"

James thought about it. Then he remembered Alucard's threat.

"He'll kill them…and their families." said James.

"That's right. Alucard may be a monster, but he is a monster of his word. I'll give him that." laughed Sir Wellington.

"Wait a minute. If he kills the knights and their children, there will be no round table and no kin to take their place." reasoned James.

"None, but me." said Sir Wellington. "Alucard kills the round table, the queen orders Integra to destroy him for his barbarous acts, and Integra and her children will die as traitors to the crown."

"And you get both the Hellsing Organization and the Round Table. You'll be able to choose your own men." realized James.

"Exactly, no one is more fit rule than me." crowed Sir Wellington.

"Not even her majesty?" questioned James, wondering just how far his father would truly go.

Sir Wellington looked at his son, with the eyes of a devil.

"I need not worry about her. I AM her most trusted Knight. I will protect the crown. And she will be so grateful to me for saving her, that I'm sure that I'll be well rewarded." gloated Sir Wellington.

"I always knew you were ambitious; but this is outright treason. You would murder your own friends and colleagues to …" raged James.

"Friends? Those simple minded fools, HA, don't make me laugh. Those jackasses wouldn't know what to do with water. Leading them around by the nose was so easy, that it was boring and pathetic. No, the next round table will be of MEN with vision. I need men such as you by my side. I will even give you the Hellsing Organization. After all, as Integra Hellsing's husband it is yours by right. Stand with me."

"So after all these years, you finally want me with you. The thing is, I don't want you." refused James.

"Oh, my boy. Don't be difficult. I'm offering you everything." said Sir Wellington staring down his son.

"I'd rather have Integra. She's the only family that I can TRUST." declared James, facing off against his father.

"So you wish to share Integra's life?"

"Better her life than yours. At least I can SEE her monsters." snarled James, with disgust at his father's actions.

"Then share her death as well." sentenced Sir Wellington.

**BANG.**

James stared at his father in disbelief as he lifeless body fell to the floor. Sir Wellington shook his head at his boy.

"Fool, you should know better than to disobey your superiors." he mocked.

Sir Wellington turned back towards the TV, as he put his gun back into his pocket. He stood and watched as the battle raged on. Alucard's undead army had annihilated the Knight's forces. Dead bodies lay strune everywhere.

"This is unexpected." he said.

The sun had set and now the dead soldiers were coming back to life as the escaped demons inhabited their bodies. With human bodies, the demons passed right though the holy barrier. He watched as Alucard's army of shadow warriors and undead faced off against the demons of hell.

"And they say there's nothing good on TV." smiled Sir Wellington.

"I hate reality TV." said a voice.

Sir Wellington turned and shock lit up his face. There stood James.

"How?"

"Bulletproof Vest." answered James, tapping his chest. "I am surprised at you father. All your grand planning and you forget one simple thing. Soldiers are always armed."

Sir Wellington looked at James, who was pointing a Walther P99 at him.

"Now, son…"

"I'm not your son and I have no father." said James, as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG.**

James watched as his father's body stumbled backwards and hit the floor. Blood ran from the hole in Sir Wellington's chest. James just stared at his dead father's body; while greenish yellow eyes glowed just outside the window.

"They say blood is thicker than water." stated James, as he continued to watch his father's blood race to the floor. "But yours is so dirty, it might as well be oil. And we both know that water and oil don't mix."

James had decided to just leave his father there and return to Integra, when he felt that he was not alone in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked, pistol ready, as he scanned the room.

"Fear not, it's only me. Lunos." came a deep and evil voice.

"Who?" questioned James, finally coming to see a shadow hiding in the shadows between the fires's light.

"Congratulations on killing your treacherous father. He was short sighted. He failed to realize that if Integra loses, I'd have to share the world with my brothers. No, I, we need Integra Hellsing alive. Come let us go and help her." smiled the silver tongued devil.

James fired his gun as the demon came closer and closer.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE END?**

It had began, the final assault. Inside, Integra was in labor. Dr. Cornelia and the two nurses she had brought were busy delivering Integra's children. Outside, Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Mouse fought the war. Mouse's barrier was keeping the demons out, but nothing could keep out the hordes of possessed humans that slipped right through. All around them, the city burned. The sounds of looting, riots, killings, and complete destruction of property surrounded them. The four vampires fired round after round into the charging masses. Seras fired her Hallconnen, from the roof, into the crowds below.

"Do we have to kill them all?" asked Seras, of Walter, mentally. "None of this is there fault."

"Unless you can perform an exorcism on a thousand people all at once." retorted Walter, slicing a hundred at a time with his wires.

"Seras." called Alucard, suddenly appearing in front of her. "They've come to kill Integra and the children. Will you let them?"

"No, master. I would never…" assured Seras, worried that Alucard would doubt her loyalty.

"Then it is time for you to become a full no life king." said Alucard. "It is time you drank my blood."

"Master!"

Alucard held out his arm to her. He didn't even cut it. He just stood there and looked at her, his eyes full of intent.

"I need you as a full member of my family. Seras Victoria, it is time for you to leave the nursery. Now DRINK."

Seras looked at Alucard. He was asking her for her help. He was asking her to join his family. He was asking her to become his full blood daughter. She looked around her, the enemy was coming fast. There was no time left. She thought about her life, her death in cheddar, and her unlife since then. She wasn't ready to die, she wanted to live, but the truth was; She was dead already and had been for 15 year. But the children that Integra was giving birth to right now, they just started living. They were too young to die…and she would not let them. She looked at Alucard, and then sank her fangs deep into his arm.

"Aarrgghh." growled Alucard, in delight.

She was finally free of him. She was no longer his servant, but a true nosferatu no life king. Alucard smiled, as he felt her suck his blood from him with all her might.

"That's enough." he said, pulling his arm from her mouth.

Seras stood and roared her rebirth as a true vampire. Her eyes burning bright blood red and her fangs grew to full size. She looked at Alucard, now her father and smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked, full well knowing the answer.

"Powerful." she said.

"These damned souls are seeking to kill our master and YOUR siblings. Send them back to hell where they belong." ordered Alucard.

"Yes, sir. Father."

Seras jumped off the roof, landed on her feet and tore through each and every enemy with such bloodlust that Alucard couldn't help but glow with pride.

"I knew I was right about her. It just took longer than I thought it would."

Looking below, Alucard saw more and more possessed humans enter their gates. Damn humans, the world was full of them. But there would be so many less after tonight. Alucard called on his dark powers and raised his army of undead to help defend his territory.

"Time for you Hellsings to fight once more. Time for you Hellsings to fulfill your vow to protect England from Evil. Hellsings Rise." commanded Alucard.

All the Hellsings ever buried, within the catacombs, rose from out the ground and attacked the humans and demons, with all the fervor of religious zealots. Some were no more than bones, others were still corpses of rotting flesh; but all were fueled with a hatred of evil. They wielded their swords and shields like the knights of old, with no fear and no mercy. They tore into their enemies like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"I guess you Hellsings are good for something after all." laughed Alucard.

He stood on the roof and enjoyed the sounds of war and his ever-growing power when he heard Integra scream.

**"Alucard!"**

Fearing the worst, he disappeared and reappeared in her room. He scanned the room for danger, but there was none. He watched as the nurses were cleaning up. Dr. Cornelia was giving the children a check up. Alucard went to Integra's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go and see your children. Then we must talk."

Integra pushed Alucard away from her, urging him to go and see his children. Dr. Cornelia was now examining the boy, when Alucard walked up behind her. His son was crying his displeasure as being prodded. Feeling someone behind her, she turned.

"Congratulations, Sir Alucard. They are both fine." she said.

Alucard looked at his children. Both of them had dark black hair, like his and bright blue eyes, like their mother. Everyone who saw them would know instantly, that these two were the children of Alucard and Integra. Alucard stood and wondered. Babies were so small. How did these fragile little things ever grow up to become the giants of men? Then he remembered Integra. She too had been small and afraid once. But she had grown into a very powerful woman of iron. His daughter's crying moved him to comfort her. He gently placed and index finger on her tummy and stroked it. She instantly stopped crying.

"May you grow up to become as strong as your mother." said Alucard.

"She knows you're her father." smiled Dr. Cornelia, as she watched the small girl coo her joy at her father's presence. "Here, would you like to hold your son?"

"My son." said Alucard, as he took the boy from Dr. Cornelia.

"Alucard." called Integra.

Alucard turned to face her. She was now dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"There is no time…and you know it. We must…"

"No!" said Alucard, firmly. "The world can go to hell for all I care."

"It has already." said Integra flipping on the TV. "Do you really want them growing up in this world?"

"It that really happening right now?" asked Dr. Cornelia, full of fear and dread.

Everyone looked at the TV screen. There were no reporters, just rolling cameras. The madness was everywhere. Fires were burning, cars were careening out of control, people were looting, and destruction and killing were everywhere. It was like the whole world had lost its mind.

"Yes." said Integra. "And the only way to stop it…is to sacrifice the boy."

"What!" exclaimed Dr. Cornelia. "You're not really gonna…"

Alucard said nothing. He stood and watched emotionlessly as all over England the world was being destroyed. Building, churches, businesses and private homes, all were being destroyed, looted, raided and burned. The screams of the dying filled his ears. It was his own son's tears that moved him. _No, not for you or Victoria. I could survive this, I could make this world my own, but you. For that last nine months, you have been the targets of murders and assassins. Even in my world you would be hunted_. Integra's voice broke into his thoughts.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not." insisted Alucard.

"It is. I asked you to sire my children. I slept with you and I broke the covenant. And for my sins, I have destroyed the world. I must stop this Alucard; it is my duty to close the door that I opened." she said, with a sadden heart.

Alucard held his son closer to him and tried to stop his crying.

"Alucard, you gave your life to save your people from their enemies. I have given my whole life to save mine. Did you honestly believe that our children would not share our fate and have to give theirs?"

"Not this soon."

"Believe me, Alucard." said Integra, sadly, as she stroked the boy's head. "If there was any other way, I would gladly die right now if it was my blood that would stop all this."

"I know, Integra."

"We need to hurry."

Alucard looked at Integra. Her voice was strong, but her face. It was her face that told the truth. Her heart was torn asunder and her tears revealed it.

"Let's go." he said.

Dr. Cornelia and the nurses stayed in the chapel, armed to the teeth. Alucard and Integra wrapped up both of their children and went to the garage. Alucard placed the children in their car seats and Integra drove. Mouse, Walter, and Seras were waist deep in trouble when they heard the garage doors burst open and a car tore out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

_"So they've decided."_ thought Mouse.

"Walter, Seras, Mouse!" called Alucard, mentally. "Make us a path, let's go!"

Hundreds of possessed people began stalking towards the car, as Integra burned rubber and took off. Alucard looked at her.

"They'll catch up." said Integra.

Seras cleared a path with her cannon. Firing shot after shot, she decimated the enemies standing before Integra's car. Mouse had changed into her wolf form and was running full speed after the car. She looked like a demon werewolf slashing and killing any undead or demon in her path. Finally catching up, she leapt onto the roof. She changed back into her human form and began firing at all the creatures attacking them. Walter, and then Seras, turned into a bat and followed the car. They flew more like gargoyles soaring of drafts of air, at a high rate of speed. Mouse reached out to both of them and they landed on her arms. She held onto them until they changed back.

"Nice of you to join us." teased Mouse.

Suddenly, the car swerved to miss a rabid pedestrian.

"Walter, has Integra ever driven a car?" asked Seras, sinking her claws into the roof and trying to hang on.

"Of course, but not since she crashed into a tree trying to avoid a dog in the road." he sneered.

"Integra." called Alucard.

"What? I'm kinda busy." said Integra.

"I don't think you have to worry about the rules of the road today." quipped Alucard.

Integra swerved again as something landed on the hood. Walter, Mouse, and Seras turned to see a large demon with horns and wearing human bones as armor. Mouse jumped up to challenge him.

"You two, clear the rooftops." ordered Mouse.

Walter started shooting up and Seras started shooting down. Anything that jumped from the rooftops was killed by Walter and anyone or anything trying to attack the car was killed by Seras. Mouse stood on the hood facing the demon, which swung a massive bloody ax at her.

"No fucking hitchhikers." she growled.

Mouse grabbed the ax and pushed against the demon as he roared, displaying jagged teeth and foul smelling breath.

"Just once I'd like to run into a monster that uses tic tacs." laughed Mouse. "Get the fuck off the car; you're ruining the paint with your toe claws."

Mouse swung the ax as hard as she could and let go. The demon flew off the car and was a second later blasted full of holes by Mouse. Alucard looked at his children, as the sounds of gunfire and bullets bouncing off the bulletproof glass frightened them. How does one quiet frightened children? Alucard reached out to them and waved his hand over them.

"Sleep."

Both of them quieted and went to sleep. Integra just smiled at Alucard and keep on driving. It took two hours to reach Stonehenge. Demons, possessed humans, and undead monsters followed them all the way.

"I'm out of ammo." yelled Seras.

"So am I." said Walter.

"We are almost there." informed Integra.

She raced into the stone circle. She brought the car to a stop right in front of the sacrifice stone. Integra and Alucard looked at Mouse's second barrier. Like the one at the house, it had been strong enough to hold the demons off until today. But now like everything else in England, it had been totally destroyed. All got out and each took a side. Alucard raised an undead army the likes never seen before. All the souls that he had killed and drained came to him at his command. They engaged the demons and fought them fiercely giving Mouse time to set the circle of protection. Mouse entrenched a circle around the sacrificing stone and the car. She poured holy water into it and said a prayer. All of a sudden, light shot out and from the holy water creating an impassible barrier around Integra and her children.

"Here they come!" warned Walter, as he faced west.

"Seras!" called Alucard, who was facing south.

"I know father." said Seras smiling wickedly, as she faced east. "No more holding back."

Seras stared down her oncoming opponents, with a grin worthy of Alucard as her nails grew into massive claws.

Integra had only cried twice in her life. The day her father died and the day they found Walter dead. However, today Integra's tears fell like rain as she unstrapped her son from his car seat. She carried him over to the sacrifice stone and placed him atop it. As soon as his back touched the alter, he began to cry; almost as if he knew the fate that was about to befall him. Integra tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop. So she let him cry as her heart torn in two.

"I'm sorry Vladimir, but as a Hellsing, you were born to die." said Integra, taking out the dagger that Donner had given Mouse. "That is the fate of us all. If it is any consolation to you, your sister is not escaping. She will die too. The only difference is …your death will be quick and painless. Her death will be the slow and agonizing life she'll lead as a vampire hunter."

Alucard, Seras, Mouse, and Walter fought like the no life kings they were. Alucard's army of undead howled and devoured his foes. Seras called to her two giant twin demon saber-toothed cats. She sent them forward into battle clawing, slashing, and killing the multitude of great horned beasts that assailed them. Seras herself tore through her enemies with vampiric relish, delighting greatly in the death of her opponents. She scattered their dead bodies over the entire field of battle. She would not let her family die this time. She would not let Alucard and Integra down. She howled her triumphant victory over the first wave and prepared herself for the second. Alucard's pride in her could not be matched by the sun itself as he beamed with delight at her final transformation. Walter eyes burned bright red as he eagerly awaited the battle before him. Closer, closer, he let them get before out shot his wires. Screams upon screams filled the air as each one Walter killed disappeared and went straight back to the hell that it had escaped from. Mouse stood alone, facing the hounds of hell. Legions upon legions of snarling, fang-filled and twisted animals bore down on her. Mouse let out a great shout as she released the spirit of Fenrir that dwelled within her. A mighty demon wolf, well over 100 feet from fang to tail stood beside her. It howled its readiness and Mouse said.

"Destroy our enemies."

The demon wolf moved like lightning throughout the demon dog packs. The air was filled with howling and death.

Integra stood looking at the dagger in her hands, and her son upon the alter.

"Vladimir forgive me." whispered Integra, as she kissed the boy for the last time.

"Dear God, I beg you to hear me. Forgive my sin, shut the gates of hell, and spare the people of England."

**CRACK! BOOOM!**

Suddenly, it began to rain. Integra looked up and saw the darkest clouds that she had ever seen. Thunder and lightning struck. The wind howled and blew its mighty breath upon them all. Sensing that their end was near, all the demons of hell roared with a great voice and pressed harder their attack. Not when they were this close to being free would they allow a human, a cursed corpse, a half-breed, and two turned humans stop them from their goal of ruling the world.

"Master!" shouted Mouse. "It must be now!"

Integra closed her eyes, said another prayer, opened her eyes, and plunged the dagger into her son's heart.

Immediately, the stone circle glowed with greater intensity and all the stones of Stonehenge gave up their light.

"Everybody inside the circle of light!" shouted Mouse.

Walter and Seras tried to do as they were told, but found it not easy to enter.

"Mouse! It won't let us in!" shouted Seras, over the din.

"It's because your vampires! You have to press your way through, unless you want to spend the rest of eternity in hell with our enemies!" exclaimed Mouse.

Thus inspired, Walter and Seras both pushed their way through the circle of light. Once through, they both heard someone weeping with great sorrow. They both went to check on Integra. Seeing the boy's dead body lying on the alter, his blood rushing to cover the stone table; Seras too began to weep. Walter looked for Integra and found her on her knees, sobbing and crying for her death son. He tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She would not be comforted and he no longer knew how.

"You too, Alucard!" said Mouse, grabbing him from behind and throwing him into the circle of light.

Just as he hit the ground, safely inside, there was a great gush of wind. A tornado the size of a football field rose up from the boy's blood on the stone table and grew ever wider. They all watched as it sucked up every single demon, human, creature, and animal that had escaped hell. They watched in awe and wonder as each one was thrown back beyond the door. Seras looked around and took count. Victoria was safe; she was still in the car. Walter was standing next to Integra, and Alucard was looking at …

"Mouse!" screamed Seras.

She stepped forward looking to try and save Mouse, but Alucard stopped her.

"We have to do something!" she yelled.

"And you think that I would not!" he said, dropping his arm to let her pass. "But we can't pass through the barrier."

Seras strode forward to the barrier and tried to push through it. She screamed as she received such a shock and then was thrown ten feet away. She hit the car and then she hit the ground. Alucard just looked at Seras with sad eyes. There was nothing he could do to save his Mouse, to save his daughter.

Mouse found it hard to breath with all that fierce wind in her face. She dug her claws deep into the ground, as deep as they would go, and she closed her eyes. She waited for the vortex to suck her in, but it never did. Ghouls, monsters, demons, and lost souls screamed and howled their disapproval at their short lived freedom. The vortex spun growing larger and larger until it filled all England; sweeping over every man, woman, and child.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it all ended. There was a great blinding flash of lightning and then all was silent. Integra was the first to be awakened; startled by the cry of a baby. She looked to the car; but if Victoria was crying, she shouldn't be able to hear her.

"Vladimir?"

Integra quickly jumped up and looked upon the stone table. She became overjoyed and cried in elation as she picked up her crying son. She held him close and ssshhhed his tears away. She ran her fingers over his head and kissed his forehead. She held him close and thanked God for sparing her son and returning him to her. She looked down at him again and noticed a large vertical wound in the middle of his chest. It was where she had plunged the dagger into his little body. The wound was healed; but now and forever, he would bear the mark of his death.

Seras and then Walter were the next to awaken.

"Man, I hope we never have to do that again." she complained.

"Are you kidding that was fun." said Walter, smiling.

Seras shook her head at him. He would never change…or would he. Something was different about him. He seemed lighter. Dark Walter, as they had started calling him, had a sinister look about him. But now Walter seemed lighter…good and friendly. Seras gasped as she looked at his eyes.

"Walter!"

"What?"

"Your eyes." said Seras, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"What about them?"

Hearing this, Integra too looked at Walter. His eyes were green. They were back to normal color. Integra then looked at Seras. Hers too.

"Your eyes have changed color as well." informed Integra. "They are blue again."

"Really?" asked Seras, happily. "Does that mean we are cured?"

"Forgiven, more like it." stated Integra, feeling as if the world no longer rested on her shoulders.

"Well, cured or forgiven, I no longer hear the voices of the shadows anymore." said Walter, with relief.

Seras noticed that Walter's stance and speech had changed as well. He didn't seem creepy and his smile was warm and sincere.

"Miss Victoria, it is impolite to stare." he reminded Seras.

"I'm sorry, Walter. It's just that … you're so different. You're finally back to the Walter that I remember." she said, giving him a great big hug.

Walter allowed her to hug him. At first he stood still, wondering if it was proper to hug her back. But then he remembered all those wasted years hiding behind propriety. He remembered two wild and passionate lovers mating with no regards for what is right. He decided then and there not to let everything go back to normal. Seras' smile grew wider as Walter not only hugged her back, but gave her lower right cheek a playful squeeze.

Alucard was the last one to awaken. He shook his head clear of the pain as he stood up. His first thought was of Integra. He looked for her and saw her holding Vladimir. But she was smiling. What happened? He briskly walked over to her.

"Integra, are you alright?"

"Yes, and so it Vladimir." said Integra, holding him up for Alucard to see.

"How…?" he asked curiously, as he looked upon the dagger's wound on his son's chest.

"It's called a miracle, Alucard. You don't question it, you just thank God for it."

"Hm." he said.

Alucard looked around; Integra, Walter and Seras.

"Where's Mouse?" he asked.

Suddenly, they all heard a huge and thunderous voice; like a thousand oceans all speaking at once. Instantaneously, a man dressed all in white appeared before them. He looked at them and then he spoke.

"Fear not. I bring you a message. Because you have obeyed and sacrificed your son, your sins are forgiven you. The gates of hell are closed and will remain so. I am taking the responsibility of it from you Integra Hellsing."

A lightning bolt shot out of heaven and zapped Alucard. It ripped through him and separated his soul from his body. A great dark grey dragon sprang from his chest and flew through the air above him. Alucard growled and cried out in terrible pain. Seras, Walter and Integra watched as the great grey dragon split into two creatures; a dragon of light and a dragon of darkness. Suddenly, the dragon of light returned to Alucard; entering his body through his stomach and its head sticking out of his chest. The dragon of light gave a great roar and then disappeared within him. Alucard's body was released and it fell to the ground. Integra handed Vladimir to Seras and went to see about Alucard.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping him to stand.

"Yes. But I feel different…like I've been cut off."

Integra looked at Alucard's eyes. They were brown.

"He's made you human." declared Integra.

"Why?"

"If you remain a Sinner, vampire, you can not have Integra. The next time you come to know her the gate will again be open."

"But you said you were taking the responsibility from her." challenged Alucard.

"I did. I have taken your darkness from you. You are no longer a fallen angel. Now you may know her and the gate will never open." the man in white declared. "However, Lunos has escaped. His demise is your new mission. Along with your continued mission to guard these shores."

"Um, excuse me." spoke up Seras. "I don't mean to question you, but I thought they were all gone; sucked back into the gate."

"Only those that were in England were returned beyond the gate. Lunos and a few others are still loose. And someday they will return. When that day comes, you must be ready. So I will allow you to keep your speed, strength, and skills because you will need them." enlighten the man in white.

"What of Mouse?" asked Alucard. "Where is she?"

"She is now mine." declared the man in white.

Alucard growled at the man in white, but Integra placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"She will become the symbol of our new covenant. As was said, the life of your first born child must be given. Integra gave hers, and now so must you."

**"NO!"** shouted Alucard, turning towards Mouse's body.

He watched in horror as he already knew what was to come. He watched helpless as the dark dragon stopped flying overhead and entered Mouse's body. Mouse's screamed in pain and anguish as it tore through her. Her wolf spirit fought the dark dragon; each biting and snapping at each other, neither wanting to give up ownership of Mouse's body. Mouse screamed even louder as the two fused together making one creature; a wolf-dragon with huge dragon wings, a great giant wolf paws and claws, and the head of a dragon with a wolfish snout. It roared a great howl as it announced its creation. Suddenly, another lightning bolt shot out of heaven. It threw her to the ground, struck her in the heart, and nailed her there with her hands outstretched.

"Kalle!" shouted Alucard.

Alucard's heart ripped in twain as he saw the sigils being burned into her hands. Soon Mouse stopped screaming and lay silent. Then an unseen wind carried her from the ground and spun her around. When it stopped, Mouse stood before them. She wore black boots, black pants, a white dress shirt (unbuttoned at the top), white gloves, and a black leather jacket. Mouse stood there, not moving.

"Kalle?" called Alucard.

But she did not answer him.

"She is now the Master Vampire of Hellsing. She will be your new weapon against the agents of the darkness." informed the man in white. "Awaken Ellak."

At this command, Mouse began to move. She strode right up to Alucard and Integra and knelt before them.

"Your orders, my master." she said, with no emotion at all.

Alucard looked at his first born with nothing but anguish in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kalle."

Ellak said nothing. Nor did she move.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"No! I will never call her by that name!" he shouted. "Kalle, stand up."

Ellak (Mouse) did not move.

"Ellak, stand." whispered Integra, in a barely audible voice.

Ellak stood. Alucard clinched his fist and growled.

"I'm sorry, Alucard. But you know all this better than I." said Integra, softly.

Alucard looked for the man in white to say something to him, but he was gone.

"Alucard, there is nothing more here. And Vladimir does not need to be out in this cold air." said Integra.

"And the sun's coming up." stated Seras.

"You needn't worry about that anymore Seras." reminded Walter, when a gentle smile.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I just got used to it. Well, there goes my biological clock again." she laughed.

"El..El..Ellak." called Alucard.

He hated calling her that. It burned his throat to have to say it. But he knew she would never respond if he didn't. Her name was now reversed, just as his had been. She would sleep now until Hellsing had need of her services.

"Ellak, get in the trunk." commanded Alucard. "We're going home."

Ellak obeyed. Alucard held the trunk open for her as she climbed inside. Ellak lay down, as one would if they were in a coffin, and closed her eyes. Alucard looked at her one last time…and then closed the trunk. Integra strapped Vladimir in his car seat and then got in. She noticed that Victoria was still asleep.

"She slept through the whole thing." commented Integra.

"She sleeps like her mother." sneered Alucard, climbing in after her. "Let's hope she doesn't snore like her too."

"I do not snore." said Integra, firmly with disdain for Alucard's little joke.

"No, you just breathe funny at night." he snickered.

Seras smiled, trying not to laugh, as she sat down in the passenger seat next to Walter.

"Well, If I thought things were fun before; they're really going to get interesting now." he smiled, as he started the car.

As Walter drove, the rising sun chased them all the way home.


	27. Chapter 27

**A New Beginning -**

It was a brand new day. One just dawning as the plane pulled into the terminal. The passengers were greeted by family and friends as they left the customs stations. The man smiled as he saw his driver holding up his name card.

"Are you James Lionel Wellington?" the driver asked.

"Yes and No." the man answered.

"No?" questioned the driver.

"I am James **Lunos** Wellington." the man announced.

"I am sorry Sir Wellington, I was assured that they had gotten your name right." apologized the driver.

"Not at all. I was more worried that you would forget me. I have been away for so long." said James, as the followed the driver to the car.

"Everything has been taken care of sir. Your manor and all that belongs to you awaits your return." assured the driver.

"Excellent." smiled James, wickedly. "I can't wait to see my old friends again."

"I'm sure they will be most happy to see you, sir." said the driver, opening the door for him.

"Tell me what do you know of Alucard and Integra Hellsing?" asked James, as the driver started the car.

"That they have been happily married for three years. They have three children now, two boys and a girl. The two dark haired twins take after their father, but the second boy Lionel looks exactly like his mother, blonde haired and blue eyed." informed the driver.

"And what of her bodyguard, the one they called Kalle?" asked James, with great interest.

"Oh, she's dead sir." said the driver sadly. "Word is, for her intense loyalty to Integra, she was given the honor of being buried in the Hellsing Family Crypt."

"Is that so?" said James.

"Yes, sir." said the driver.

James smiled inwardly. She wasn't dead. He knew it. He could feel it. Like a good vampire, she was just sleeping; awaiting a reason to waken.

"Well, wait no more my love." thought James. "I have finally come home for you."


End file.
